6 Inches Too Short
by Simmering-Tofu
Summary: Arguing with a model, C.C hurls pizza and hits Lelouch's spring collection! With no money to pay, C.C is thrown into a nightmarish slave life to pay off the cost of the damage. -COMPLETE!-
1. Chapter 1

---------------

_There is no light, only darkness... But…_

_---------------_

BZZZZZZ

"Pizza Express deliveries." CC's voice said, muffled through the door. "Two large size pepperoni pizzas!"

Behind the door was a flurry of motion. A few were trying to squeezing into their outfits. A make-up artist wiped the sweat from her brow with a nearby towel and continued toiling endlessly on a woman's face. Loud music boomed from its speakers. It was a wonder their neighbors didn't call the cops. But this house was special. It was a couture fashion house. These were the people who ruled and conducted the fashion world…

"Pizza delivery," CC's voice said louder and angrier this time. She waited for a few moments. No reply. She kicked the door cholerically and stabbed at the doorbell faster than a hummingbird could beat its wings.

The door opened. "Yeah, what are you here for?" A model towering at the height 6ft looked down at her.

Metaphorically and literally.

The girl made a face, "Pizza."

Could she be anymore stupid? Hello, she was wearing a Pizza Express shirt and hat. And holding two boxes of now soggy large pepperoni pizzas.

The model snorted as she licked her lips together, "_Fat_ chance," she laughed at her own joke. "Do you think anyone here?" she opened the door wider and gestured to the interior of the room, "would want pizza? Uh hello, there's a reason we all have a 24 inch waists you know."

"Well somebody ordered it," snapped CC. She glared at the model. Boldly, she took a step into the house, not bothering to take her shoes off.

"Did anyone order pizza?" she yelled on top of her lungs. "Two large size pepperonis! I'm not leaving till you pay."

A hoard of females giggled as they walked past. "Shorty." A particularly nasty blonde called out before patting her on the head.

_It's funny how people just seem to push the wrong buttons… _

There were many things that CC tolerated but there was a line. And that line was drawn at calling her anything synonymous to 'short'. Resting at just under 5'2 ft she was dreadful sensitive to the S word. And no, it wasn't the one to do with excrete.

CC fingered the lid of the box and perilously flicked a stray pepperoni into the direction of the model's head. The oily sausage hit the model on the head.

The model turned around her face burning, "Bitch! You just ruined my hair!"

"Compliments your face," she snapped back.

"Oh no you didn't!" the blonde screamed. All tactic and wit was forgotten. The model grabbed a fistful of CC's hair and pulled.

CC shrieked. She twisted, trying to break out of the model's grip. It was futile actually; there wasn't much she could do when she could hardly touch the model's face. CC opened the box of pizza and hurled a slice at the direction of the model's face. She missed and it hit an innocent bystander. The fillings splattered everywhere, causing it to look as though the bystander had been shot. Said bystander decided to team up with the model and began slapping her on the arm. Though it didn't hurt, its incessancy grew annoying. CC drove her away by face palming her, or rather her chest. Her arm couldn't reach up that high.

"Pervert!" the model screamed. Suddenly a throng of models were attacking her. A more intelligent model proceeded by choking CC with her pizza ID strap. CC almost saw stars before the strap broke and fell to the floor. Even the make-up artist gave her a quick jab.

"Enough," said a male voice.

"Lelouch-sama! This girl!" The models pointed at CC and burst into tears with unpracticed synchrony. They all sat where they stood and bawled like spoiled brats.

"I was delivering pizza." she said hopelessly.

The purple-eyed male glared at her. "It'll take hours to get them all fixed up again. Congratulations, you ruined our show."

CC had the audacity to bow mockingly. "It was my pleasure."

"Fat ass." taunted of the models said behind her.

CC whirled around, her temper fuming, "Who are you calling fat? Imbecile. Do you think you're better than everyone just 'cause you're tall and skinny? You have life so easy, all you have to do is pose for photos and strut down a ramp. Being a model must be a breeze. You wouldn't last an hour in the real world."

"Lulu!" the model whined.

Said man glared at the green haired pizza girl. "You think modeling is easy? Well you're mistaken."

CC snorted, "I have no time, talking about this. I have a REAL job to do. It's $25.50 thank you."

Lelouch smirked, "For a squished pizza on the floor? I don't think I can eat that. How are you going to repay it? And what of my spring collection? No one wants to buy a frock slathered in pepperoni pizza."

CC's eyes widened, and looked at the damage the pizza, ahem, she had caused.

The thing, (though Lelouch called it a frock she highly doubt it was) had the Pizza Express's special deluxe pepperoni pizza smooched onto it.

_Poopies…_

"Have you heard of the saying, you break it you pay it?" Lelouch sniffed, "well that applies to this fashion house too."

"Judging from her looks, she barely has enough to pay for her rent," a model sneered. Fellow models laughed.

Lelouch silenced them with a glare.

CC gulped, it was true. Her gas had already been cut and if she didn't leave soon her only job will… CC looked around for support or aid. Nothing. She sighed inwardly to herself, what did she expect?

"Look," she said slowly backing away. "I don't know how I'm going to pay for it. But I will." with that she dashed off into the night.

There was a brief silence before a model asked.

"What just happened?"

Lelouch granted himself a face palm. What happened indeed? His spring collection was ruined and he had no idea who did it.

"Postpone the show for tonight." he ordered the makeup artist before dialing a number into his cell phone.

"Uh Lamperouge-sama?" an orange head said shyly.

"Yes Fenette?"

"I picked up that girl's ID when we were uh, fighting her." she looked away blushing. In her fingers was a broken string with an ID attached to it.

"Thank you, Fenette. You're an _angel_." Lelouch smiled and kissed the girl on top of her forehead.

He examined the ID card and eyed the photo viciously.

"CC from the local Pizza Express… Be prepared." He laughed evilly, causing all his models to look at him.

:x:

CC walked out from the manager's room and breathed out a sigh of relief. Though the customers had threatened and complained multiple times she had not been fired. She recalled her manager's words. Pull one more stunt like this again and you'll be fired. She packed up her bag and ran back to her flat that was conveniently close to the pizza store. It was a small 3m by 5m room with a small toilet and shower. Nothing was luxurious about it. The only reason why CC had chosen it was because she could afford it.

_But if that Lulu man finds me I won't._

CC undressed and unpacked the leftovers from Pizza Express. She bit into the soft (but now cold) crust and relished the saltiness of the cheese hit the back of her throat. There was only one reason why CC worked at Pizza Express. She got all the leftovers from the customers and CC LOVED pizza. Well, there was also the fact that no one would hire a 17-year-old runaway girl with no college qualifications. At lonely nights such as tonight, CC would sometimes wonder what would have happened if she had stayed home. No, it wouldn't have been worth it. If her mother had her way, she would have been studying embroidery. Worse, she could have already been arranged to marry some oaf. She had chosen freedom. Freedom had its price and this was it. In the back of CC's mind she wondered what her future would be like but pushed it to the back of her mind. There were many more things to worry about. For instance, whether she could pay next month's gas. She needed a plan fast. CC slept fitfully and was woken by the first train running above her head.

_Life doesn't get any worse than this._

CC yawned and ran to find work. Her first stop was a boutique. Boutiques were good; they paid a lot more than the amount of effort needed. She gasped when she saw the main poster.

_Lelouch Lamperouge's spring collection out soon! Check in store for details._

On the picture was the blond model wearing the frock she had stained yesterday! CC swallowed guilty. Perhaps the clothing industry wasn't right for her. But then they paid a whole lot more than most jobs… CC held her breath and stepped into the boutique.

"Hello, are you looking for someone to work here? I'm flexible most hours, apart from after 6…"

CC looked up to see a small petite brunette in a wheelchair.

"Welcome, I'm sure I'll love to hire you miss. I'm Nunnali and the owner of this store."

CC sensing that Nunnali was blind, walked in front of her and bowed deeply.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Good morning Nunnali, I made some muffins, I was thinking that you might want some…"

Lo and behold our dearest CC was face to face to Lelouch. Part of her wondered if it okay was to run away. Part of her told her if she didn't she'd become a hobo. Without pizza. According to the Pizza Express manual you needed a place to live to be employed.

"Ah Onii-sama! Meet my new assistant-"

"We've met," Lelouch said with a stupid grin on his face. Why was it there? "Did I tell you that it was this girl who ruined my spring frock that I spent my whole season on?"

"Oh, Onii-sama…" Nunnali said softly.

CC took this as an opportunity to bolt.

_Must get away, must get away._

For the next few hours CC huddled around corners looking like a fugitive. By then it was dark and time for her work.

Little did she know what she had bestowed upon herself.

:x:

"Pizza Express, may I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like a girl who's around 5'2. Measurements are about 32-25-35?"

CC gulped, was it Lelouch?

_And how did he know my measurements? _

"Oh and did I mention? She ruined my spring collection-"

CC hurriedly hung up and got away from the phone. She ran towards the counter.

"Orders please?" she said looking down at her keyboard.

"I would like a short, green haired-"

CC looked up and saw Lelouch staring at her with a somewhat mocking grin on his face. CC stifled a scream. She grabbed a co-worker and begged him to serve Lelouch, claiming that nature was calling her desperately.

After spending 10 minutes hiding in the toilet, CC was certain Lelouch was gone.

Oh but he wasn't.

There he was sitting on the table closest to the counter, eying it with the intensity of an eagle. A hand held a slice of pizza in one head, chewing slowly. At the rate he was going, it would take him hours to finish it. CC bet that he had timed it so that he would finish it right on time of the end of her shift.

"Why are you following me?" CC hissed at him while she cleaned the neighboring table.

"You have a debt to pay. I'll follow you till you pay it. Like a loan shark." he chuckled sadistically.

"Get out of here!" she yelled, spraying some liquid detergent into Lelouch's eyes.

Said male screamed as the solvent contacted with his eyeballs.

"CC! In my office now!" the manager bellowed.

:x:

It was great, just great, thought CC as she walked home. She was fired. Life was so low CC wondered if she should just jump off a bridge.

"Heard you got fired," Lelouch smirked.

CC jumped, startled. "Stalker! How do you know where I live?"

"Your application form had your address on it, so why were you at my sister's boutique applying for a job? Didn't want to stop ruining my clothes?"

CC stopped herself from strangling him.

"Please go away, I have nothing left." she pleaded.

Lelouch blocked her path, "Yes you do, your debt."

"We both know that I would never be able to pay it."

"Well you can… It's simple."

CC raised her eyebrows prompting him to continue.

"Be my under-dog, rain of shine. I don't care if you're dying from piggy flu. Be at my doorstep at 7am and don't expect to return home till after 12."

"Deal." There was no hesitation. This was her only hope.

Lelouch leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. CC backed away her face burning shocked. What was that all about?

"Payment for the pizza," he laughed. "Be at my doorstep by 7 or there _will_ be consequences."

CC shuddered to think of what those 'consequences' might be.

As Lelouch walked down the street, he heard CC shout 'Rapist' after him.

His only response was a laugh. He was going to have fun.

----------------

_He opened the door of light and it stung my eyes... It hurt, it hurt. But I was ever so grateful._

---------------------

_

* * *

_

**Do you think I should continue this? What sort of torture do you want CC to go through? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

---------------

_He made me dance to his tune.... _

---------------

"Damn it!" CC growled to no one particular, "Why do I have to do all these things?" CC waved the feather duster in the air. "I thought the sewing room was supposed to be _kept _lint and dust free!" CC watched as a mountain of dust rain down. Why did you put so much stuff on that shelf?"

"Your eyes remind me of the meadows near where I used to live," crooned Lelouch poetically from a nearby room.

CC grimaced. She had stopped counting how many times someone's eyes reminded Lelouch of something. But maybe it was the fourteenth time. And it was only 11 in the morning. God this was going to be a long day.

The female giggled. "Your eyes remind me of the eggplants from the supermarket." CC quaked and let off a loud snort, unable to contain herself. The door opened and the model stepped into Lelouch's sewing room.

"Not there, dearie. I don't let girls into my sewing room. It's _dangerous_."

"Then what is she!" the model said accusingly. A model jabbed a razor like fingernail into CC's throat. CC swore she saw blood. Oh no, wait. That was red nail polish.

"Who's she?" the model repeated with a trace of venom.

Lelouch calmly leaned against the door smirking at CC.

"You really do have a way of cleaning don't you? Though you're a bit nutty and mutter things to yourself all the time, it was the first time I could see my reflection in the toilet seat!"

"This place is so messy! You said to _keep_ the room dust and lint free! Doesn't that imply it was already clean?"

Lelouch put his hand on his head. The universal signal for distress, "I haven't had much time to clean it you know, I spent the whole of last season working on this splendid couture frock." he wept dramatically, "but _someone_ ruined it. Threw pizza at it."

Said pizza thrower looked away slightly guilty.

The model gasped in astonishment. "Oh poor baby," she cried before rushing into Lelouch arms, squealing like a piglet.

Lelouch greeted the embrace and bells jiggled. Yes bells. Lelouch was wearing a ridiculous cowboy outfit (obviously designed and tailored by himself) complete with a cowboy hat. The hat was horrifying. Every time Lelouch moved, the bells jiggled.

CC made a note to burn the hat when Lelouch wasn't looking.

"The workroom is messy because I spent a lot of time in it." explained Lelouch a tad bit more seriously. "This is why you lack success. To become successful in something you must immerse yourself into it. Breath the same air as it," Lelouch waved his hands philosophically.

"But do you really need this?" CC held up a pair of shiny but blunt scissors.

"It's treasure," Lelouch breathed, "it was used Charles Frederick Worth himself. I also used it for my first couture design."

CC looked down at the pair of scissors. "T-this thing?" she said unbelievably.

"Yes," Lelouch said, unwrapping himself from the model's embrace walking closer to CC.

"Too bad it's only a fake model."

CC decided to throw the fake model at him.

Lelouch caught the scissors with ease and looked cheerfully at her. "When you open and shut them, they light up and make snipping sounds."

Lelouch circumnavigated the room running his finger along the table to check for dust. "The real pair has been stolen by an evil guy. And that evil guy was coincidentally relatives with a handsome, charming young man."

CC rolled her eyes, "You were related to this guy?"

Lelouch smiled and shook his head, "No, why would you think that?" he inspected the room. "Though handsome and charming are words to describe me..."

When Lelouch finished inspecting the room, he wrapped his arms around the model's waist, "We're going to have a fashion shoot at noon! But before we leave, remember to wash up the champagne glasses from last night." Lelouch led the model out of the room, "Oh and if any models are still in my house by noon, be an angel and chase them out? We can't have free-loaders living here."

CC clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Outside the room CC heard Lelouch scolding the model playfully. "You must go back home now, what ever would your parents think if they found out you've snuck out?"

CC rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long long day.

:x:

"Lelouch-sama! I can't fit the piece!" A particularly slim red head screamed. CC looked with obvious interest. This ought to be interesting.

Lelouch looked up from his sowing, a needle in his mouth. "What do you mean?" he said in an almost menacing tone.

"I gained- uh, the steamer shrunk the fabric!" the model whined. Lelouch eyes raced around the room until it pierced the one holding the steamer.

CC looked around guiltily. Was it just her, or was someone watching her? She switched off the steamer just as Lelouch walked towards her.

"You want to ruin my fashion spread too?" Lelouch asked. CC shook her head, unsure. Lelouch faced her head on, he held her gaze for a while before sighing and dropping it.

"I guess me expecting a _pizza_ girl steam my clothes was a mistake. My poor babies." he mourned, a fist clenched over his chest melodramatically.

All the employees in the room turned their heads when Lelouch uttered the word 'pizza'. Their eyes glinted maliciously.

One of the models (5'9) walked over and snarled at CC. "You, fully knowing the dangers of pizza, serve it and distribute it?!" her voice glinted with hysteria. "Do you know how many _calories_ there are in one bite of that THING?"

CC shook her head and backed into another model (5'11) who was wearing one of the pieces in Lelouch's spring couture collection. It was a wine coloured dress that twisted into itself not unlike how a rose would. The fabric was soft and velvety, CC had to stop herself from rubbing her face against it. Her eyes were lined with a lime green that complimented her ice blue painted lips. Though the colors put together were strange, with Lelouch's influence and guidance it looked almost... Fantastic. Though CC hated to admit it, Lelouch was good at what he was doing. That was probably why his attitude was so shoddy!

"Do you mind?" the 5'11 model asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes I do mind!" the 5'9 model yelled, "This girl serves PIZZA!"

5'11 gasped. "Not _pizza_! How could you?" she slapped CC on the face, "it ruined my perfect 24 inch waist! After I ate it, my waistline was 24-1/2 inches! Dieee!"

Hence, CC was battered around by the two models. She looked over to Lelouch who was smiling smugly as if he had just executed the perfect plan. He was doing that evil genius pose too. You know the one where you rest the side of your face into the nook of your fingers while smiling evilly? Yes it was that pose.

Lelouch probably knew that models were like Francium and pizzas were like Astatine. When put together both react violently and in the end it was going to end up in flames. They were a deadly combination but it was fun fun fun to watch!

Ah our purple-eyed evil genius was a budding chemist.

Lelouch walked to the front door, "I'm going out to buy my special deluxe limited edition flower lunchbox." before he turned away he gestured to CC, "Be a pumpkin and serve the models lunch for me? Half of them don't eat anyway, so you won't need to give out much."

Lelouch waved his fingers and exited the house, as soon as he saw that no one was looking, he started sprinting across the street.

Never let it be said that Lelouch was a fit man. Though he stopped only a couple of blocks away, by the time he got there, his breath was in rags and he was on the verge of collapsing.

"When, if I ever get back, I'll buy myself one of those ridiculous home gymnasiums advertised on shopping channels." Lelouch vowed to the sky.

Ah, the lengths people would go to for food.

Lelouch counted the number of people before him in the line.

There were 6. Lelouch let out a sigh of relief until he heard what the first person wanted.

"Three special deluxe limited edition flower lunchboxes please."

He gasped in horror, he had forgot the double orders! Lelouch crossed his fingers and hoped that there would be one left for him.

"One special deluxe limited edition flower lunchbox please."

"A teriyaki chicken please."

"Two special deluxe limited edition flower lunchboxes."

"A special deluxe limited edition flower lunchbox."

"A special deluxe limited edition flower lunchbox."

Lelouch sighed in relief. "One speci-"

A male rudely banged into him and grabbed his precious special deluxe limited edition flower lunchbox. "Thanks," he said before dropping his money on the counter.

Lelouch filled with rage caught up with the man. "Hey, you pushed in!" Lelouch yelled.

The man looked at him, he was roughly the same age as him and had the most terrific green eyes. "First in first serve." he said before pushing past Lelouch and into the busy streets.

Jerk. Lelouch walked up to the nearest pay phone and quickly dialed the emergency numbers. "I would like to report an attempted rape?" Lelouch used his high pitched girlish voice as he spoke, "Yes, he's around 6ft 1, brown hair with green eyes? I'm in the Peach Garden Square, yes, he was there just a few minutes ago. No, I'm fine. I ran away before he could do anything… Yes, thank you for your concern. My name is the beautiful sylph, CC" he hung up with an air of satisfaction. Now back to work. There were many more _wonderful_ things to do.

There was a lesson to be learnt today. Never ever get in Lelouch Lamperouge's bad side.

"Lelouch-sama, there's a big problem," a technician cried. "The water fountain for our shoot has broken down!"

Lelouch looked at the models still playing football kicking the once pizza serving ball. He then proceeded to smirked evilly. Yes, there was going to be more fun today.

"Be a jewel and pass me your cell phone please?" Lelouch said with an extra 3 tablespoons of sugar mixed into his voice.

"Hello," Lelouch said in the most feminine voice he could muster, "I need the fire brigade? There's been a huge emergency at the Lamperouge couture house! Yes, oh my name? My name is the lamenting wonder, CC."

Lelouch hung up and winked at the technician, "We'll have water in no time."

Almost an instant later, a big red fire truck pulled up beside the couture house.

"Where's the fire?!" a particular eager fireman shouted.

"Fire?" Lelouch said innocently, "there isn't fire here, though we don't have enough water." he looked over to CC evilly. "CC did you call them? I thought you might have heard about our water shortage problem but I didn't _mean_ for you to do this!"

"Ah yes, CC was the one who called." the chief officer complied.

Everyone looked at the dazed pizza server. "What?" she asked dreamily.

"My gravest apologies," Lelouch said convincingly. "But there is a favour that I dare not ask." he paused dramatically. He lowered his head and covered his mouth. Three seconds should do…

"And what is that?" the chief asked.

"Well you see, our water fountain broke. It's the central piece for our photo shoot but now…" Lelouch trailed off.

"Would you like us to fill it up for you?"

Lelouch gasped as if they were the ones to come up with the idea, "Really? You would do that for us? How _wonderful_ of you."

The fire chief grinned, "I'm sure our boys won't mind eh?" The male fire-fighters were already waving and wiggling their eyebrows at the models who giggled in response.

"But before that," the chief said, his face suddenly stern. Lelouch gnashed his teeth together, a hitch in his plans? "I would like to speak to CC, it's a crime to call 911 for a false emergency."

Lelouch smiled, no, not a hitch in his plans, it was more like a hidden cherry in the mountain of ice-cream.

:x:

"Ah, though you only serve and deliver pizzas, you're very good at making tea." Lelouch sipped his Earl Grey delicately and bit into a scone. "The flavor is not too strong, and the temperature is just right."

CC couldn't help but feel flattered. "Flattery won't work on me." she replied.

Lelouch smirked evilly. "I know, but it puts people in a great mood. Help me trim those bushes? They really need pruning."

CC sniffed disdainfully, "so that was your interior motive."

"Well found Sherlock. Now run along, the bushes aren't going to turn back into spheres by themselves."

Lelouch grabbed a pair of shears from nowhere and snipped the space between CC's next and throat.

"Here you go _darling_."

CC snipped a stray branch from the otherwise circular shrub. Though cutting trees weren't at the top of CC's To Do list at the heat of the day, they obviously weren't at the bottom. (Letting Lelouch use her lap as a pillow was the lowest point of her life). She wiped the moisture from her forehead and was astonished to find more. What was happening? It obviously wasn't raining... A shudder ran through CC's spine.

In a few seconds something extremely unpleasant will contact her.

3...

2...

1...

"I forgot to warn you, my sprinklers go off every so often." a male voice said from a balcony.

CC looked up. Sure enough it was her 'master'. She ignored him and continued trimming the branches. She was soaked now.

"Uh, CC maybe you should stop? You'll catch a cold."

CC suddenly found that the most important mission in her life was to cut shrubs into perfect geometrical spheres.

Maybe she should try getting a job in the gardening industry and pay off her debt that way.

"Your shirt is going see-through.... I can see your bra!" Lelouch said sing-song voice. "It's blue!"

CC made a rude gesture at the direction of Lelouch that involved waving her middle finger at him.

There was a long silence, so long in fact, CC thought Lelouch had finally stopped bothering her and went off to annoy the duck out of someone else.

It was then Lelouch appeared in front of her. So close she could see the little sparkles in his iridescent purple eyes.

"You're really troublesome you know," he said, his own hair dripping wet. He threw her a towel over her head and took his cowboy jacket off and wrapped it around CC. As he led CC away by the hand, Lelouch couldn't help but how good blue, green went together. Especially when the fabrics were wet…

Coincidentally, wet, blue and green fabrics was the focus of his next collection. Who knew where he got that idea from?

---------------

_And played me like a grand piano..._

---------------

* * *

**Haha so the second chapter has ended... Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I apologize for making CC so OOC, but I promise you by the end of this series CC will be back to the CC we know and love. (Lelouch will set her right again.)**

**Just a few notes...**

**Charles Frederick Worth is called the father of haute couture. For more information wiki him :) **

**For the OOCness... It's no excuse, but I'm rather inexperienced with CG. But I'll get better at it. I'm not going to do the whole "if she was under this this this situation she would become like this" carp. But her personality won't be like this for long... For now I'll make it up with (not so funny) comedy relief.**

**The theme of my next chapter (that is, if I don't change my mind) is serving! (I'll use your ideas Wynster McG!)**

**Useless bits of trivia... Write down your height!**


	3. Chapter 3

---------------

_At the time, I really thought he was doing it all for fame and glory._

---------------

"I'm terribly sorry," Lelouch said, his head bobbing earnestly. "It's my fault for dropping the coffee on your table." Lelouch took a step closer to CC and gasped, "There's a stain! Your shirt got dirty! I am so sorry for the inconvenience. Please forgive me."

In one swift motion Lelouch undressed himself and wrapped his shirt around CC. "It's going to get cold, so please wear this. You can bring it back whenever the mood suits you."

Lelouch bowed as CC turned, "Please forgive me for my insolence, master."

:x:

We all know that was a dream.

CC woke up feeling deliciously happy, it was a dream, but a dream was still a dream. Dreams are meant to come true, right? CC vowed to make sure that Lelouch would call her 'master'.

One day.

The first train of the day shattered CC's happiness. Sighing, she got up to get ready for her 'work'.

Two days till rent day. CC wondered how she was going to get around this one. Lelouch didn't seem like a kind Samaritan to take her in.

There were no free lunches in this cruel cruel world.

:x:

"Your tea is most delicious. You must tell me how to make it one day," Lelouch sipped the tea before setting it down lightly on the table. "So, how did you learn to make tea so nicely? Worked at a café?"

"Something like that," CC muttered.

"One more cup please," Lelouch smiled at CC innocently, as if he wasn't inconveniencing her in anyway. He wasn't. Really.

"That's your fourth cup!" CC exclaimed.

"Take it as a compliment." Lelouch grinned, "Are you going to say no to this charming, handsome face?"

CC huffed and she puffed, and she went to make another cup of tea for Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch smiled at CC's back amusedly.

"Onii-sama?" Nunnali appeared just as CC disappeared into the kitchen. "I'm going to meet my friend's friend's stepbrother's cousin." she said happily. "He's coming from overseas!"

Lelouch's insides screamed with terror. Everything about this meeting was suspicious! What would happen to our precious little Nunnali! She's so innocent and trusting, what if she met a paedophile?

"Onii-sama," Nunnali said scoldingly. Ah, she had sensed Lelouch's obvious 'discomfort'. "He's a kind person, really."

_A he!_

"Here," Nunnali found Lelouch's hand and placed a crane on his palm. "He taught me how to make one of these over the phone. Japanese people believe that if you make a thousand of these cranes you can grant a wish," Nunnali smiled cheerily, "Isn't that lovely?"

Lelouch sighed. If only the world was that simple…

Sensing that Nunnali was determined to go Lelouch gave up. It's said that even the most evil person has someone he cares about and dotes on. If Lelouch was the most evil person on earth, (which is all supposition of course, for who would hate this lovely angel of a designer?) Nunnali would be that special someone. She had Lelouch wrapped around her delicate little pinky.

All hail sister complexes.

"What's your wish Nunnali?" Lelouch asked, examining the crane for any hidden weapons. Yes it was a crane, but our dear Lelouch suffered extreme paranoia.

"Well," Nunnali pondered, "I would want a 'yasashii' world."

Lelouch smiled, "I'm sure by the time you open your eyes again, the world will be peaceful."

_I'll make it._

"Really?" Nunnali said, her face full of delight.

"Anything for you Nunnali." Lelouch said gently patting her on the head. "Now let me yell at that tardy maid of ours who's taking forever to bring my tea."

CC was almost peacefully boiling tea when the morning newspaper came in through the window hitting her on the head. Yes, through the window. CC now understood why assassins had such deadly accuracy, they had a lifetime of throwing newspapers at people's heads before becoming an assassin.

CC studied the paper projectile, her eyes growing bigger as she read the headline.

"Missing: the sole heir of-"

"CC, if you were any slower you'd be making the tea backwards." Lelouch said, leaning against the frame of the kitchen door.

CC panicked and squirmed. Where she could hide the newspaper?!

"Hmmm, what's that?" Lelouch said, his curiosity aroused.

"Nothing, just a random boring old newspaper."

"Really?" Lelouch said unbelievingly.

Lelouch stealthily walked behind CC creeping up above her.

"Hmm, miss-"

CC screamed and bit Lelouch's hand that had unconsciously rested on CC's shoulder. Lelouch yelped liked a kicked puppy but not before snatching the newspaper from CC's unguarded hand. Securing his hold on the newspaper, he held the roll high up in the air.

CC looked at Lelouch menacingly. In her eyes, Lelouch was holding the newspaper tauntingly, just above the height she could reach.

Remember the line in chapter one? The bottom line? Well the bottom line, today, in chapter three was crossed again. With a strangled cry CC tackled Lelouch to the ground flinging the newspaper away. CC pinned Lelouch down on the hard ground using some wrestling move she had saw on television. Lelouch lay still on the ground panting; his fitness levels rivaled an obese person. He looked up at CC.

"Is this the part where you ravish me?" Lelouch looked almost vulnerable and scared. CC ignored the comment and began poking Lelouch on the sides of his hips making him twitch uncontrollably. There was the sound of uncontrollable laughter as CC moved up and began tickling his sensitive areas. Lelouch writhed and twisted, trying to break away from the fluttering fingers contacting his torso, but it was all in vain. Getting tired from laughing (yes that happens to unfit people), Lelouch stopped breathing. CC, seeing that Lelouch's face was turning blue, stopped tickling him and got out of the wrestling position. Recovering, Lelouch dived for the newspaper again.

Some people just never learn.

CC once again snatched the newspaper easily out of Lelouch's hands, (Those hands were made for designing, not gripping!) and tore the front page away. She scrunched it into a ball before stuffing it into her mouth and swallowing it.

Lelouch was astounded. This was a cultural shock! Never in his high-class life had he seen someone willingly eat paper!

CC swallowed the piece of newspaper, wondering if newspaper was good for the digestive system. Most likely not. Then she wondered if newspapers caused constipation. Most likely so.

_Darn, I should have burnt it along with that stupid cowboy hat_.

CC absentmindedly drank the now warm tea she had prepared for Lelouch. Satisfied that the sip of tea was going to cure her indigestion, she hummed and hurriedly left the kitchen, heading towards the toilet.

The tea she had been serving to Lelouch was laxatives after all.

:x:

"Friction is romantic," Kaguya insisted to the unbelieving Suzaku.

"Yes it is, my dear cousin," Suzaku said, trying to mollify her.

"Just think about it, by stealing that obentou, you'll become Lelouch's rival and deadly enemy. And I shall be his one true love!" Kaguya pirouetted for a dramatic effect before continuing, "Whom should I support? My family or my true love?!"

"That's a pretty lame motive for stealing a lunchbox. It seems more like an author from some fanfiction needed to explain why I acted so brutishly in the last chapter."

Kaguya frowned. "Of course not. You're doing this all for me. From now on you're going to steal more of his things to make sure he hates you." Kaguya pointed at the 'stolen' lunchbox. "Eat that lunchbox, don't waste it. Not when there are so many starving Indians in Africa."

Suzaku resisted an urge to giggle like a little school girl, "You didn't want it?" he asked, managing to keep his voice steady.

"Nope,"

"From now till the day I become Lelouch's wife, I'm going on a diet. Designers' wives are supposed to be fashionable right?" Kaguya looked her watch. "Oh noes, I have an appointment to go to. I'll call you next time when I need you to steal things from Lelouch again."

Then Suzaku was alone, with the lunchbox he had stolen. Out of the blue, a loud shout came from above Suzaku's head.

"That person from below, look out!"

Suzaku looked up to see a fuchsia hair girl falling from a five storey high building. Too stunned to do anything, Suzaku watched as the girl hit the ground and witnessed her becoming a pancake. Blood like tomato sauce sprayed out into a fine mist. And that was the end of her.

That is, if it was in real life of course. But because this is a fanfiction, Suzaku with his lightning quick reaction, abandoned Lelouch's beloved obentou and caught her in his awaiting arms. His face was just inches apart from hers, they stared deeply into each others eyes, enchanted. Neither could tear their gaze away. It was only when someone on the path hooted 'get a room', did they break their gazes.

Ah. Youth sure is wonderful.

"Sorry for jumping down from a building like that, it must have been very sudden." the girl said somewhat shy for someone who had just boldly stared into a stranger's eyes for a minute.

Suzaku scratched his head, "Yes, I didn't expect anyone to fly down at me like that."

Neither of them registered the fact that it was extremely queer to jump from a five storey. Not to mention dangerous.

The girl sighed. Suzaku cocked his head to the side, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Yeah," the girl replied, "The truth is, I'm escaping from some bad people. Could you help me?"

Suzaku nodded and helped her up. "I'm Euphie," the girl said, curtsying to her knight in shining armour.

"I'm-"

Euphie smiled, "You're famous. You're the son of the late fashion dictator of Japan."

Suzaku sighed, why did everyone think of him as the son? Why couldn't he just be Suzaku?

"But I don't know Kururugi Suzaku, the man who just caught me when I jumped out of that building." Euphie grinned, "I'd love to get to know him." Euphie grabbed both of Suzaku's hands, "Come on," she said, "I feel like shopping,"

:x:

"Lelouch Lamperouge," said the magazine editor. "A pleasure it is to meet you. You have my condolences, blah blah." he said, smoothing his hair back. "Now, you know the rules. You create an interesting editorial idea with these clothes, and we'll let you have a place in our Japan fashion week. The time limit is 2 hours. Think of a theme and come up with something to astound us. Ta ta," the magazine editor said as he exited the room. He turned sharply and bumped into CC who was carrying Lelouch's sewing kit.

"Excuse me," apologized CC.

The magazine editor looked at CC in disgust. "Is this your model?" the magazine editor asked in a rude tone. "Be professional, just look at her," the magazine editor pointed the CC as if she was merely a _thing_. "You will not win with her by your side. Non?"

Lelouch grinned, "I understand." But that didn't mean he agreed. In fact he just gave Lelouch a brilliant idea…

After the editor left, Lelouch looked up at CC, "In half an hour's time I'm going to have the models eat lunch. I don't want anyone fainting on set." Lelouch grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a few lines.

"Here," he said giving the slip to CC, "Go and get these things and make a salad. It might be uh, a little _hard_ to get, so you can use as much money as you want." he handed CC his no limit eftpos card. CC's sparkled at the thought of withdrawing large amounts of money and…

"This of course comes out of your non existent wage. By the looks of it, you might have to work hmmm…" Lelouch counted his fingers, "A couple more lifetimes?"

CC stuck her tongue out and left for the supermarket.

_White chicken meat- 10 kg_

_White cabbage- 40kg_

_Mayonnaise 60 L_

_Coconut cream and shavings- 20 kg_

CC's eyes popped out as she read the list, what on Lelouch's lala land did he want it for? Was he trying to feed an army?!

:x:

"So. do you have a headache?" the checkout man asked CC somewhat too considerately.

"No?" CC said suspiciously.

"Well if you do, we have really good pain relievers which _happen_ to be on sale, if you buy one it's-"

"Okay okay, I'll take a pack, is that enough? Could you quicken your pace? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"This is my fastest pace and this is my slowest pace." the check out person said in a martyr-like tone.

CC sighed. "Make it four packs if you can finish checking out my groceries in five minutes."

The checkout assistant suddenly went thrice as fast.

Hooray for bribery!

Within three minutes and ninety-two seconds, CC was lugging of her 'groceries' with six packs of pain relievers sticking out of her pocket.

:x:

"I can't take it anymore!" screamed Lelouch. He looked down at CC, metaphorically and literally. "Change out of what you're wearing now!"

CC looked down at her clothes, she didn't see anything wrong with it. But then again, her aesthetic senses were inactive.

"Go into the wardrobe and change. NOW!"

CC looked at Lelouch astonished at his sudden outburst, was he finally cracking under his own brilliance? After all, there is no element of genius without some form of madness. Not wanting to aggravate Lelouch, CC ran off into the changing rooms.

Lelouch spun on his chair and smiled. His plan was perfect. Just how he liked things to be.

Few moments later, CC came out of the wardrobe wearing a pair of white overalls she had found.

"Nothing _fits_ me." CC yelped. "It's all too big this way," CC stretched her arms lengthwise, "and too small here." she pointed at her buttocks. Lelouch grinned. "All the better for my eyes, my cheerie." he knelt his chin on the palm of his hand. "Now go and serve the lunch to my models. Be extra careful. I have _all_ the models in full make-up and outfits."

"Whatever," CC said.

Lelouch seemed unnaturally excited as CC exited the door, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he could see CC's blue underwear underneath the white overalls. Maybe. He briefly wondered why CC liked wearing blue undergarments so much.

Ah our Lelouch is growing up.

CC was amazed at how fast the cooks worked in a set. Fast food restaurants were nothing compared to this. The cooks must have all been ninjas in their past lives. The speed they chopped the chicken meat and cabbages! Within 5 minutes, they were plopping blobs of mayonnaise-cabbage-chicken breast salads into plates. They waited expectantly as CC took a tray and began handing out the food.

The models, all donned in various white dresses, looked at CC as she handed the plates and giggled. CC got her plate and looked for a table to sit on. All of them were occupied. Should she do the typical teenage high school thing and sit in a toilet cubicle?

It seemed like a good option. CC headed towards door. That was when something flew _over_ her head. Not at but over! Was she _that_ short?!

That was _insulting_!

CC turned around sharply, looking for the culprit. No one owned up. Deciding to keep her temper in check, she turned heading towards the door. That was when _another _blob of mayonnaise went _over_ her head and onto a model's hair. She glared at CC as if she was the culprit.

Uh oh. It did seem to look like it. She was caught white handed after all.

The model yelled and threw the plate of salad, aiming for CC that unfortunately (or rather fortunately to CC) missed her and hit the model who coincidentally threw the first blob of mayonnaise.

Thus, commenced the fight. There were three teams. Team one consisted of the model who started it all and all her fellow minions.

Team two was the model who got hit by the blob of mayonnaise and all her groupies.

Team three, sadly consisted only of CC and her faithful shadow.

Before the first grenade of mayonnaise hit CC, blinding her, CC saw Lelouch smiling as if he was a cat that had just wiped out of the whole population of canaries.

She had been used a-gain.

This uh, mayonnaise and cabbage fight could have been the ragnarok. The apocalypse. World War III. IF _a very important person_ did not walk into the cafeteria.

The models in the cafeteria stopped fighting (throwing). A hush fell in the room.

The magazine editor had arrived.

He looked at the room his eyes inspecting the floor which was caked in mayonnaise (fat free of course). His face turned to a horrific shade of blue as his oxygen was cut off, then to red as all the blood rushed back into his face in one instant. He raised a fist towards CC.

"What have you done!" he screamed.

---------------

_But he was actually for doing it for someone else._

---------------

_

* * *

_

**Do you think I rant too much? I'm sorry it took me ages to update but I'm completely flat.**

**My friend found my Lelouch for me! -hugs-**

**This story goes to Poisoned-Inkwell who stands at 4'8!**

**-Useless Trivia- **

**What kind of music do you listen to?**

**I like listening to alternative rock. Heard of the genre of Visual Kei? All the guys in it are bishies. Haha. At first they scared me and their singing style was SO weird. But now I'm just another die-hard fangirl.**

**Simmering Tofu out!**


	4. Chapter 4

---------------

_I thought the world was governed with guns and missiles...._

---------------

He walked towards CC. grabbing her shoulders and shaking them.

"Uh-" CC. stammered, she was in big poo poos now.

"What has Lelouch done?!" The magazine editor turned around to see Lelouch walking towards the pair.

"This is for my scene," Lelouch explained evenly.

The make-up editor remained unconvinced. "Really? Seemed like you lost control of your models."

"You must have caused this mess-- Shoo!" The magazine editor shooed CC. away as if she were a chicken.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The theme of this photo shoot is White Rebellion. She is my main model."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, including CC.'s.

"But you can't do that!" the magazine editor stuttered. "It's illegal… It's a rebellion!" The magazine editor finally clicked and hugged Lelouch. "It's wonderful! Prodigious!"

"Good." Lelouch grinned his vampiric grin. He unwrapped himself from the editor's embrace and walked towards CC. He grabbed her arm. "Come on, CC. You have a lot of work to do. You won't _dare _to defy me, will you?"

"I'll never work for you. I'll never-"

"You'll get $100 per hour." Lelouch grinned as though he had hit her weak spot because, well – he did

"--defy you." CC. said quickly.

_Rent!_

"Someone get her in make-up now!" the editor roared.

"It's too late to get a make-up designer." Lelouch grabbed his own make-up toolkit. "I'll do it." Lelouch opened the metal box and began selecting brushes and various pots.

"It'll be pretty easy. Close your eyes."

CC. obeyed and felt something cold touch her skin.

_Was Lelouch always this gentle? _

CC. blinked as Lelouch lifted the sponge away. She watched in amazement as Lelouch began to work quickly on her face, paying attention to minute details.

The intense gaze of undivided attention made CC. squirm. CC. felt uncomfortable with this new side of Lelouch. She had always thought he was a talented, albeit sadistic and extremely playerish, but this…. CC looked at him in a new light.

Maybe Lelouch wasn't so bad after all….

"Okay, I'm done," Lelouch said.

The magazine editor gaped."You did it under five minutes! Where did you learn how to apply make-up so quickly?"

Lelouch shrugged. "I naturally picked it up after watching the make-up artists do it."

All hail evil geniuses.

CC. looked in the mirror and was shocked. She glared at her reflection for a second before backing away.

"Who are you?" she yelled into the mirror. She struck some poses just to make sure it was actually she in the mirror.

"Mmmm, that's the right attitude," Lelouch said, clearly amused. "That's professional modeling for you. With the right hair, clothes and make-up you'll change into a different person!"

_Model? Me?_

CC. half snorted. As if she could be a model. She only stood at 5 feet 2 inches tall!

Lelouch looked sideways. "Stop staring at yourself. You're becoming more narcissistic than I."

CC. highly doubted anyone could be more narcissistic than Lelouch Lamperouge.

"Where is your photographer?" the magazine editor asked. "You only have half an hour left!"

"No need to worry. Your's truly is here." Lelouch jabbed a thumb at his chest.

"Okay, everyone. Gather 'round! I want you to do what you were doing before the magazine editor came." Lelouch winked. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

The models batted their eyelashes at Lelouch. "You're so forgiving, Lelouch-sama."

Said man blew them a kiss and looked over to CC.

"Try something like this."

CC watched in astonishment as the demon designer suddenly lay down on the ground and transformed into an accomplished male model.

CC. got into the position.

"Look more calculating," Lelouch ordered while retrieving his camera.

CC. tried. She really did. But the end result was that she looked as though she were eating a sour lemon.

Lelouch sighed and put down the camera. "This isn't working," he muttered.

"Break for five minutes!"

The models broke out of their poses and glared at CC. who gulped guiltily. Lelouch walked over to CC.

"Modeling isn't just about smiling at a camera prettily. You need to be aware of every part of your body," Lelouch lectured.

CC. frowned.

"Your eyes," said Lelouch, sitting down next to her, "have to show emotion. Eyes are the windows to the soul," he crooned poetically.

CC. had trouble wondering if he was being serious or mocking her.

"What makes a model successful is when her whole body is suggesting something while the eyes are showing something completely different. Juxtaposition and subtlety are the key to a good photograph."

"That's easier said than done." It didn't help that Lelouch was talking in riddles. Lelouch tilted his head bemusedly. "So, you admit it now? Remember what you said just around a week ago?"

"_You have life so easy, all you have to do is pose for photos and strut down a ramp. Being a model must be a breeze."_

CC. hugged her knees and pouted.

Lelouch looked seriously at CC. "My career is on the line, so I need you to make it work. Modeling doesn't just come naturally. You have to think about it. Look at the theme and the setting. If it helps, build a story around it. I'm giving you three minutes to come up with something fabulous."

CC. sat on the ground, pondering. White signified innocence, and since she was the centrepiece of the photo…. She was the leader to the rebellion right? The leaders of a rebellion are usually…. CC.'s thought linked directly to our favourite genius…

Evil.

_It's a juxtaposition!_

CC. finally understood what Lelouch meant. Ideas were coming easily now. What were evil geniuses like? Again, thoughts went directly to our dear Lelouch. He always worked from behind the scenes… completely innocent on the outside but in the inside... CC. gasped.

"You got something?" Lelouch asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes."

"Break's over!" Lelouch yelled. Then softly, so softly CC. wondered if she had imagined it…

"I knew you could do it."

This time around, CC. positioned herself on a table, school-girlishly swinging her legs underneath it.

Lelouch smiled. She had finally gotten it.

"Okay, I want all of you to crowd around CC, not directly in front of her but everywhere around her. Instead of your usual seductive and fierce looks, concentrate on looking more pure, innocent."

All the models got into position.

"Fenette?"

"Yes Lelouch-sama?" Fenette went pink.

"Be a cherub, and sit in front of CC.'s legs, please? The stubbiness of her legs is killing my aesthetic senses."

Lelouch earned a glare and a blob of fat-free mayonnaise on his shoulder.

"Good, keep that face!" The camera bulb flashed. "Make sure to keep your innocence though."

_This girl... with a nudge in the right direction is going all the way!_

Lelouch waved his hand sideways."CC. look that way and give me a variation of that expression."

_Her movements are completely in sync with the camera, something normally difficult for the models to follow._

CC. thought of Lelouch obliviously drinking her laxative tea, then rushing to the toilet in pain. She grinned.

"Tilt your chin just a bit. Perfect." The flash almost blinded CC.

_With just a slight angle of difference in her face, she is able to create a whole different expression. Amazing!_

"Time's up," the editor said looking at his watch. "Make sure to touch up the pictures. We accept nothing but perfect."

Lelouch looked at the magazine editor amusedly. "Everything I create defines perfection."

CC. rolled her eyes. But perhaps that arrogant person had a point.

"Good work, everyone." Lelouch clapped his hands, and all the models left the scene and went to the wardrobe department.

CC followed them. As she took off her make-up, she was slightly sad. It was boring to go back to the normal CC.

When CC. came out of the wardrobe, she saw Lelouch on the computer, scrolling through the images. "I'm going to choose these ones."

CC. gaped when she looked at Lelouch's selections, "Are you sure that's me?"

"Make-up can do wonders, can't it?" Lelouch teased.

CC. nodded, her eyes as wide as saucers. She looked completely different. As if she was reborn into a new person, her past forgotten….

Lelouch patted CC. on the head. "Come on, let's go. You did well today."

_If this girl weren't 5 foot 2... What could her future bring?_

As CC. grabbed Lelouch's hand and bit it, they were unaware of the green-eyed girl seething with jealously.

:x:

CC.'s stomach growled. Lelouch looked over and tried to cover his girlish giggles.

"Here, have this." He passed a rice ball to CC.

CC.'s eyes glistened dramatically. It was as if she were on the verge of tears. When was she ever this emotional? She was so out of character!

_So, Lelouch does have a nice side after all!_

"The date's the 16th."

_Present?! Does he know?_

She unwrapped the packaging and bit into the rice ball.

She chewed for a few seconds before her face turned purple. CC. spat, the rice flew out like an erupting volcano.

How utterly barbaric.

"I forgot to mention it's a few days past its expiry date."

"De-eeemon k-king." CC. spluttered.

"Don't worry, the human body is stronger than you think. Eating that rice ball will do less harm than you think."

"Well then, you eat it." CC. challenged.

"You touched it last," Lelouch said childishly. "And it's your fault for not looking at the best before date sticker."

CC. resolved to make a voodoo doll of Lelouch as soon as she got home.

"How dare you insult my precious Lelouch-sama!"

CC. turned and reeled back as a black-hair girl rushed up to her.

"How dare you even touch my Lelouch-sama!" the girl fan girlishly screamed. "I just called him mine didn't I?"

"Oh, how embarrassing." CC. said sarcastically.

Lelouch smiled."How may I address this beautiful young lady who just explicitly proclaimed her love for me?"

"My name is Sumeragi Kaguya, your future wife." Kaguya smiled sweetly and did a light curtsy.

"Oh?" Lelouch said, completely undisturbed at the revelations.

Kaguya turned back to CC. "Don't you dare go near him. He's mine! Keep away from him." She pointed at the rice ball that had been temporarily forgotten.

"Eat it. Don't you dare defy something Lelouch-sama told you to do."

CC gaped. Lelouch smirked. No help there.

CC. hesitated.

"Just eat it!"

Onlookers stopped to watch the drama unfolding on the streets. A green-eyed male who was walking with a fuchsia-haired girl suddenly stopped. He grabbed the girl's hand and started running away in the opposite direction. Perhaps, he knew this Kaguya?

CC. mournfully took a tentative bite and swallowed the rice. She looked at Kaguya, who was apparently no longer paying attention to her. CC. quickly threw the rest into a bush.

"Lelouch-sama, you're more dazzling in real life."

Lelouch sent her a wink of love."I knew Helena of Troy was beautiful enough to cause a war, but you're strikingly beautiful enough to make my heart skip a beat. CC. wondered whether _anyone_ thought Lelouch was an arrogant, egotistical jerk.

"Your eyes… they remind me of...."

CC mentally groaned and slapped her forehead. This again!

:x:

3….

2….

1….

0….

The clock chimed twelve, celebrating the birth of a new day.

_NOOOOOO!!!!_

CC. now officially aged 18, had spent her first few minutes of her birthday in the toilet again. For the third year in a row!

Rising from the toilet, disappointed, she washed her hands and headed towards the main door.

Time to go home and celebrate her birthday alone.

Lelouch intercepted CC. near the living room that was opposite to Nunnali's room.

"Happy birthday, pasty, whey-faced wench." Lelouch shoved a box in front of CC.'s face.

CC. gaped. How did Lelouch know it was her birthday?

"It was on the job application sheet," Lelouch explained, having read her thoughts. "Aren't you going to open it?"

CC. obliged and gasped, not knowing whether to feel insulted or honored. They were a pair of high-heels and from the looks of it, very expensive high heels.

"How much did this cost?"

Lelouch gave a rare, shy laugh, "Don't you know it's rude to ask how much something costs?"

"Hmmm, I guess."

"Try it on."

CC. sat on the floor and took off her grubby sneakers. She took the shoes donned them onto her feet.

"Here, let me help you-"

"It's fine," CC said. "I'm good with high heels." CC. deftly stood up and strolled up and down the room.

Lelouch stood, amazed."How did you do that?"

"Hmmm?" CC. said, twirling around to admire the high heels. "This is nothing."

_Compared to the things I wore back home._

"These… are 6-inch high heels, and you're calling them nothing," Lelouch wailed dramatically.

CC. scoffed, "There is no element of genius without some degree of insanity."

Lelouch raised one of his eyebrows."You're calling me a genius?"

"." CC. spelled out. She twisted around and prepared to slip away, and fortunately for rabid fanfiction readers, she tripped in her birthday present. Lelouch, being a man for once, caught her around the waist.

Their faces were so close, just only continents apart!

Lelouch, completely unperturbed, spoke softly. "There's a reason why short women drive men crazy. They wear 6-inch high heels to make themselves appear taller and end up tripping up in them. This gives an opportunity for their male partners to catch them when they fall and cuddle them like this." Lelouch hugged CC. tightly. "Short women are rather manipulative and calculating, don't you think?" Lelouch said, letting go of CC.

CC. regained her composure. Completely apathetic to Lelouch's antics, she merely nodded. "Not all short women are like that, you know. I, for one, would never do that."

"That's only because you don't have someone to catch you when you fall."

CC raised her eyebrow. "You caught me."

Lelouch turned his back on CC, his face looking towards the night sky.

"I won't be there to catch you next time. Make sure you find someone who'll catch you every time you fall." Lelouch turned to CC, a warped smile plastering his face, "Or you'll have a tough time cleaning the windows for me with a broken ankle."

The demon king had reincarnated.

"The master has prepared a birthday cake. The kitchen. Come hither." Lelouch held out a hand.

CC. bowed mockingly before taking his hand. "Yes, master."

---------------

_But, it turns out we are governed by needles and thread._

---------------

* * *

**Did anyone get diagnosed with diabetes after reading this chapter?**

**Thank you so much to Wynster McG for being my Beta-reader! If I knew where you live, I go over to your house and kiss you! -shifty eyes-**

**My exams are in two weeks and I do have to study for them. We have to sit a three hour exam! (I did a practice paper and did it in under an hour. T.T) **

**Random Triva:**

**What are you saving up for right now?**

**I'm saving up for a Transformer shirt (and/or) jacket! I'm currently stalking the shops. The moment they mark the price down, I shall pounce. Hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

---------------

_優しい世界がほしい。_

_Yasashii sekai ga hoshii._

_I want a gentle world._

---------------

Lelouch wiped a stray tear that had escaped from his left eye, "My Nunnali is growing up!"

CC awkwardly patted Lelouch as though she was consoling a parent losing a child.

"She's meeting that online friend of hers', isn't she?"

Lelouch nodded. "I can't take this anymore!" Lelouch grabbed CC's hand and dragged CC out of the house with him. Lelouch hailed a black taxi that was driving past. The black taxi screeched to a halt and did an impressive 180 before pulling over for the prospective fares.

"Follow that taxi!" Lelouch shouted, pointing to the yellow taxi in front of them. The unfortunate taxi driver looked ahead and saw a young girl's head through the rear window. The taxi driver turned to face a glowering Lelouch and the somewhat intrigued CC. The pair couldn't be her parents, could they? No, they were definitely too young.

Though they seemed like overprotective parents stalking their daughter on her first date.

:X:

"Oi, you're squashing me," CC complained.

"It's not my fault the telephone box is small," Lelouch retorted.

"You're blocking my view!"

"Look between my legs!"

The pair scrambled into a more comfortable position.

Lelouch saw Nunnali patiently waiting for his 'future brother-in-law'.

CC saw Lelouch's backside. "I can't see!" CC said pushing the 'obstacle' away.

Lelouch's private area was given a ticket to hell and back. Lelouch knelt over in pain as his groin described the details of its journey to him.

CC sat on Lelouch's back as he kneeled over. "Much better," she said happily.

Three cheers for sweet revenge.

Lelouch and CC waited in the musty telephone box for five minutes… Ten minutes…

"That abominable excuse for a human being is standing her up, isn't he?!" Lelouch growled.

"It appears so."

"Come on, let's go," Lelouch opened the telephone box and rushed over to Nunnali.

"Nunnali," Lelouch crouched down to her eye level.

"It's okay. I get it," Nunnali said evenly. "I want to go home. Please."

Lelouch said nothing and began wheeling her back.

No one spoke as the Lamperouge siblings went home.

"This is why I wanted to become a fashion designer," Lelouch yelled as soon as Nunnali had retreated into her room, wordless.

CC stood surprised, she had always thought Lelouch was a designer because he thought he was born to be one. CC didn't respond.

Let Lelouch rant his little heart out.

"I want to be a designer for Nunnali. I want to change the world into Nunnali's ideal. A 'yasashii' world. One with many ramps and lifts."

CC's eyes popped out in surprise? Ramps and lifts? What was Lelouch on about? Had the great Lelouch finally cracked? What was with him and the word 'yasashii'? In Japanese, the word 'yasashii' had two meanings. Obviously when Nunnali said 'yasashii' she meant gentle. How could Lelouch misinterpret it?!

CC gave Lelouch a shocked look, "Are you retarded?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Nunnali obviously meant gentle." CC looked at Lelouch as though he was a four-year old.

"Of course not, she meant easy!" Lelouch snapped. "Look!" Lelouch took a crane from his pocket and unfolded it.

**"I want an easy world." **

"The kanji on the piece of paper is clearly easy, not kind," Lelouch pointed out. "I may not be a native Japanese but I _can_ differentiate kind and easy."

CC said nothing but was clearly amused. Nunnali clearly touched-typed on the keyboard and used a voice synthesizer that read the words back out to her. A computer could not tell the difference between easy and gentle.

This brother here was so infatuated with his sister, he clearly wasn't thinking straight.

It was almost… Tragic. (You thought I was going to say sweet weren't you?)

Deciding not to say anything CC listened to Lelouch's continuous ranting.

"Of course Nunnali would want an easier world! It must be hard to get up without the aid of ramps and lifts. That's probably the reason why the guy stood her up!"

"Uh." CC said, "I don't think-"

"Of course that's the reason! Why else do you think he would have stood her up?! She's cute, smart, funny and intelligent! That guy must have been feeling guilty because he felt that he couldn't bear to watch our precious Nunnali risk the danger of going up stairs when going to dates!"

CC decided to give up reasoning to the deluded Lelouch. She had made it her policy to never argue with the senile or deluded.

"But it's going to change," Lelouch said. "I'm going to climb to the top of the fashion world and change this for Nunnali."

CC sighed out loud, deciding to play the devil's advocate. "No matter how great you sound, you're still a naïve boy who's all talk and only dreams of victory in his head. How does building ramps for Nunnali and fashion link together?"

"Oh you poor, narrow-minded witch!" Lelouch cried out dramatically. "They have everything to do with each other! If I were on top of the fashion world I could dictate what's in and out. If I were to say, 'Wheelchairs are in!' guess what would happen?"

"Everyone would start using wheelchairs. Ramps and lifts would be built for the convenience of the die-hard fashion followers." CC said sarcastically.

"Great deduction, Watson," Lelouch said, oblivious to CC's sarcasm. "That is exactly what I'm planning to do."

"Do you know how psycho you're sounding right now?" CC asked Lelouch seriously.

"Oh, I'm aware. But I'm serious about this. If it's for Nunnali, I'm willing to do anything. If I were doing it for myself, I would fail. But when you're doing it for someone special you become strong and succeed."

"The power of love, right?" CC said sarcastically.

"You don't believe the great Lelouch Lamperouge can do it?" Lelouch dared CC to disagree.

"Pompous villain."

Lelouch gave her a sideways look. "I knew you believed in me."

:x:

"Yes, my outfits are in the theme of marriage.... No…. What?!" Lelouch shrieked into the phone.

CC looked over at Lelouch innocently as she wiped the windows.

Lelouch looked over sullenly to CC. "Yes, I understand. I shall go talk to her."

Lelouch walked over to CC: "I can't believe it. If you're not participating as my model, they won't let me show my clothes."

CC stood stunned for a minute. "Really?" she asked sceptically.

Wasn't it all too convenient? Knowing Lelouch, he was probably planning something…. But, if he wasn't…. C.C. grinned wickedly at the thought. She was going to milk him dry.

"I'll pay your rent for a month." Lelouch said quickly.

That was when CC noticed something was definitely up. Not just something. It was a _big_ something. Normally, Lelouch would just order her around and she would never expect anything in return. For him to offer something…. This was suspicious…. There was only one reason for this… And that was because what he said was true…. Without her, they wouldn't let Lelouch show his clothes!

Now, CC was a haggler. Most of her experience came from watching her mother haggle one unfortunate dealer after another. Pretending to be ignorant was the key.

CC innocently looked at Lelouch, her eyes as wide as saucers, the epitome of innocence. "What if I refused?"

Lelouch spluttered. Lelouch gaped. Lelouch's eyes fell out of their sockets. "You dare defy me?!" Lelouch squealed, his voice high with hysteria.

_Dammit! I let my guard down!__ I was too excited about the opportunity.__ The witch is smarter than she looks… Though it's almost impossible to not look smarter…. I was too impatient. I should have kept a low profile!_

Lelouch muttered something about how main characters were supposed to make mistakes just so their fans could relate to them better.

"You wouldn't do that," Lelouch said, trying to maintain the neutrality in his tone. Perhaps he could still twist the situation to his advantage.

It didn't work. If anything, it confirmed CC's suspicions.

"Would I now?" CC said, a toothy smile plastered onto her face.

Lelouch couldn't believe it. He was never one to believe in karma… Until now.

"You're ordering me?!" he asked with disbelief.

CC smiled sweetly at Lelouch. "Yes, my _sweetheart_." She mimicked his honeyed voice. "Or you can kiss the chances of showing your clothes at that fashion show good-bye."

She reached over for the phone and checked the caller ID. Callback was such a convenient feature." She pressed the phone to her ear. "Good-day, this is CC," said girl crooned. "I have no interest-"

Lelouch pried the phone from CC, an amazing feat for someone as weak as him.

"This is Lelouch Lamperouge. My model CC will be appearing in the fashion show no matter what she says afterwards. Good-bye." Lelouch threw the phone onto the couch, not bothering to hang up.

"Hmmm. I suddenly have a craving for strawberry shortcake." CC turned around and began wiping the windows in a lazy circular motion.

"Oh? Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Lelouch grabbed the towel from CC and led her to the sofa. "You must be tired. Sit. I'll get your strawberry shortcake."

Lelouch ran into the kitchen and took out a tin of strawberry shortcake.

CC yawned. "I don't feel like eating that anymore. I want to have some fun."

Lelouch shivered at her idea of fun. Maybe, making her do so many errands for him before wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I feel like doing some archery… You provide archery at the back don't you?"

"Yes," Lelouch said cautiously.

"Take me there. I want to practise my accuracy."

Lelouch gulped.

"Be _my darling_ and pick up the arrows for me will you?" CC requested sweetly, not unlike the manner Lelouch usually spoke in.

Lelouch made a face behind her back.

"Ohhh I'm good at this." CC laughed manically as Lelouch dove just in time when an arrow whizzed past where his head had been a second ago. "Do hurry up with the arrows, my dear."

Lelouch was red in the face from dodging the flying projectiles that were out for his blood. He huffed and puffed and pulled the arrows out from the ground. There was a particularly stubborn arrow that refused to be uprooted. Lelouch put the other arrows onto the ground and pulled, leaning back. The arrow promptly came out of the ground, making Lelouch land ungracefully on his backside.

CC grinned. "Do hurry, _my cherub_. Don't keep me waiting."

Only afterwards did Lelouch realise that CC had not called anyone. He, the great Lelouch Lamperouge had been duped, hoodwinked! But that didn't matter… As long as he got his spot in the Fashion Week, he didn't care what methods he used. No matter how unorthodox.

:x:

CC expected Lelouch to cry, throw a tantrum. Instead, he calmly replied to the runway coordinator who had just informed him of the news that his main male model had failed to show up. "I'll be the model. Don't even think of cancelling my spot." Lelouch said through gritted teeth.

CC was going to walk down the 'aisle' with Lelouch!

"Come on," Lelouch said, guiding CC away. "We need to get dressed now."

In the dressing room Lelouch helped CC into the dress. The dress was incredible. The whole dress was made from layers and layers of pure white chiffon. The normally see-through material was now completely opaque. That wasn't the only thing ah-mazing about it. What made it so breath-taking was the fact that Lelouch had hand-sewn more than a thousand beads onto the fabric to make unique patterns. The pattern design itself took more than two days. Sewing it on took twice as long. Lelouch, the stubborn one, did not permit any assistants to help him with anything.

"Put these gloves on." Lelouch threw a pair of silky white gloves to CC. "I'll put the jewelry and hair decorations on after the make-up."

CC closed her eyes as Lelouch began to line them. Modelling wasn't that bad. Correction, the salary of a model was very good. CC wondered if she could get more jobs after this show…

After Lelouch tied CC's hair into a bun and adjusted the large headpiece on her head, he took out his bead box and carefully excavated a ring that was encrusted in crystal beads. It was threaded into the shape of a butterfly. He gently put the ring on CC's ring finger.

CC shook her head lightly to clear the momentary quickening of her heart rate. Lelouch was obviously making her brain fizz on purpose. He must have known that any woman would swoon when a man put a ring on her ring finger.

"Okay, now try stand up. It's going to be hard-" Lelouch caught CC by her arm.

"I can't see…. The head piece is so heavy, I'm tilting to one side… I'm going to fall on the runway!" CC wailed out loud.

Lelouch laughed. "Don't worry, everyone falls on her first time."

"Don't you have some kind of advice?" CC asked desperately.

"Hmmm." Lelouch pondered scratching his chin. "Just think that you're the sexiest woman alive." Lelouch paused. "Or… Perhaps not. I have horrible images when I put you and sexy together in the same train of thought."

CC made a pouting face and glared at Lelouch. Lelouch had always thought it was impossible for someone to pout and glare at the same time. CC always seemed to be proving him wrong.

"Have confidence! The fact that they want you must mean that they want entertainment." Lelouch coughed and corrected himself. "What I meant was that they think you're capable of it." Lelouch sighed. "Try to practise walking. I need to get into my suit."

_Find my center of gravity…_

CC tilted her head slightly higher than usual and began walking, taking tentative steps.

_I'm doing it!_

CC turned around and saw that Lelouch had already donned his elegant white tuxedo and was leaning on the door frame. Had she taken that long to walk one length of the room?

CC fought the urge to blush. Yes, the demon king was evil, but the demon king was a _handsome_ demon.

"That's quite good. You'll be able to walk faster when you get more used to the headpiece. Plus, I'll be there to support you."

"Mr Lamperouge! Are you ready?!" somebody inquired.

"Yes!" Lelouch called out. "Come on." Lelouch took CC by the hand and led her across the room.

"You're out in thirty seconds."

There was no light in the wings where the pair was standing. CC could only see the faint outline of Lelouch.

Lelouch never let go of CC's hand, but he kept his gaze steady on the monitor in front of the wall. As they were about to go out, Lelouch's grip became stronger. His nervousness became tangible. CC started to feel as though she were holding Lelouch's hand rather than vice versa. Now, it was her turn to grip his hand reassuringly.

3…

2…

_What Lelouch said was true. When you're doing something for yourself, you're weak. But… _

1…

The pair walked onto the runway. The lights and the camera flashes blinded CC, but she continued walking confidently. She had faith that Lelouch would guide her and make sure that she wouldn't fall. The two strutted down the catwalk in perfect synchronisation.

_When you're doing it for someone important, you're at your greatest strength._

Lelouch soon led CC to the end of the runway. CC panicked, what was she supposed to do? She didn't dare turn her head towards Lelouch. Said man slowed as they approached the end of the catwalk. He grabbed her by the waist. Though his face portrayed utter benevolence, his eyes seemed to be smirking at her…

CC suddenly felt a feeling of impending doom wash over her.

"You may kiss the bride," an announcer spoke grandly into the microphone.

CC looked at Lelouch's puckering lips in disgust…

Cameras poised as the couple leaned closer…

CC grimaced inwardly as they contacted. But at least he had brushed his teeth. CC liked the taste of spearmint.

---------------

_易しい世界がほしい。_

_Yasashii sekai ga hoshii._

_I want an easy world._

---------------

_

* * *

  
_

**Hmmm so how did you like that? I'm sorry for the late update. I had A math exam, (I came first in my class. All hail Asians. Kuku.)**

**Then I had an aerobics competition, which was in the weekend, I just got back from it. It was the nationals and my team came 10th. Okayish I guess, but I really don't know where we lost our marks.**

**Random trivia: What is your favorite sport?**

**Mine has to be badminton. I'm not too good at it (yet) but I love how when you smash, the ball makes this popping noise. It's a very satisfying sound. It might also have to do with the fact that good looking Asian guys play badminton. -drools- **

**Eheh, see you in the next chapter! Simmering-Tofu out!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction contains direct quotes from William Shakespeare's play, **_**Romeo and Juliet.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-----------

_A ventriloquist cannot talk for himself…_

_------------_

A camera flashed directly in the pair's faces -- courtesy of a white-haired paparazzo that will have more character development later. It stung CC's eyes, but she was ever so grateful. Lelouch had brought her from the darkness into the world of light.

You did well," Lelouch complimented.

"You weren't so bad yourself," CC answered back.

"Mr Lamperouge! Get onstage now! They're announcing the designers!"

Then CC was alone. CC decided to stay 'til Lelouch came back. Though right now she had some serious thinking to do….

:x:

"Suzaku why do we seem to be running away?" Euphie asked innocently.

Yes it was a very good question. Why was he running away? Perhaps it was instinct? As soon as he had seen Kaguya's silhouette, he had started running in the opposite direction, taking Euphie with him.

"I just saw something unpleasant," Suzaku responded. What a lame excuse. Couldn't he think of something better?

Euphie giggled. Obviously unconvinced. "Can we stop running now?"

Suzaku turned around in surprise. "Why yes, of course. Sorry I didn't notice." Suzaku let go of Euphie's hand and slowed his pace.

"I said to stop running, but I never said anything about letting go of my hand." Euphie's voice was tinged with fake hurt. "What would you do if the princess got kidnapped?"

"I would defeat the dragon and rescue her from the highest tower," Suzaku answered with mock suavity.

"Well, if you did manage to rescue her," Euphie whispered coyly and wrapped her arms around Suzaku's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek, "She would reward you with a kiss."

Suzaku pulled Euphie closer to him. "Ah, the princess shouldn't speak of such things- else the knight in shining armour would leave the princess just so she would get kidnapped on purpose."

The pair laughed at their little joke and strolled side by side on the tranquil streets. Soon, it became dark, Suzaku brought Euphie back to the window of the apartment from where she had jumped. Where they first met. It seemed such a long time ago. Suzaku felt he had known Euphie forever. They lingered in each other's arms, neither of them wanting to let go.

"A thousand times good night," Euphie whispered after they had stood there for half an hour."

They embraced for another minute.

"Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books. But love from love, toward school with heavy looks." Suzaku quoted the famous romanticist.

They both pulled away. Euphie ran into the apartment block, leaving Suzaku gazing up into the night sky.

As soon as she got back to her apartment Euphie threw the window open and called into the night.

"Oh Suzaku, Suzaku, why are you called Suzaku? If only you could deny your father and refuse your name. But, if that is impossible swear your love and I shall no longer be…" Euphie paused.

Suzaku, who had heard every word, wondered if he should announce his presence.

"Euphemia vi Britannia."

Suzaku gasped. She was a Britannia? The dreaded household that all Kururugi were taught to hate since they were young?

Kururugi held back angry tears. "Oh, I am fortune's fool." He turned his head up to Euphie or rather Euphemia.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by another name would smell as sweet."

Suzaku couldn't take it anymore, though they were both supposed to hate each other…. What irony! He quickly ran up the building, virtually flying up to the fifth storey. He clung to the window sill where Juliet –ahem- Euphie was.

Love conquers gravity.

"Suzaku!" Euphie squealed, not without a note of surprise in her voice. Things like running up five storey buildings happened every day.

"Euphie! I don't mind even though you're a Britannia! By this blessed moon I vow-"

"Oh swear not by the moon," Euphie protested. "That inconstant moon that monthly changes in her circled orb."

"What should I swear by?" Suzaku asked eagerly.

"Do not swear at all, but if you insist, swear by your gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I will believe."

Suzaku was just about to oblige when suddenly his phone rang.

"Uh, I have to get that." Suzaku said pulling out his mobile.

Euphie pulled away. "I understand. Parting is such sweet sorrow." With that, she closed the window and headed deeper into her apartment.

"Euphie, wait!" Suzaku called out feebly.

But, the girl was gone. Suzaku pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Here's the plan," Kaguya spoke briefly and directly. "You're going to infiltrate the fashion show and when the time is right, steal Lelouch's prized dress."

"How am I going to do accomplish this?" Suzaku asked wryly.

"Using your status as the son of the former fashion dictator, of course."

The line went dead.

Suzaku sighed and jumped off from the five storey building. He landed unscathed, naturally.

:x:

"Nii-sama, you plan to let her go?"

Lelouch looked over to Nunnali. "Yes, after the fashion show I'm sure a modeling agency will want to hire her… To be completely honest, the 'spring couture frock' was never worth anything. It was just scrap pieces of material I had sewn together to keep the dust off the mannequin."

Nunnali frowned slightly. "Why did you orchestrate this?"

Lelouch ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not too sure myself… I think it was because when I thought of _her__, _I wanted to help CC out. You know, give her a hand? She wouldn't have lasted long with a job at Pizza Express. Living without anyone's help is really hard. CC's the total opposite of _her_, she's completely independent… It made me feel like if I helped CC, I could prove what _she_ did and is still doing is wrong."

Nunnali turned her head away from her brother. "You should really forgive _her_, brother…."

The siblings were quiet for a while.

"What kind of flowers are you going to give CC for her parting gift?"

It was Lelouch's custom to give flowers when he had finished working with a model.

"A rose perhaps?" Nunnali suggested.

Lelouch snorted. "A rose for that tallow-faced witch? No, that would mean that I had fallen for her. You know romance and I don't get along."

Nunnali giggled. "Like how you scared most of your fiancées away with your maniacal laughter? Nii-sama, you're not very nice to girls. Your last fiancée, you didn't even know her name, nor did you take a look at her photograph."

Lelouch waved his hand dismissively. "It was for the best. Apparently, she ran away three days after our engagement was confirmed…. Well, I know what kind of flowers I'm going to give to CC."

"Are you going to miss her?"

He looked over to Nunnali and touched her hand. Nunnali felt the sadness she knew no one would see.

"You're getting too attached to her, aren't you?" he whispered.

:x:

A shadow appeared behind CC. She spun around quickly. Lelouch wouldn't be back so soon…. All the models were at the wardrobe department getting their outfits off.

No one was _meant _to be here…

It couldn't be a ghost! This wasn't a horror fanfiction. This was supposed to be a comedy! No, it couldn't be a ghost. CC didn't believe in them anyways.

It had to be a stalker. Stalkers were human—and since they were human, they were made out of blood and flesh. They could feel pain. CC grabbed the biggest bottle of water and began slowly circumnavigating the room. If she could catch the stalker by surprise, she had a chance.

There!

It was a man! CC bided her time and pounced. She smashed the bottle of water on his head like a psychopathic samurai decapitating a fish.

Which was harder, polyethylene terephthalate (more commonly known as PET) or a stalker's head? Logically, the former is stronger by far. However in this story, a stalker's head is stronger. The bottle split open and CC rebounded into the clothes rack.

The stalker turned around….

Oh no, now he was psychopathic _and_ wet! Oh the horror.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The stalker put his hands up, the universal sign for peace. "I'm just here to steal Lelouch's spring collection."

CC gaped. Half of her was surprised at the stalker-thief blatantly proclaiming his criminal intent. The half was wondering why he could still stand after she had hit him in the head so hard. Perhaps he was a mercenary and was used to assailants aiming for his head.

"You see, my cousin is in love with Lelouch." A woolen balaclava concealed the stalker-thief's smile. "Though I don't see what's so great about him."

"Me either." CC agreed readily.

"You seem to be very close to him."

CC gasped, astounded at the idea. "What makes you think that? I'm forced to stick near him because he'll follow me like a loan shark if I don't work for him! If I wasn't in debt, I wouldn't even go near him! He's arrogant, egotistical and…"

"CC, good job." A male voice interrupted. "You've stopped a thief from stealing my collection."

CC stared. CC, for the first time in her life, understood_ what murderers felt like when they were caught red-handed_.

"Why are you here?" CC asked in surprise.

"It matters not, but if you really wanted to know; a lovely girl named Sumeragi Kaguya tipped me off. Lelouch flitted his eyes towards the balaclava man. "Security, take this man away. He was caught red-handed trying to steal my dress. I'll let you deal with him."

As the balaclava man was dragged away by the guards, CC almost felt sorry for him. She was about to request that Lelouch let him go when Lelouch spoke.

"You destroyed a dress, and you saved a dress. Your debt is repaid. Starting from now, you are free to go."

CC gaped, astounded at the revelations. Lelouch was letting her go?! She was ecstatic at first… But, where was she to go?

"I'm sure if I were to say your name, a few modeling agencies would be willing to sign a contract with you…. The rest is up to you though," Lelouch said nonchalantly as he inspected his fingernails.

CC looked almost sad. "So this is good-bye then?" she asked softly.

"Yes, it is," Lelouch said without looking down at her.

CC was about to turn when Lelouch suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "T-this is a small gift. Don't think much about it! I give it to all my models." He shoved a bouquet of flowers into her arms. He was about to run off when he realized how totally uncool he would look if CC had saw him out of breath by the time he left the room. He needed to give her a cool last memory of him.

"We will meet again." he said grandly before finishing off with a super-evil-genius-maniac-psychopathic laugh. If Lelouch were a vampire wearing a cape, he would have hidden himself in the cloak and dispersed as a cloud of bats. Unfortunately, he was a physically normal albeit mentally abnormal homo sapien. He swiveled around and left the room.

CC could only make a sour face behind his back. She put down the bouquet of flowers just as she heard a knock on the dressing room.

"Is Miss CC there?"

CC nodded silently and realized that the inquirer could not see the nod. "Yes," she answered.

In walked a smartly but stylishly dressed woman.

"You must be the model Mr. Lamperouge used," she stated.

CC nodded.

The woman surveyed CC up and down. "He has an… _interesting_ taste. Though you're too short for modeling… If Mr. Lamperouge used you then you must be something.... Your runway performance was good for someone's first time. I guess we _could_ make an exception… Would you be interested in joining our agency, Area 11?"

CC stuttered in shock, "I-I would be glad to."

"Hmm, we will put you through training. Be sure to come next week at 10 in the morning. We will discuss further details and sign contracts there."

As suddenly as the woman entered, she exited. CC was left alone.

She punched her fist into the air. "Yes!" she shouted. She was going to be rich!

She did a little victory dance before her headpiece wobbled. CC realized that she should change out of the clothes. She walked over to the changing room.

Outside, a very annoyed Sumeragi Kaguya glared at CC. Kaguya waited until the green-haired girl had gone to the changing rooms. She walked into the room and grabbed CC's bouquet of flowers. Oh, how she squealed with envy!

"Why does she get special treatment?" she asked the bouquet of flowers. "Lelouch-sama always gives his models deep pink roses, which mean appreciation. But she gets rosemary! What does rosemary signify?" Kaguya did a small dance of annoyance before she stormed off. Her day was not going well! First, Suzaku had foolishly gotten himself arrested, and then now this _girl_ got special treatment from Kaguya's beloved Lelouch-sama!

Kaguya stormed off, leaving her question unanswered. Unbeknownst to her, rosemary represented rememberance. So although Lelouch did not love CC, he had said in the language of flowers that he would always remember her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**The end.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

As if.

CC thought she was finally walking on fortune's path. But, little did she know that it was the calm before the storm.

-------

_Just as a __marionette is unable to dance without its strings._

_**----------

* * *

**_

**Kuku, how did you like that? The first part/arc of the story is completed! **

**I have to apologize for the (Suzaku - Euphie) Romeo & Juliet part. I didn't preserve Shakespeare's language because I thought it didn't seem logical if the couple started sprouting Shakespearean. I feel a bit guilty though, it's cheap copying some (a lot of lines) word for word. **

**Random Trivia: What genre of books do you read?**

**I usually read sci-fic. Have you heard of the _Artemis Fowl_ series? I LOVE those books. Though I have to admit, I liked Arty better when he was evil. He's too magnanimous now! **

**See you in chapter seven! **

**Cheers, Simmering-Tofu.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_----------------_

_Without fashion, Lelouch was like a ventriloquist without his puppet...._

_----------------_

Not a sliver of moonlight illuminated Suzaku's surroundings. The parabolic corridors leading towards the cell assured the prisoners an absolute absence of light.

Okay, Suzaku was being dramatic. There was a fluorescent tube right above his head. But, it gave such an eerie and ethereal feel that Suzaku couldn't bring himself to call it light…. Light was warm and caring and giving like the embrace of Euphie.... The only thing Suzaku could bear call that tube was an illuminator.

The scent of urine, blood and sweat hit Suzaku in waves. Each foul surge brought Suzaku back to the reality he didn't want to face. He was eternally condemned! Suzaku had doubts that anyone would care enough about him to bail him out. Everyone was too busy going about their merry lives to worry about Suzaku.

Suzaku was squished with so many hairy burly men, but he was as alone as a castaway at sea.

_Alone, yet not alone._

Suzaku huddled in his small corner and tried to ignore the threatening and the meaningful glances of the men. Somehow, the meaningful glances were scarier than the threatening ones. Chills ran up Suzaku's spine as one of the men that had shot him meaningful glances shuffled closer to him.

Suzaku's turned to face the dark corner of the cell and began to cultivate his mushrooms of loneliness. Oh how he missed Euphie! He could swear that her beauty had made him effeminate. He felt that he was no longer complete without her by his side! Without her presence, he couldn't breathe… he couldn't live!

What a wimp.

The chains on the prison door shook. The prison warden walked in and grabbed Suzaku by the scruff of the neck.

"A pretty lady wants to talk to you."

Suzaku rushed out of the cell. "Euphie~!!!" he scream-sang.

"It's me, you idiot." Lo and behold, the head of the Kyoto house, Sumeragi Kaguya, was in front of him.

"Oh," Suzaku said, unable to hide the note of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh indeed." Kaguya's voice was as cold as ice and perhaps more deadly. "I'm giving you three seconds to explain yourself before I fly into a fit of rage."

Suzaku opened his mouth to explain.

Kaguya put up her hand. "Wait, I don't even want to listen to it. I counted on you! I entrusted you with my happiness!" Kaguya clutched at her chest as if she were in pain. "The job was so simple! You just had to steal one tiny little size zero dress! What did you do? You got taken away like a Sabine woman!"

Suzaku gave Kaguya a pained expression. "But you were the one who tipped off the guards."

Kaguya paused ever so slightly, then pointed to Suzaku again. "You were _supposed_ to disappear by the time I tipped the guards off! That's why I specifically chose you for the job. You were a mercenary, weren't you? Isn't your specialty the ability to disappear into thin air?"

Suzaku dared to give Kaguya a look. "I'm a _mercenary_. Not a ninja."

Kaguya huffed and took a considerable amount of time rearranging the layers of her limited-edition cashmere scarf until they were all uniform. "Well, you should've been able to do it. You do have some of my blood in you after all. Don't fail me next time!"

With that, she stormed off.

"Kaguya, about bailing me out… Kaguya? Kaguya!" Suzaku screamed frantically. Suzaku dropped on his knees, the picture of distress. He was going to be stuck here forever! Well, maybe not forever. But without Euphie, there were many days in each second! Suzaku wailed in distress before he was grabbed the by a guard and thrown back into the cell.

"Save me!" he cried feebly, as the man who had given him "meaningful glances" sidled up against him.

A slender hand grabbed at his back. Suzaku muffled a scream.

What… a slender hand? Man hands weren't slender. Plus, he knew the shape of this hand as well as his uh… own hand!

Ignoring the male, he grabbed the slender hand and traced it to its owner. It originated through the bars that separated the male and female cells. He looked up to see his beloved's face merely six inches away.

"Euphie~"

"Suzaku!"

"Why are you here?" Suzaku exclaimed in surprise.

Euphie looked distraught. "My family found out I was going to see you and bail you out. They forbade me, so I called the police and assaulted a policeman so that they would throw me in jail."

Suzaku smiled at her ingenious plan. Never mind the policeman that was currently getting six stitches in the forehead. "What did you do?"

Euphie smiled tenderly at Suzaku. She leaned inwards. Suzaku mirrored her actions. Their foreheads touched between the bars. "I whacked him on the head with my stiletto."

:x:

The president of Area 11 sighed softly as he gripped a polystyrene cup of instant coffee.

"President!" A pretty, young secretary burst in.

"Yes?" The president frowned, clearly annoyed with the interruption.

"The Britannian Witch has abducted a woman about five feet two inches tall.... I thought it might be the girl that you wanted to sign with…."

The head of the modelling department looked at the president in horror.

:x:

"I'm here to have an interview with the president?" CC asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious She had come this far, but what if the president had been joking?

The receptionist was less than helpful.

"An interview with the president?" she sneered. "No offense, but like, I don't believe you. You're not model material."

"Well, the president requested an interview with me for _some_ reason. I have it written down here, floor 23 at 2 o'clock."

"Hmmm. I bet you're just one of those girls who think she's something special. I bet you don't even have an interview with the president."

CC shot her a glare but restrained herself from lashing out. She was here to impress these people, not scare them. "Thank you for your… polite reception."

CC marched past the desk and waited for an elevator to go up to the president's office.

"Security!" the receptionist screamed. "A mad woman is trying to infiltrate the building!"

Next thing CC knew, she was tackled by four security guards complete with their suits and sunglasses. CC was pinned down in a wrestling hold not unlike the move she had used on Lelouch several chapters before. She thrashed and she kicked as much as she could, but she couldn't do much with four sets of 200-pound solid muscle on top of her. Unable to do anything, CC gave up.

"Who dares to disgrace herself in my presence?" An elegant lady sheathed in a light violet dress made out of silk shantung suddenly appeared behind CC.

"Ah, Cornelia-hime. You've arrived! I hope your journey here was comfortable?" the receptionist asked, bowing so low her forehead smacked the corner of the desk.

"Hmmm," the woman said haughtily, raising a well-defined eyebrow. "Guilford?" she said regally. Instantly, a butler appeared.

"Cornelia-hime," he said, bowing deeply.

"The luggage." Cornelia waved her hand towards CC. The security guards dispersed like flies from a horsetail. "Let her take care of it. She'll be your assistant from today onwards."

CC was in awe with the lady that had come in. Everything about her was refined and polished. Cornelia looked like a queen and made CC feel as though she was a scruffy peasant. She was 5'11" inches tall and carried herself like every noblewoman could. CC frowned slightly. Where had she seen her?

"You are incompetent. If you were a lady-in-waiting, I would have fired you immediately." The purple-haired woman shook her long lustrous tresses.

This particular sentence rang a bell. This civilized manner of insulting people…. It could only be!

"Y-you must be the_ Britannian Witch_!" CC exclaimed.

Cornelia looked down at CC coolly. "That is one of my…. aliases."

It was said that Cornelia was one of the last _Witches_ working in the fashion world.

_Witches_ were models given the title because of the way they could bewitch the world with their beauty and personalities. The title can only be given to someone by a _Witch._ They were the faces of the magazines and brands, and the ones with the highest salaries. Long story short, they were the style icons that affected the whole world.

Cornelia was the epitome of sophistication. She was also known for her fair skin and delicate personality. Britannia prided itself on being the most advanced and sophisticated a country, which was why Cornelia was given the title of _The Britannian Witch. _Or perhaps, it was the fact that she was the daughter to the king.

CC was being glared at by one of the most powerful (and richest) women in the world. It was not a pleasant feeling. Somehow, she had wound up being someone's slave again.

Trying hard not to sigh (as Cornelia would probably scold her for doing so,) she picked up the heavy suitcase and followed the woman.

:x:

CC looked at Cornelia as she slept peacefully in the back of limo with a pure cashmere rug draped over her. There was a loud "pop," and the car shook. If CC were taller she would have hit the roof of the car. The car skidded to a halt, and the driver went outside to see what had gone wrong.

"The tyre seems to have gone flat." the chauffeur said apologetically.

"What?" Cornelia said with an edge of venom. "A princess cannot be tardy."

CC jumped on in surprise. She thought Cornelia was asleep! Guilford looked at his watch.

"We have to get to the shoot immediately. We don't have time to change the tyre." Guilford bowed slightly to CC. "Could you take care of Cornelia-sama and take her to the photo shoot?"

"I don't want to walk!" Cornelia stated.

CC looked at Cornelia who looked at Guilford who looked at CC.

"What am I supposed to do?" CC said, slightly intimidated by his penetrating gaze.

"We can't bear afford to miss the shoot, Cornelia-hime. We've already delayed it for a week since its outside and we had to make your UV-blocking umbrella…."

Cornelia sniffed haughtily. "It's not my fault the car broke down." She glared at the chauffeur. "Anyhow, I refuse to walk over such a treacherous terrain!"

Cornelia pointed out the car window. They were in some kind of forest area that was so slanted it was almost vertical. The only sign of civilization was this gravel road.

"Guilford, we are truly blessed today. It seems that I'll be getting to the shoot in time." She eyed CC. "And I won't need to walk."

CC exhaled sharply as the extra weight suddenly burdened her back.

"Don't make it sound like I'm heavy," Cornelia complained. "I only weigh about 103 pounds."

CC could only let out a monosyllabic grunt.

Cornelia readjusted her position, her legs were so long, they were dragging on the ground as CC carried Cornelia on her back.

Or maybe CC was just short.

"Sail forth my ship!" she blasted into CC's ears. "Into the unknown lands!"

After five minutes, CC began to feel the strain. It was funny, she had never thought about how easy it seemed for the princes to carry their damsels in distress out of the castles while defeating the ferocious dragons with one hand. CC had many experiences with hell since she had encountered with Lelouch, but this was one of the worst ones. Every part of her body was on fire. Her thighs were trembling, and her waist felt like it was about to snap in two. And her calves, we mustn't forget about those. Those… perhaps had already been incinerated by the steep hill. CC tried to flex her fingers to get a better hold on Cornelia. She couldn't feel them. CC didn't know whether the numbness was a blessing or a curse. CC chided herself inside and tried to dig in deep to find her last reserves of energy. They seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

CC looked up to see a clearing. The gravel road gradually transformed into first-class marble paving stones. They had arrived!

CC dramatically wiped the tsunami of sweat that had suddenly appeared on her forehead. She reached the front door before Cornelia leaned forward violently, causing CC to collapse onto the ground in an askew manner. Cornelia had contrived to maintain her balance. As graceful as a ballerina she daintily stepped on CC's head and made her way inside the mansion.

"Thank you for waiting for me. Our car unfortunately broke down so my min-" Cornelia paused and corrected her mistake. "My assistant and I decided to make our way here first."

Cornelia looked across the room and smiled a feline smile at the director of the shoot. The director didn't smile back. When Cornelia was led away for hair and make-up, the photographer whispered to the director. The director nodded, the two of them left and began setting up the scene.

CC was left desolate and forgotten. She grumbled a string of curses and tried standing up. She was horrified when she found that she was incapable of such a simple feat. Whenever she tried to move, her back was seared with pain.

"Guess who's looking especially unattractive today." A grand voice that she knew all too well boomed. CC looked up to see her quasi-Prince Charming blocking the sunlight behind him.

Ah, the effect would have been much more dramatic if Lelouch had not been wearing such a ridiculous outfit.

With one swift scoop, Lelouch plucked CC off the ground and lifted her in the infamous princess carry that was de rigeur for romantic couples in the fictional world.

CC looked up to Lelouch, tears almost forming in her eyes. Ever since she was little, she read in storybooks about the prince that carried the princess away into their happily ever after. How often had she dreamt that someone would carry her away from the confines of her family?

Then, he promptly dropped her.

Lelouch was not a fit man. Let it be said that Lelouch was also not a strong man.

"Damn, you're heavy."

CC could only scowl at him.

-------------------

_He couldn't convey his thoughts and feelings._

_------------------_

**It's the holidays where I live so it's zzZZZZzzz time for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**For those still reading... I brought my Transformers shirt! It is really cool. My mother sighs because I've purchased another male shirt.**

**Random Trivia: What time is it now? (use Greenwich meantime)**

**It's pretty stalkerish but I want to know when my precious readers go on the computer. That way I can find the most opportune time to post. I don't think it really matters, but it seems like a good idea to me. =] **

**Right now it's Sunday, 4th October at 10.55am. **

**Thanks for bearing with me! **

**Yours humbly,**

**Simmering-Tofu.**

**Edited (again) buhahaha because I didn't like the personality I made for Cornelia =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**This fanfiction contains quotes from William Shakespeare's **_**Romeo and Juliet.**_** Also, thanks to my beta reader, Arroyo Rose Cawston.**

**

* * *

**

---------------

_Being with him made illusions..._

_---------------  
_

_6 days ago…._

"Where are you going?" CC asked, genuinely interested.

"My weekly confession," Lelouch replied. "It's sinful, being someone as handsome as I."

CC watched amusedly when she saw Lelouch breaking into what could be defined as a pathetic attempt at running.

Lelouch gulped and calmed his quickening heart. It was pure chance or perhaps bad luck bumping into CC. What if he had been caught? He would have died of mortification. Lady Luck was not happy with him.

Lelouch stopped at a tall building and admired the plaque. Being a genius was hard sometimes, especially when he decided to put his brain to doing good rather than evil.

"**K.I.N.G"**

Well, that was the euphemised name of the organisation. Its full name was…

_The Health Clinic For The_

**K**leptomaniacal,

**I**rrational,

**N**eurotically-narcissistic

**G**lib

_Persons._

To put it tactlessly and bluntly, our dear Lelouch was visiting a psychiatrist. In every genius there is an element of dementia. Nunnali, who was worried for her big brother, signed him up for weekly sessions. Lelouch secretly enjoyed these sessions. When it came to his problems, sometimes one genius just wasn't enough.

Lelouch walked into a room a landfill of magazines and patient folders. To the untrained eye, it was in complete disarray but Lelouch knew everything was immaculately ordered. He himself ordered his designs in the same way as his therapist ordered his magazines and patient folders.

At first, Lelouch was not happy about being forced to K.I.N.G.. Of course he wasn't dragged there in chains but he could not bear to see his little sister's disappointed face.

Deciding that he didn't need therapy, Lelouch had bamboozled every test thrown at him and sent the psychiatrists gibbering back to their own offices in the hopes of getting thrown out. Lelouch had gone through all the doctors and was about to complete his mission until he met Lloyd.

When Lelouch met Lloyd for the first time, he was amazed by how similar Lloyd and he were. Lelouch had given Lloyd something that he didn't give to the other psychiatrists—respect. After a few months he was Lelouch's sole confidant.

"Mr. Lamperouge. Good to see you again," the therapist greeted said man. He swivelled in his leather chair beside a large table which had his name on a gold plate.

**Dr. Lloyd Asplund**

"So what's up?" he added in a conversational tone. As Lelouch walked towards his chair, Lloyd pulled himself on his wheelie chair towards the refrigerator. The therapist used his feet to open the fridge door and evacate a small container of pudding. He guaranteed the safety of said pudding by transferring it onto his hands. Then he closed the fridge by kicking the door shut, simultaneously propelling himself back to his original place.

All this was done by the time Lelouch was seated on his chair.

How professional.

"I have lost my gift." Lelouch stated, leaning back in the lazy boy. He kicked off his Italian loafers and made himself at home.

"Hmmm," the therapist said, licking the plastic lid that had a glob of pudding on it. "Elaborate?"

"It's as though the ink of my pen has run out whenever I design. It doesn't work…. I haven't designed anything for an entire week!"

Realization dawning, Lelouch began to panic. "Oh my! I've really lost it haven't I? I'm going to become a NEET!" (Not in Employment, Education or Training,)

"Calm down. It is a case of lackluster," the therapist soothed. "I'm sure if we identify the problem your gift will come back." He pushed his glasses up. "So, this uh, gift disappeared a week ago? What events could have caused this to happen?"

Lelouch closed his eyes and thought back to last week's events. "I put my collection out into the Japan Fashion Show. It was a hit really. I'm sure most people liked my designs the BEST. The bid for the dress was quite high. Higher than I expected... They said that they liked how I was creative and _different_… oh."

"What might that 'oh' be for? Have you realized something?" Dr. Asplund asked. Of course, _he_ knew exactly why our dear Lelouch "oh"-ed, but Lelouch had to admit it himself.

"Well, there is this girl…." Lelouch began.

"Are you in love?" Lloyd interrupted, sensing a breakthrough. In excitement he dug an oversize portion of pudding with his teaspoon and stuck it in his mouth.

Lelouch snorted. The therapist's hope died down and swallowed the pudding whole.

"Out," he stated simply.

"Of love?"

"Out of her favor where I am in love."

It _sounded_ like an almost confession from Lelouch. Note the almost.

"Hmmm, so she rejected you?" he asked blandly, scooping up another spoonful of pudding.

There was no response from Lelouch.

The therapist wrinkled his brow and wrote something in the notebook.

Lelouch looked over to the therapist. "I miss having her around. Sort of. Before she was in debt by me, that's why she followed me around. Now that she's free, she hasn't been coming. You could say I miss her company," Lelouch said as evenly as possible.

_I miss torturing her. Yes, that's it._

"I've been 'coincidentally' meeting her," Lelouch supplied. "Her presence is refreshing….."

The therapist's eyebrows rose, causing Lelouch to realize what he had just said.

"My feelings are strictly platonic," Lelouch hurriedly added.

There was a lengthy pause as the therapist scribbled more things into his notebook.

Finally, he spoke. "She's your muse," the therapist concluded. "It's simple. Mr Lamperouge. If you convince her to stay by your side, then perhaps you'll get your 'gift' back."

"Hmmm," Lelouch said. That was an interesting approach. Why didn't he notice that before?

"You're good." Lelouch nodded as he slipped back into his loafers and headed for the door.

"Be expecting a present from me," he said, before leaving the office. "How would you like a new office chair?"

The therapist looked at Lelouch, "Oh you're too kind," in a sarcastic tone. It was their little inside joke. Lelouch and Lloyd often belittled the social customs society followed.

"I'd personally prefer pudding." Lloyd cleaned the insides of the pudding container with his tongue.

Lelouch smiled. That was why he accepted Lloyd as his therapist. He did not care for etiquette and was not governed or concerned about the petty little rules that took control of mundane people's lives.

The other therapists in K.I.N.G. were too polite and orthodox. They rendered him and Lloyd as sociopaths. Simply because he and Lloyd were rare individuals that chose to bypass the conventional moralities that bound ordinary people. They had decided to pursue life on their own terms. Lelouch used the arts while Lloyd utilized science. To be brilliant, you had to be dissident.

When he told his previous therapists about his plans to make wheelchairs a fashion craze, they didn't believe him. When he tried to convince them, they dared to classify him as a pathological liar!

Lloyd was not sympathetic. He was empathetic. While Lelouch treated people as chess pieces to win his game of life, Lloyd viewed people as mere tools and parts to conduct his research on science.

Plus, he gave very good advice and had often had different perspectives to Lelouch. Lelouch liked looking at things in new light.

As soon as the demented genius was out of sight, the therapist whipped out his PDA from his pocket and typed a short sentence into it.

"Nothing is wrong with Lelouch, just out of favour in love."

He hit the 'Send' button.

_Recipient: Nunnali Lamperouge._

Lloyd pushed his glasses up and smiled contentedly, with this session he had yet another piece of information of human relationships. Lloyd didn't really favour people, but if he was asked about his relationship with Lelouch, he would classify him as a friend.

:x:

"Euphemia li Britannia, you are hereby on parole due to the political pressure the Britannian family has put on the Japanese government," the prison warden read from a piece of paper. "You are to be on a 100-year parole," he finished, after scanning the document.

A butler appeared. "Euphemia-sama." He paused to bow.

"Your father has instructed me to take you back to Britannia immediately. He has also said in his own words, 'You will never be let out of my sight again! And if you think I don't know about your fling with that Kururugi boy, then you're mistaken.' That is all. Now, if you please." The butler waved the prison warden away.

"Suzaku!" Euphie squealed. "What are we going to do?" The butler gently picked Euphie up by the shoulders and dragged her out of the cell.

Suzaku pressed against the bars.

"Euphie!" he yelled, extending his hand out to pull Euphie back. But it was all in vain. Though Euphie laced her fingers with Suzaku's, the butler's super powers broke them apart.

Suzaku scrunched his eyes as he felt his head go through the bars.

"Noooo!" he whined as his body contorted and passed through the bars.

Love _was_ blind. Only after a few seconds did Suzaku realise he was out of his cell. After recovering from the moment of enlightenment, Suzaku sprinted out of the myriad corridors.

_Just a few more meters!_

Suzaku kept his head down and continued walking quickly 'til he reached the reception desk. There, he was a victim of lamentable chance. The warden collided into Suzaku.

"You," he stage-whispered with recognition in his voice.

"Hi." Suzaku said, before elbowing him in the stomach, winding him.

Suzaku sprinted out through glass doors and saw Euphie get into a taxi, which departed.

Suzaku chased the taxi down the street but even with his inhumane speed and stamina, he finally succumbed to his human limitations. The taxi disappeared into the distance and left Suzaku panting in its dust trail. Suzaku looked at his surroundings. All around him, cows chewed calmly on their cud and looked at Suzaku with apathetic eyes. That was when he heard the snort of a horse.

Well, he thought he did. He rushed over to where he thought the source of the noise was… and there it was. Or rather, there they were. There seemed to be a party. Many people were gathering riding on horses and coming in by carriages. Their attire was Elizabethan.

How quaint.

As he approached the mansion, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Suzaku turned around to see a brown-haired girl panting as though she had been worked to the bone during the last few hours.

"Are you the knight?" the girl asked.

Before Suzaku had a chance to reply, the girl grabbed him and yelled, "Please, say you are! We need the knight. He has to ride the horse now, or Cornelia-sama will get mad!"

"Horse eh?" Suzaku rubbed his chin, a plan formulating in his head.

"Aren't you the knight?" the girl asked crossly.

"No, I am." Suzaku replied, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I am the knight. Now, where is the horse?"

The next thing Suzaku knew, strange people had fit him into a suit of armor, which was not only hot and sweaty. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

What's more, they had put bobby pins in his hair to hold back his so-called fringe! What he had wasn't a fringe; it was just a patch of hair hanging in front of his forehead, blocking the vision of his eyes! They had no right to pin it back with those _things_! He was serious when he said that Euphie's love was making him effeminate. The metal clips in his hair were a direct insult to his manly pride.

Suzaku could smell his putrid body odour from the last two days in his helmet. But that didn't matter.

Euphie was all that mattered.

When Suzaku walked into the stables, he realised that riding a horse in armour was not as easy as he thought it would be. He could barely walk, so how could he lift his legs up? Suzaku had a rubber suit on underneath to protect his baby soft skin from chafing, but the rubber was starting to make his skin itch.

Perhaps he was allergic to the natural, environmentally friendly latex.

The pony reared, waving its ironclad hoofs at the stable hands. It was a tempest, and it kicked at anyone who came near. The long mane of the pony was spun moonlight as it tossed its head, shaking free the bridle that was half put on.

No wonder the 'knight' didn't show up for his job. He must've taken one look at the pony and bolted.

Meet Snow White the Dwarf Pony.

A ferocious little thing, standing only ten hands high— that is, about a metre tall. She was a pure gray pony—hence the name Snow White. She did not like to be controlled. If you were to ride her, you would have to ride her bareback without any reins.

Currently looking for potential buyer. Please contact 5XX-XXXX. – Will take any price.

Suzaku gulped, but he was determined to rescue Euphie from the clutches of her evil dragon family and be her, uh, knight in shining armour on his white "pony."

Hesitantly, he stole a carrot from a nearby horse -- He had quite a wrestle with the horse.-- and walked over to Snow White.

He held out his palms and crept closer and closer… Snow White eyed Suzaku with one eye suspiciously, while the other one never left the carrot in his hand.

"This is the deal," Suzaku said evenly, looking down as a sign of respect. Suzaku remembered something about horses bowing their heads when talking to their superiors on Animal Planet.

"I'll give you the carrot if you let me ride you to the airport."

Snow White snorted in apprehension.

Suzaku broke the carrot in half. "I'll give you half now, and when the exchange is over, I'll give you the other half. Standard military procedures."

Suzaku fed the carrot to Snow White, and being the honourable pony that she was, she calmly let Suzaku mount onto her back and walked out of the stable with her head held high.

All the stable hands cheered.

Using gentle nudges and squeezes with his legs, Suzaku directed Snow White towards the main road before commanding to gallop.

Snow White didn't oblige and continued plodding at her unhurried pace.

"Go!" Suzaku cried, kicking Snow White.

My my, how cruel. Suzaku was becoming an animal abuser.

Snow White gave a neigh mocking Suzaku.

_You told me to carry you to your destination but you never said I had to run. _

After a long time spent attempting to make Snow White move faster than a plod, Suzaku gave up and hoped that he would be in time to save Euphie.

"Sir! I've sighted a knight riding an extremely short white pony!" an overly enthusiastic police trainee yelled.

"Hmmm. Really?" the officer said, sipping his cup of coffee disbelievingly. "I want you to take a Breathalyzer test."

"No really!" the trainee exclaimed, jumping up and down in the car seat and pointing at the figure.

At that precise moment, Suzaku decided to take off his helmet. He could bear the heat no longer!

The cup of coffee fell from the officer's hand and spilled all over his lap.

My, what a stain it created.

"That's… that's Kururugi Suzaku!" The police officer radioed the station, "This is an APB!"

"Huh?" sait the rookie.

"All Points Bulletin. Didn't you read your manual?" the officer muttered to his trainee in annoyance. He continued his radio message. "Okay, listen up. We're going to stealthily follow—"

The trainee flicked a switch activating the sirens.

"I've always wanted to do that!" he smiled in satisfaction.

Suzaku heard the sirens screaming and a police car approaching him quickly.

Oh, Suzaku was fortune's fool.

With the car closing the distance faster than a carrot could travel down a centaur's gullet, Suzaku could do nothing but shut his eyes and pretend he wasn't there.

He was hoping for a miracle.

Snow White with a whinny suddenly took off. She was so fast, Suzaku almost fell off.

Truth be told, Snow White was a special breed of thoroughbred that was genetically altered by Pygmy bandits to run away from the law. When she heard the sirens, she instinctively took off.

Suzaku let go of his helmet and held on for dear life as the pony sped off on the highway.

Due to the Law of Inertia, as Snow White and Suzaku bolted away, the knight's unsecured helmet remained behind, hovering in the air for a split second before being slammed by the oncoming police car. The car's windscreen shattered upon impact with the helmet, and the car veered off the road before crashing into a barbed wire fence.

Suzaku closed his eyes, this time to stop his eyeballs from drying.

With the police car out of the way, Snow White decided that it was time to resume her normal plodding pace and continue their journey.

Suzaku was never so happy as when he saw the sign.

**Airport: 100m **

As Suzaku wiped his tears of relief, Snow White continued to plod in the middle of the road, ignoring the blaring horns of approaching cars and completely disregarding other road users.

When Suzaku reached the airport, he saw through the glass doors that Euphie was lining up at the departures section.

Thank God for the holiday rush.

Suzaku dismounted Snow White. Keeping his word, Suzaku took out the remainder of the carrot and fed it to the pony.

After swallowing the last of the carrot, Snow White turned and gave Suzaku a fart of farewell before walking back toward the stables.

With no time to waste, Suzaku rushed into the airport and screamed his beloved's name. No sooner had he entered when security guards seized him.

"Code 10-14, I repeat 10-14. A suspicious person just entered the airport. It's a man wearing bobby pins in his hair!"

Suzaku groaned.

"Look, I know I look suspicious and all, but please, let me through! I have to go where the love of my life is! She's the light of my world, she's the only thing that keeps my heart beating! She's getting taken away by her family because they don't accept us being together. Please." Suzaku gave a watery smile.

"I would help you," said the airline employee "but there are two things." She put up two fingers forming a peace sign, "Your speech is so overrated and cliché." She lowered her index finger. "I was assigned to make sure that your _girlfriend_ will go through the gates and take the plane!" The woman cackled. "My boyfriend broke up with me today. If I can't have a happy ending, neither can you!"

She glared at the touched security guards. "Do your job and throw this man out!"

Snapping out of their stupor, the security guards dragged Suzaku out of the airport and deposited him outside the door.

"And stay there!" the woman screamed.

Suzaku looked through the chain-link fence separating him from the airport landing strip.

An airplane's engines roared to life and took off into the sky.

Suzaku sat on the sidewalk, completely dejected.

He had failed as a knight. He had failed Euphie. So much for his promise to make sure they'd be together!

"Excuse me, mister," a familiar feminine voice said.

Suzaku spun around….

Euphie, in male clothing and with a fake moustache, smiled at Suzaku.

"H-how?" he managed to stutter.

"I'm a specialist in disguise and hypnosis." Euphie grinned as she pinched Suzaku's cheek. "Right about now, my butler should be realising that I've escaped him and am long gone."

Inside the plane, the butler screamed when he realised he had failed his job. He quickly jumped out of the plane hoping the find Euphie. But there wasn't a single fuchsia-haired girl in sight.

Only two men hugging.

Bleh.

Euphie and Suzaku held each other, completely content in each other's presence.

Almost everyone was happy.

The butler and the passport checker decided to elope because they couldn't really face their bosses in light of their blunder.

Again, note the almost. The 98th emperor was decidedly not happy.

:x:

CC waved her hand in Lelouch's face.

Lelouch blinked and looked at CC. "Yes?"

"It's common courtesy to reply to someone when they ask you a question. Zoning out doesn't count as an answer."

"Oh," Lelouch said.

"Oh, indeed," CC said, mimicking the attitude usually displayed by Lelouch whenever he felt like mocking her.

Lelouch gave CC a flirtatious look. "My lady, would you please repeat your question to this charming young man?"

"I asked why you were here, Lord Lamperouge." She was no longer disturbed by unusual way of speech. How many mentally sound men addressed their female peers as 'my lady'? If anything, his speech patterns seemed to be contagious, and it was affecting her way of speaking.

"To see you, of course. You are the ink refill to my pen when I design." Lelouch said it in such a cavalier and sarcastic manner that he was obviously joking.

C.C. nonchalantly waited for the punchline, the insult that would complete his mockery. Was he really so dull that picking on her was all he could do for fun?

C.C. looked blankly at her former boss. He sure was taking a long time choosing his words…. The seconds ticked audibly. She glared at him – would he just get on with it already?

Then she noticed his unwavering, bright and servile grin.

"You're not kidding, are you?" said C.C. softly.

----------------

_become reality...._

* * *

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. **

**I had exams (not really an excuse because I didn't study for it). I had a writer's block, that's how I got the idea of Lelouch having a "designer's block". I need to thank my beta-reader for saving my lucky behind. I don't know what to do without her! The last segment of this chapter was more or less written by her. I thought I should credit her for that.  
**

**I'm going to use this section to boast so if you don't want to read it, skip down to the next paragraph. :P I got top for math. I'm happy because I came second in my class overall and in science. Muhahah. I got third in Social Studies which is a really big jump for me because I almost failed last year. T.T (I got 52% last year) I'm pretty sure I came fourth for P.E. and in English. Not bad at all. :) Ranting over. Head down to the next paragraph.**

**Random trivia: What anime/manga have you re(watched)/(read)?**

**I've pretty much reread all the long popular mangas such as Bleach, Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! etc. That's because I keep forgetting what's happening. Haha. **

**I AM going to rewatch Code Geass. It's going to be my summer holidays in two days. I plan to become a nocturnal being.**

**Simmering-Tofu out!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

---------

_The past makes us who we are..._

---------

"You're not kidding are you?" CC said seriously, looking up at Lelouch with her amber eyes.

Lelouch's heart gave an unknown thump.

_Ouch_. Lelouch involuntarily took a step back.

CC bit her lip and stepped forward. "Were you?" She pressed.

"Ahahaha," Lelouch laughed in discomfort. "I was-"

"Onii-sama?" There was the squeak of wheelchair tires against the polished marble floor.

"Nunnali~" Lelouch ran towards his sister somewhat too quickly for a man of his physique. It was as though he was running away from something… like avoiding a question he didn't want to answer.

"You're finally here! Why are you alone? Where is that naughty maid, Sayoko? Remind me to punish her when she reports for duty."

"Onii-sama," Nunnali said in a scolding tone. "She's bringing our luggage in."

"Luggage for what?" CC interrupted, immensely curious.

"Us, of course." Lelouch sniffed haughtily.

"We're staying here for the summer," Nunnali said. "Our room is in the west wing. It appears that Area Eleven has rented out the east wing to film a commercial."

"Yes," said CC. "I'm staying here too."

"I don't understand why we couldn't go to a different summer house. We have four more." Lelouch said especially loud and priggishly. "Why do I have to see this sad excuse for a human being while supposedly on vacation?"

"Onii-sama, you were the one who decided to go to this summer house after hearing Area Eleven was using the east wing."

Lelouch's eyes widened at Nunnali's comment and he wished desperately his little sister would not say anything embarrassing to _her_.

"Oh." CC said in a disinterested tone. "Multiple summer houses. How quaint."

Lelouch frowned. Being the unrefined commoner CC was supposed to be, he had expected her to spew out comments in the likes of "Rich bastard" or "What do you need them for?" Instead, she was surprisingly unsurprised.

_Curious…_

It was something Lelouch had never thought of. Where was CC from? Obviously she was no commoner… Lelouch would eventually think more about it, but that will be on a later date and in a different chapter.

Nunnali saw her brother drifting off into space and coughed to bring him back to Earth.

Lelouch turned to her in alarm. "Nunnali! How are you feeling? Don't die on me- I'll take you to the hospital… hold on!"

CC rolled her eyes.

"The consumptives plot against me. The magnificent Lelouch Lamperouge has a darling sister, let us go and cough at her."

"I'm glad you're nothing like Lelouch." CC muttered to Nunnali.

Suddenly an assistant appeared like an assassin.

"CC! We need you here!" the assistant shouted and motioned CC to come.

CC hugged Nunnali and walked forward to meet Lelouch. Lelouch looked away from CC, unable to face her properly.

"See you, anon." she said, patting Lelouch on the head before she running towards the assistant.

When CC disappeared out of view, Lelouch exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Gah," he cried, grabbing at the left side of his chest.

"Nii-sama, what's wrong?" a concerned Nunnali said, her imagination working overtime.

"I- I think I'm experiencing a heart attack." Lelouch gasped in pain.

"A heart attack?!" Nunnali exclaimed. She repositioned her wheelchair, looking for her brother. "Brother, don't die! All I ever wanted was to be with you! Oh, curse the arrangement of the stars. You plot against the Lamperouge time after time—misfortune falls upon us."

And who said the Lamperouge siblings were nothing like each other?

"My heart started hurting when CC looked at me directly. Then when she bit her lip I felt my heart beat really, really fast. My heartbeat was so loud, I thought even a post could hear it. Then she came even closer to me and my heart stopped."

Cue suspenseful pause.

"I think… CC is a witch." Lelouch said in utmost seriousness.

Lelouch's absurd statement confirmed Nunnali's suspicions: Lelouch was slowly spiralling into insanity. She first suspected something was wrong when he began talking to himself. She knew Lelouch wasn't on the cell phone because Lelouch didn't bring electronic devices into his sewing room. Lelouch thought it'd ruin his creative atmosphere if he was interrupted by an incoming call. He'd never bring any of his _friends_ into his sewing room either. That was Lelouch's sanctuary. Lelouch himself said that it was the perfect world he created and only things he wanted in it were permitted to be inside. Nunnali occasionally visited the room, though Lelouch forbade her to enter unaccompanied. He was afraid that something unfortunate (sharp) would befall her if she was unguarded.

"She must've cast a magic spell on me. I seem to have lost my gift because of CC. That witch must've cursed me; the erratic heart movement must be one of the side effects."

Nunnali stared at Lelouch in horror.

_Onii-sama lost his gift?_

She knew that Lelouch didn't tell her much about his work because he didn't want to worry her, but he should have told her the important things, like losing his gift. Worse, he had lost his gift due to CC? If Lelouch lost his talents for couture fashion, they would have to alter their frivolous style of living. Of course they would be far from desolate, but their family name would most definitely be crossed off the top of the list of "100 Wealthiest Families in Japan."

And that was a change Nunnali Lamperouge did not want.

She pressed 2 on her cell phone and speed-dialled Lloyd Asplund.

"Greetings, Miss Lamperouge. How may I be of service today?" the sociopath answered.

"My brother is experiencing a mental breakdown." Nunnali exclaimed. "What should I do?"

"There was always that possibility," Lloyd thought of Lelouch's flailing arms as he talked about his feelings and thoughts. "What did he say during his, uh, mental breakdown?"

"Gah, I think I'm experiencing a heart attack…." Nunnali quoted. "And something about CC being a witch. Apparently she's cursing him."

During Nunnali and Lloyd's conversation (which he had paid no attention to) Lelouch wandered outside trying to figure out how to break the curse CC had cast upon him. Perhaps a breath of fresh air would simulate his mind.

Inside, the conversation regarding our main character's mental health continued...

"That smells a lot like fanatic-paranoia and mild anxiety problems to me. Haw haw." Lloyd laughed for no apparent reason, but then again, who could comprehend him?

"W-what do I do?" Nunnali stuttered, worried for her precious Onii-chama.

"_If_ Lelouch is mentally ill, try keep him calm and happy.

"Thanks Lloyd." Nunnali butted in. "You can count on me to do just that."

Nunnali snapped her phone shut and wheeled herself a few paces forward.

"Lelouch?" Nunnali said. "There's something you have to promise me..."

There was no reply.

After a few seconds, Nunnali tentatively wheeled herself a couple inches further. "Lelouch?!" She was louder this time and there was a tinge of despair in her voice.

Again… there was no reply.

Nunnali fought to keep calm. Where was she? Did her wheelchair roll her off to somewhere without her knowing? Why hadn't Lelouch answered? She was alone in a place where she was unfamiliar with… _abandoned._

_Nunnali, I'll always be by your side._

"LELOUCH!!!!" Nunnali screamed, tears coming out of her unseeing eyes.

A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Lelouch!" Nunnali quickly spun herself around. In her haste, she misjudged the distance and her wheelchair banged into soft flesh.

"Owww!" the male exclaimed hopping on one foot.

"You're not Onii-sama." Nunnali said, surprised when she heard the voice. Then she composed herself. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Hey, no worries. I just wanted to see if you needed any help."

_Pant pant pant._

"Nunnali! What's the matter?!" Lelouch sounded like he had been running. "I heard you scream. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I left you alone. I thought we were at home and you'd be able to find your way around."

"Dude, do you even care about your girlfriend?" the male exclaimed.

"She's not my girl-"

The male knelt over so that he was face to face with Nunnali. "If you're ever in need and _that _person doesn't come. Call my name, Mao. I won't guarantee I'll come every time, but if I hear you, I'll definitely come."

With that Mao walked away and left the two siblings behind him.

Mao smiled and clapped his hands, applauding himself. His first impression was a success. It was a stroke of luck he happened to walk past when Nunnali was panicking. What he was even more proud of was how he delayed Lelouch by locking the front doors so that Lelouch had to run to the back door and through the mansion before meeting them, increasing their bonding time.

_Mao-1, Lelouch-0_

"A-are you alright, Nunnali?" Lelouch said unsteadily. The running had taken a lot out of him.

"Yes," Nunnali said. "I'm fine now… I just panicked a little." Nunnali was a pro at regaining her composure, and as long as Lelouch was here for her she was fine.

"Nunnali… I am SO sorry-"

Nunnali hated when Lelouch felt guilty because he thought he _failed_ her. She owed him way too much for him to apologize to her. To get Lelouch to stop apologizing to her, the best way was to pretend she was still angry at him and offer a way for repentance.

"Nunnali..." Lelouch said again, his voice remorseful. How could he just leave her there? How could the existence of the most important person in his life be replaced with the thoughts of something else?

"Onii-sama?" Nunnali said. "Could you make a dinner for me? Just like how it used to be in the villa. I'll forgive you if you do."

Lelouch nodded and made a meek sound. "I'll do it. Just you wait—I'll make the best meal you've ever eaten!"

"I'll be waiting." Nunnali said. "Could you take me to my room? I'm a bit tired and I feel like taking a nap."

:x:

They were in each other's arms for a minute – fifteen minutes… an hour. Finally, after feeling satisfied with the length of the hug, Suzaku and Euphie let go of each other.

_What do we do now?_

That was the thought ringing through the couple's minds. Since Euphie escaped from her butler, she was going to be chased down by her father like a pack of greyhounds hunting a rabbit.

With Euphie being the pure innocent rabbit of course.

"I won't be able to go back to my previous residential area." Euphie spoke up after a long pause. "Where should I live?"

The most convenient and reasonable option popped into the pair's heads simultaneously.

"It wouldn't be proper." Euphie whispered.

"We're not even married." Suzaku mumbled.

They both blushed, Suzaku coughed and said. "I think you should rent an apartment for the time being..."

"My father will immediately send an army of soldiers if he sees any building leased under my name. They'll demolish the building before you can say 'All hail Britannia!' Think of all the traffic we'd be disrupting with the tank in the middle of the street!"

Never mind the destruction of a few hundred people's living area and the casualties of war when an over-eager soldier misfires.

"I've got an idea!" Euphie exclaimed after a precise four minute and nine second pause of silence.

"I'll find a roommate."

"Who would be willing to letting you flat with them – with _only_ their name in the leasing contract?" (This of course was illegal, but ignorance of the law made them exempted them from any guilty feelings.)

Euphie smiled at the genius of her plan.

Suzaku gave a dance of joy. "Now all we have to do is find you a roommate!"

Suzaku grabbed the arm of the first female he saw, who happened to be a woman in her mid-twenties. She was donned in a brown business suit and had an ID tag around her neck, it read Cecile. An office lady no doubt. (Had Suzaku read the tag carefully, he'd have noticed that she worked at K.I.N.G., one of the most prestigious therapy clinics—chances were someone who worked there wouldn't have any trouble paying rent for any type of apartment by his or herself..)

"How would you like to live with my girlfriend?" Suzaku gestured at Euphie brightly, completely oblivious to how creepy he sounded. Euphie didn't seem to notice either. In her eyes, Suzaku was _perfect_.

Euphie smiled invitingly at Cecile, who was even more disturbed. That smile was familiar to her. It reminded her of the group therapy lessons she had with the group of criminally insane teenagers. They were so obsessed with their video games they had started slaughtering people in real life...

"_Here is a door," Cecile pointed to the wall that had a door drawn on it._

_It was an exercise, for the teenagers to differentiate reality and drawings. The seven of them were put into the asylum because they thought life was a video game and didn't realise it was __wrong__ to kill people._

"_If you can open it, then you're free to go." Cecile said._

_Cue the immediate battle cry as six of the seven teenagers as they desperately tried to reach for the painted doorknob._

_Cecile was relieved when she saw the seventh teenager remain seated on his chair with a smug smile on his face. He was the gang leader and was supposedly the most deluded. But he must've improved!_

"_Aren't you going to try opening the door?" Cecile asked._

"_No, they won't be able to open it… I have the key." he smiled with the smile Euphie had on her face._

Which brings us back to the present.

"I have a brick in my purse." Cecile warned. It was half true. The cell phone she owned was released ten years ago. It looked like a brick and weighed as much as one. When Suzaku didn't release his grip on her arm, Cecile went on the offensive. She swung the bag at Suzaku's face.

With his super saiyan skills, Suzaku stepped sideways simultaneously sweeping the bag away.

"I'm not done yet!" Cecile cried, alarmed that the lunatic was trained in some sort of martial arts. She screamed as she produced a can of pepper spray and aimed the nozzle toward Suzaku's face.

"Nooo!" Euphie cried, pirouetting.

Pirouetting?

Yes, the pirouettes made Euphie's elegantly elongated tresses flail and as momentum gathered - transformed them into deadly whips, knocking the pepper spray out of Cecile's hand.

"Please don't hurt anyone!" Euphie the humanitarian said. She clamped her hands tightly together. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Euphie bowed till her back was parallel to the floor.

Cecile looked at the two weirdly, muttering something about how they belonged to where she worked, retrieved her pepper spray from the ground and hurried away.

"Oh, Suzaku," Euphie cried. "I was so worried."

Suzaku hugged Euphie again. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you. Please don't endanger yourself ever again. I don't think my heart will be able to take it."

The couple leaned forward for a brief kiss. It wasn't the movie type ones where each move was carefully choreographed for maximum vantage angles for cameras. It was the legendary "first kiss" type of kiss where everything smelt of honeysuckles and had no spittle dangling between lips when withdrawing.

"We should find a way back to your home first. It's getting dark," Euphie said after the two began walking hand in hand down the road.

Amidst all the action, the couple was _still_ somewhere near the airport.

"We have no money so we won't be able to take a cab directly there," Suzaku noted.

Snow White was also gone, after receiving her carrot.

"We could walk," Euphie suggested.

"The average speed of a human walking is 4km/hr. It'd take us about four hours to get to the _free_ city link bus that I've never taken because I'm too rich to ride on public buses."

"Ooh, a public bus!" Euphie giggled in delight. "I've only seen them. I've always wanted to ride one!"

"Let's go!" Suzaku smiled with enthusiasm. Normally people would groan at the sixteen kilometres they had to walk, but then Suzaku had godly stamina. This was just a walk in the park for him.

They walked about 100 meters before Euphie stopped.

"These aren't my walking shoes." she explained, lifting up her skirt and taking her shoe off to reveal a blister on her heel.

"Have no fear, Suzaku is here!" Suzaku sang as he easily carried Euphie in a bridal carry and continued walking. Faster than their original pace mind you.

"I'm heavy," Euphie said, following the cliché line where all girls state the obvious when their male counterparts are carrying them.

"The power of love gives me the strength to do anything," Suzaku reassured her.

Smooth.

From a young age and a _very_ good teacher (Kaguya), Suzaku had learnt to never admit the fact that women were heavy (At least in front of their faces).

The two went on in a comfortable silence.

:x:

When Sayako finished delivering and unpacking the luggage for Lelouch in his room, she began making her way to Nunnali's room. With the luggage the siblings were carrying, one would think they were going to stay there for years, not a mere two weeks. Along the way she pondered on what stereotypical maids usually pondered on… her master's love life. She'd expected to find something _naughty_ in Lelouch's luggage, but either her master was very, very careful or he had no interest in girls.

Sayako didn't know what to think. It was hard to think of Lelouch as a homosexual since he had all those _female_ friends over, but he never went steady with anyone. In the few times Sayako remembered Lelouch in a relationship, it had been like a storm—it was fast, heated and in the end everything was wet… with tears of the unfortunate girl. Sayako didn't even want to think of Lelouch's fiancées. Sayako wondered why Lelouch didn't try long term relationships. Despite his flirty exterior, he was caring inside… just look at how he takes care of Nunnali! Or maybe, Sayako thought, Lelouch did not commit to long term relationships because he _couldn't._ Perhaps, Sayako took a daring guess—Lelouch didn't know how to love and therefore couldn't portray his feelings.

She noticed CC talking to a young man across the hallway. He knew how to portray his interest…

As CC walked towards the main block of the summer "house" (which should actually be called a mansion), she spotted an old man having trouble carrying all the backstage equipment needed for Cornelia's set.

It wasn't really her problem so she walked straight past him, not giving him a second glance.

"Please, help me here!"

CC sighed and turned around to see to see the man placing the equipment on the floor. He was actually a young male but his hair was dyed light blue—causing CC to mistake his hair color for white from a distance.

"Could you help me carry this mirror?"

CC picked the said item up. "What is this huge mirror for? Is it so that the narcissists in the film set can look at themselves at the same time?"

The young man cracked a smile. "Everything would be ruined if they fought each other for the mirror when all their hair and makeup is put on," he joked. "This mirror is used to reflect the light when they're filming the commercial so that they seem like they're glowing," he explained after they had a chuckle.

"Oh, how peculiar." CC noted.

"Finally." the man said.

"Finally what?"

_I got to meet you. _Mao's eyes seemed to say.

"I've found someone normal in this world of craziness and I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Mao," he said. "If my hands weren't full with these boxes I would offer you a handshake... and possibly a kiss."

"I'm CC." CC replied courteously, ignoring the last four words of his sentence. "If we're the only ones that are "normal" in this world of craziness, then wouldn't we be _ab_normal?"

"Deep. You must be some princess in masquerade." Mao joked. "Haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

"Well, I'm not actually supposed to be here. I kind of… got kidnapped."

"Ahh, another one of Cornelia-sama's victims. Don't worry, you're my contact lenses."

"Excuse me?"

"My eye is on a contact lens—I've got my eye on you."

CC giggled, "That was so lame it was funny."

"Anything to make you smile, CC." Mao put down the boxes he was holding. "Put the mirror there, thanks for your help."

CC bowed politely and turned around to see Guildford catching his breath.

Guildford grabbed her by the shoulders. "I must inform you, CC-san. Cornelia is looking for you… run away—far away. As far as you can. No one can stop Cornelia when she wants to do something."

"W-what does she want to do?" CC thought of axes, chainsaws and lead pipes.

"She wants to talk to you." Guildford said in the utmost solemn tone so serious, it hard to tell whether it was a joke or not. "And believe me, that is almost a death sentence…"

Guildford saw that he wasn't convincing CC so he pulled out a small black notebook out of his waistcoat. "December 21st, 20XX, 11:08am, Dublin. When Cornelia said that she wanted to talk to someone, the victim—Nagisa Chiba, was mauled beyond recognition. Received a concussion. Since then she has been comatose. The reason for this alleged assault? Quoting in the words of Cornelia li Britannia, "I talked to her and when I asked her something, she gave me the wrong answer." Guildford handed CC a couple of pictures for Nagisa Chiba to examine and snapped his book shut. "I rest my case."

CC looked considerably calm for someone who had just received their death sentence.

"So as long as I answer correctly I'll be saved?"

"Hypothetically." Guildford replied. He promised nothing.

A long shadow casted over CC… it was Cornelia.

"CC, come." Cornelia beckoned her.

How melodramatic.

"I want to know if you can walk in a kimono proficiently." Cornelia said, scrutinizing CC's straight back and chin that was parallel to the floor. "I want a yes or no. Don't give me anything else."

CC looked straight into Cornelia's eyes, like how she was taught to do when she was lying. "No."

Cornelia grabbed CC by the collar and threw her across the room like a pro wrestler. Had it not been in fanfiction, CC's brain would have been mushed into a bloody pulp from the impact of the throw and would have died instantly.

However since the constraints of reality are not necessarily applied in fanficition, CC flew through the air like a demented chicken and was caught by Mao before she hit the unforgiving ground.

"You lied." Cornelia stated. It wasn't a question.

"I figured that would be the right answer," CC explained, as Mao brought her to her feet. "I heard of your previous _victims_… I doubt they'd have the guts to lie to you."

"That is correct. But you were thrown because you lied. I hate liars. The previous times were… different. My request still stands. I have been NGed more than 15 times today. The most I've been NGed is once. This is unacceptable. I have noticed…" Cornelia walked towards CC.

"You're no commoner." Cornelia declared. "There was an interior motive for me throwing you. Aside from deterring you to lying, it was to test your composure. Well bred ladies are able to keep their composure in any situation."

CC stiffened. CC was sure her flailing chicken flight was convincing enough…wasn't it?

A knowing smile played on Cornelia's lips. "Though you completely failed the composure test, your reaction confirmed my suspicions. You're of noble blood and obviously a runaway… in return for my silence I would like you to teach me how to walk in a kimono."

"In return for _your_ silence, I'll keep silent about me helping you." The knowing smile transferred onto CC's lips.

The corners of Cornelia's mouth drooped downwards.

"Ah, so you're not as dim-witted as you make yourself look. We will practice in private." Cornelia said. A landmark moment, someone had talked back to Cornelia!

Cornelia decided she liked this girl. Life just wasn't as fun when everyone obeyed your every whim.

Cornelia stopped smiling (she had reached her smiling quota for the day) and pivoted a full 180 degrees.

"I trust that _you_'ll keep everything you saw a secret." Cornelia glared at Mao, daring him to defy her.

"O-of course." Mao stuttered. "Your secret… and CC's is safe with me."

"Good." Cornelia said with a brisk nod. "CC, in return for you helping me with _my_ problem, I'll help you with yours—popularity in the industry. By the time I've finished with you, I'm going to make you one of the successful models in the whole world.

"So I could go to Milan?"

"I don't see why not." Cornelia said, raising an eyebrow.

_Milan huh?_

CC smiled grateful, Cornelia was going to be an important ally. "Thank you…"

"From now add the senpai suffix." Cornelia said as she turned away. "Meet at the atelier at six."

Guilford looked at CC as though he had just snapped out of a daze. "C-Cornelia is helping you…?"

CC nodded.

"Be careful." Guildford warned. "Cornelia-hime is a double-edged sword."

CC nodded again. "For my wish, I'm willing to wield a double-edged sword."

Guildford looked at CC with respect in his eyes. "Must be some wish."

"It is." CC admitted. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"Apparently, Cornelia-sama has the same eyes as CC." Mao said. "That's a good thing right?"

"Having anything of Cornelia is a blessing!" Guildford cried.

Oh no, not another fanboy.

While Guildford burst out songs of praise of Cornelia's pulchritude and mere existence, Mao and CC snuck away laughing to themselves—they encountered yet another _loco_ human in the world of fashion.

When Guilford finished praising Cornelia, he didn't seem surprised to see no one listening to him. He looked thoughtful when suddenly...

"Guildford." Cornelia said from the other side of the mansion.

Being Cornelia's bodyguard, he had developed a sense of hearing for Cornelia's voice.

With no time left to ponder, he ran to Cornelia. The princess was waiting!

:x:

"So what is your goal?" Mao asked CC. "You never said it outright, though you said you wanted to end up in Milan."

CC nodded. Milan was where she was aiming for. "I want to spend the rest of my life in Milan."

"As a model?"

"Yes, as the face of a company that is most dear to me." CC said.

"A favorite brand? Could it be Chanel? Louis Vuitton?" Mao listed other famous brands. "And why Milan? For someone as great as you, I thought you'd aim for the fashion capital—Pairs. It _is_ also the city of romance…."

"None of those brands… something even more popular than that! And who would want to go to Paris?" CC snorted in an unlady-like manner. "It HAS to be Milan. It's the birthplace of _pizza_ after all!" CC turned to Mao, the lights in her eyes dancing with excitement. "I'm going to be the face of the biggest pizza outlet in the world _Pizza Espresso_! And so for the rest of my life, I'd get FREE pizza!"

CC clasped her hands together and giggled evilly in delight. "That is my wish! My life would be complete!"

_Even without me?!_

Mao smiled. "Then I'll help you in every way to fulfill this wish."

CC gave Mao a look as though wondering why he'd help her. But CC wasn't the type to decline help.

"As of now I won't be able to give you anything as repayment."

"Then I'd like you to stay by my side." Mao said simply.

"Then it's a contract." CC looked at Mao and smiled.

---------

_so I never regretted meeting him..._

---------

* * *

**I sincerely apologize for the late update. It's extra long for to compensate. :P I actually wrote chapter nine about a month ago, but then my beta-reader told me to rewrite it. (This version is a whole lot better.)**

**On the subject of beta-readers - due to life, ****Arroyo Rose Cawston**** is on a break so my new beta-reader is MikoMimi! *round of applause***

**Random trivia: How do you greet people?**

**I usually write "hihi" on msn and when I'm texting. But in real life I say "greetings". But to people I don't know I merely wave and smile. Hehe  
**

**Thanks for reading my story! OTL**


	10. Chapter 10

_I thought; one day with my own power..._

Lelouch had just finished sewing the last pieces of Cornelia's kimono together. He didn't need to finish the outfit anytime soon, but he needed to keep his hands busy since he could not design a thing and was stuck in a rut.

After finishing his final touches to the kimono, he wandered into the corridor to the east when he came across a couple walking towards him. As they came closer, Lelouch realized it was CC and Mao. CC was laughing at what Mao had said.

Not only was Mao's hair at a disagreeable length, he was standing way too close to CC for Lelouch's liking. Lelouch did not like the idea of Mao being near CC. He could tell that Mao was a bastard. Just look at the way his hair was tied! Lelouch was irked at how a stray strand of hair was left to roam free on the nape of his neck.

Lelouch walked over to the pair and began eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So are you going to Cornelia's now? Would you like me to accompany you? After all, you are my _contact lens." _

Mao looked at his watch.

"We are going to be late," Mao said to CC. "Let's go, before the Witch yells, 'off with her head!'"

CC caught sight of Lelouch and gave a nod of acknowledgement before running in the opposite direction.

:x:

Mao tore up the stairs that lead up to the entrance of the atelier. In his haste, he smashed face first into the transparent glass door that lead inside. CC slowed down and promptly walked into the glass door.

Both stunned, they pushed open the glass door where Cornelia greeted them.

"You are almost a minute late." Cornelia looked at her undoubtedly expensive, diamond-studded watch. "Never mind, let's get started."

CC nodded. I quicker she got out of there, the better!

Cornelia looked down at Mao with obvious distaste, but said nothing. She pointed to her left"

"You can observe from th"re." She motioned towards a row of chairs in front of a mini-bar. Though they were the traditional one legged chairs, the cushions were made out of plush velvet.

Damn these rich people.

CC rubbed her chin, deep in thought. The gesture reminded Mao of the old wise men in ancient Japan where they had a long beard which they could stroke as they were playing shougi.

He wondered briefly whether Cornelia would have him hung, drawn and quartered if he had voiced his thoughts to CC.

Luckily for Mao, CC began speaking. "Before we start, I'd like to ask a few questions. What is the commercial about and what's your role in it?"

"The commercial's selling point is _"tea fit for a princess."_ I play an oriental princess picking her fiancé. She rejects all her suitor's lavish gifts and finally picks the prince because she likes his tea." Cornelia supplied.

"So basically, you're playing the role of a noble princess?"

"Not just any princess," Cornelia said, "an oriental one… I'm perfectly capable of acting like a Western princess."

Cornelia flicked her hair. "I am one after all."

CC nodded, unsure on how to start.

"Please walk for me?"

Cornelia complied, and the room was taken to the catwalk as she walked down the atelier as though she was in the most prestigious fashion show of the century.

"That's your problem." CC suddenly spoke out.

"What is?" Cornelia turned to face CC.

"You walk like a model. You're not walking like a princess." CC clarified. Cornelia raised her eyebrow.

"An oriental one, that is…" the short one quickly added. "The vibes you are giving is incorrect… that was why the director kept giving you NGs."

Cornelia nodded, processing the information.

"How can I walk like an oriental princess?" she asked.

CC pondered for a moment, looking up at the ceiling digging deep into the memories she had been, until this day, running away from.

"Chest forward, chin perpendicular to the ground, straight back, slightly bent knees," CC recalled. "I remember Lelouch saying something how models wanted to elongate their legs to give out a confident and dominating aura, but when you're a princess, you should give a meeker, more submissive aura."

Cornelia's lips turned towards in distaste, even though she was not a die-hard feminist that sounded very sexist, if it were not for the sake of improving her 'princess walk' she would have had CC's Id...

It was lucky Mao had not opened his mouth and agreed. Any man who would dare suggest Cornelia "go back in the kitchen" would have hell to pay.

"I know it sounds sexist," CC continued, as though she had read Cornelia's thoughts. "But back then, even now, many young girls' futures were controlled by their parents and they have to submit to their every whim."

Cornelia nodded slightly. She was the princess of Britannia and she knew that one day, or whenever her father pleases, she'd have to face her duties of being the Britannian princess, whether it was in marriage or other diplomatic issues.

There was something else bothering her…

"The advice you've given me seems to have come from recollection rather than actual observation."

While it seemed like a statement, it was an order to elaborate on why it was so.

CC looked up at Cornelia. Her eyes gave away nothing.

"Yes, it was recollection." CC said evenly.

Cornelia was slightly irked her order had been blatantly ignored, but admired our dear heroine's courage for it.

Cornelia walked, this time with a slower and meeker stride.

CC nodded approvingly and said, "I think the director will stop NG-ing you now." She smiled genuinely at Cornelia.

"You may leave now," Cornelia said, dismissing the short girl. Now that she knew what was wrong, she could work on it herself.

Mao climbed out of his chair, patting himself on his backside.

"Oh," Cornelia added as an afterthought. "I don't intend to break my promise. The day after tomorrow at 8 AM sharp, come to the drawing room. I'll introduce the director to my new protégé. I'll get Mr. Lamperouge to fix you up with something immediately."

With a click of her fingers, Cornelia summoned her butler.

:x:

_Lelouch was procrastinating and doodling on black silk with his fabric chalk as he thought up ideas on how to get his gifts back. An important fashion show was to be held in a month's time with its main theme being 'fairy tales'. __Despite given such an interesting topic, he couldn't even come up with which story he'd choose!_

_A hand touched his shoulder and Lelouch jumped giving a feminine squeal._

_"Mr. Lamperouge… Cornelia-sama has requested you. Follow me."_

_Without a word of the designer's consent, he was led to the Witch of Britannia._

_"Mr. Lamperouge," Cornelia addressed the purple-eyed male. "You have tonight to make a kimono, I want it to be completed in two days time, 8AM sharp. Do so and you will be rewarded greatly. If you fail, then…" Cornelia left Lelouch to think of the repercussions._

_"Y-yes, your highness!" Lelouch stuttered. He couldn't even draw up a design… how could he create something in less then a day?_

_"May I borrow the actress in question? I'll need her measurements… skin tone and hair color…"_

_Cornelia said, pointing towards CC, "She's right in front of you. I suggest you start immediately."_

_"CC…?"_

_CC looked up to meet Lelouch's eyes._

_"What?"_

_"You were so small I didn't sense you."_

_Cue foot to knee._

_"CC!" Mao called out, "is he hurting you?"_

_"Do you have eyes?" Lelouch yelped_[M1] _._

:x:

Now Sayako the maid was horridly curious about CC's relationship with her , after witnessing Mao swooping in to destroy the budding romance (in her head) of her young master and CC,decided it was time to play Cupid. She had also resolved to take initiative for her master's happiness - she had to get rid of the obstacle: Mao.

"Oh, Lelouch-sama, I was just going to go to buy the black cloth you needed, but I'm _oh so tired_…" Sayako looked pointedly at Mao. "Would you help me fetch the material instead?"

"S-sure… why not?"

As if he could refuse helping a poor damsel in distress with his object of affections in front of him!

Thus, Sayako sent Mao out on an errand, promising it'd be a short trip. What she left out was that she was planning to ignore the sound of the buzzer and refuse to open the door for him (Sayako was the only one who had control over the gates). What a great servant she was, always thinking in the best interest of her master!

Mao nodded completely unsuspicious of the thought that was running in her head. After thanking the clueless Mao, Sayako left the scene grinning her head off.

Alone for the first time this chapter, Lelouch looked over at CC and said, "Let's go to my workshop. We're out of time, so I'll probably try recycling one of my old works."

With that, the pair set off to their destination. Lelouch's last comment was not unnoticed by Sayako, and she began trailing the pair, patting her pockets to check that her master keys were in her pocket...

:x:

Lelouch made a circular motion with his forefinger, signaling CC to turn 360 degrees so he could inspect the article of clothing she was currently wearing. It was yet another Pizza Express shirt.

_First I have to figure out what design pattern would suit her skin tone the best… Or was it the color? No wait, it's definitely the length of her-_

"I give up!" Lelouch yelled exasperatedly.

The demon prince strode towards the door and pulled the door open to escape his crisis. The door refused to succumb to his will causing Lelouch to shake the knob a few time.

"What's the problem?" CC asked, addressing both Lelouch's cry of exasperation and the strange behavior of what seemed to her like shaking hands with the door knob.

Lelouch looked at CC, puzzled.

CC tried to turn the doorknob, but no avail.

"It's… locked." Lelouch said.

"I think, they'll eventually find us missing and look for us here." CC said. "But in the mean time… let's try to find a way out."

The pair stood in silence for a few seconds, both trying to figure a way to escape.

"Ah! I know, we'll use the rolls of material to make a rope and we'll get out like that!"

Thus, the pair did exactly just that only to find; in their extreme disappointment that the quantity of the bed sheets did not make a sufficient amount of rope. The distance between the end of the make-shift rope and the ground was more than the combined heights of an average-sized man and a very short girl.

With the second story window being twice, if not thrice, the height of standard castle, it was easy to see the Lamperouge family always had a soft spot for grandeur.

Though slightly lacking in the facilities for 'emergency evacuation' it would seem…

"Look, it's a forest."

"No, it's gaming grounds," Lelouch corrected. "No one is going to come to here once it's dark. It'll be early next morning at the earliest before they realize we're here." Lelouch turned to CC.

"I'm going to freeze to death!" Lelouch sniffed, suddenly shivering.

"Oh, stop with the melodrama." CC looked up to the ceiling and slapped her forehead.

"I have a frail body." He moaned.

CC couldn't resist a giggle. "I just wear a T-shirt to sleep all year round."

Lelouch gasped in disbelief, "A T-shirt all around! What atrocity!"

CC turned to face Lelouch, "What do you wear then?"

"Silk in the summer, flannel in the winter." Lelouch answered honestly, "I'd prefer knits, but my skin develops a heavy rash with wool."

"Oh, really? I've learnt a lot more about you today." CC said closing her eyes, in a somewhat sarcastic tone that was missed by Lelouch.

"Oh?" Lelouch raised a finely manicured eyebrow.

There was an awkward silence before Lelouch blurted out the first thing he could think of, "Why did you run away from home?"

CC turned to face Lelouch, wondering whether to trust an almost stranger with a secret she had never told anyone before. Something about Lelouch's effeminate eyelashes struck a chord of nostalgia within CC's heart. Her mind went back to the sleepovers where all she and her friends would spill their deepest, darkest secrets to one another.

Her brain then habitually loosened her tongue and thus to Lelouch's delight CC decided to answer the question.

"Only if I'm allowed to ask you a question too."

Lelouch readily agreed.

"Prepared for a big monologue?"

Lelouch nodded.

"Well," began CC, "I lived in a high class family and went to a high class school…"

_"CC, as the only daughter in our family, you must not disappoint us."_

"I was expected to become the perfect lady and marry into a good family."

"That must be hard." Lelouch commented.

CC cleared a small area of the table and continued, saying, "Not really. I was born into that expectation so it never felt out of place. Naturally, I was in one of the most prestigious schools, "Ashford Private Academy." I was rich, they were rich. I fit in. I wasn't popular; I was the loner sitting in the toilets and eating my food at lunchtime."

CC sat on the cleared space. "Then one day, while we were out on an overnight excursion, I experienced something that changed my life…"

_There was a push and a shove, and CC was separated from her group. Thrilled by the sudden sense of freedom, CC began wandering aimlessly in the streets of Tokyo. She was sure she could get back to the hotel no matter where she was. The hotel was the tallest building in the district._

_Thoughtlessly crossing roads and observing normal life in front of her eyes, CC began wandering further away till she finally stopped in front of a glowing neon sign in an otherwise dark street._

_The sign read: _

**_Pizza Express_**

_CC was slightly hesitant upon entering. She was very curious and wanted to see how a fast-food outlet worked (She had only heard of them). CC pushed the doors open, feeling very out of place and unsure what to do. _

_Then something hit her. _

_CC spun around and caught the scent of a delicious aroma drifting past her nostrils..._

_"Missie, whatcha staring at?" A gruff biker-man in shades looked at the short girl in front of him. Just as she was about to speak, her stomach grumbled loudly._

_"Ya hungry?"_

_CC shyly nodded and the biker-man sighed._

_"Come sit down with me. I guess I can afford to share a slice."_

_The male opened the box and a wave of that scrumptious scent overpowered CC's sense of smell. _

_"Thank you very much," CC said as she was handed a warm triangle._

_CC bit into the salty slice with great anticipation. Her expectations were blown completely away by the taste of the pizza. It was glorious, heavenly… godly…_

_"Missie, you don't have to eat that quickly," The biker laughed._

_CC looked up embarrassed, crumbs all over her face. She thanked that strange and kind stranger over and over again, to the point where he felt uncomfortable and left the store. Other customers were bamboozled at the antics of the teenage girl, wondering why said girl thanked the male so profusely._

_Little did they know, the kind act of that stranger sparked an unrivalled passion with the heart of the tiny girl…_

"So that's how I fell in love with pizza," CC declared. Sensing at the look of satisfaction on Lelouch's face she continued. "Now with the background story done, I'll get into why I ran away from home…"

_A short while after the biker-man left, CC made her way out of the store and once again dove into the busy streets of Tokyo. After several blisters and random turns on the streets, CC miraculously arrived at the entrance to the hotel at the same time as her group._

_Unnoticed, CC slipped back into her group. Being the wonderful people her friends were, they did not alert anyone of her sudden disappearance. In trade for such courtesy, however, they made her tell what she did during the half an hour she was missing._

_Her best friend was particularly incessant about her story._

_"CC! Tell me, where did you go? Oh-mi-gee~~~ Did you meet the guy of your dreams?"_

_"I think I might've met the love of my life."_

_All the girls leaned forward for the next, juiciest bit of information. "Who is it?" CC's friends grouped together in a tight circle to listen to the gossip._

_"Pizza…" CC said. "I love pizza!"_

_"Huhh?" the girls all fell backwards._

_CC relayed the events of the half hour she went missing to the girls._

_"Is it only that?" There was a collective sigh of disappointment. _

_"I'd thought the mysterious bike-man would be much more interesting!"_

_CC's best friend looked at the green-haired girl worriedly. "But CC, **upper-class people like us don't eat pizza.**"_

_"Yeah," another girl chimed in. "Your mother tolerated your love for truffles because it is considered a high-class food…. **But pizza? That's for commoners**!"_

_"CC, I think it's best to give up pizza… you wouldn't want to disgrace your family right?"_

_"Imagine all the rumors you'd start with you entering such a place…"_

_With that, the girls made her promise to never talk about the event or the forbidden food ever again._

"And so one day when I couldn't bear it anymore, I decided to run away. I don't want my family to be disgraced by my actions, and I want to pursue my interests."

"T-that's… an _incredible_ reason to run away from home."

"Love _does_ conquer all right?"

"Yes, it really does… Just look at how I relentlessly strive to be a top designer for Nunnali. Now for my next question… Hmmm, what should it be?"

"I don't know… But wait, isn't it my turn now?"

"Oh haha, you just used up your question. Yes, it _was_ your turn but now it's mine. Heh."

:x:

Mao was disgusted as he kicked the curb of the pavement. He had been standing outside of the manor for more than hour trying to regain access. Perhaps the buzzer didn't work...

He had tried climbing over the fence, but had failed. After driving around the perimeter of the Lamperouge estate, he had realized that the gate was the only way in and the only way out. It was one of the reasons why Area 11 had chosen this location for their shoot. Not only did it have lush scenery and manicured lawns, but it also had security that could rival a military base. No crazy fans or paparazzi could get to them there.

With one last attempt, Mao pressed the buzzer. When there was still no response, he angrily left.

Inside the control room, Sayako, with headphones on full blast, laughed gleefully.

:x:

The singing nightingale sat on the pomegranate tree, singing his sorrowful song which pierced the fearful hollow of Lelouch's ear, awaking him.

Feeling refreshed and strange, even though he had only slept for a few hours (he and CC ended up talking for most of the night), he opened his eyes.

The reaction was dramatic, as though opening his eyes was a switch that turned inspiration on. His brain was instantly bombarded by flashes of themes, designs and fabric schemes.

Lelouch shut his eyes again, too happy and in disbelief. With a trembling hand, he pinched himself on his cheek, just to make sure he wasn't in a dream. The sharp pain confirmed that he wasn't and he instantly bounded out of bed, unable to contain himself.

After rummaging through the room for a pencil and some paper, he began drawing the image that was imprinted in his head.

While he expertly made quick strokes with his pencil, he looked over at CC, his mind runningthrough the various fabrics that would suit her. Crepe de Chine, he decided would be a good material, as it was soft and wavy and had an oriental gleam to it.

When the nightingale retired and the sharp discord of the lark broke out in song, Lelouch stood back from his drawing.

His most daring wish had been fulfilled.

Though a nagging feeling in the back of his brain told him it appeared because of the presence of a very short girl.

_I will break down these walls..._

_

* * *

_**Hi guys, it's been almost half a year since I've updated and I can't promise I'll go disappearing... but this story will be constantly in my mind till I finish it. (Might be in a few chapters or so, I'm not too sure of it myself.)**

**There are a couple of reasons why I haven't been updating:**

**1. I've been preoccupied with a new pet project of mine - scanlating. It's eating up heaps of my time and thought.  
**

**2. My personal life. Basically I've hit a mid-life crisis in my teenage years and for the first time ever, got a D for one of my English essays T.T I've been depressed and that caused my grades to drop which causes me to be even more despressed and thus caused a downard spiral of fail ness.  
**

**Thank you for spending your time reading this, special thanks to the fans who've stuck with me from the beginning and have tolerated my lack of updating. **

**Useless trivia time: What is the thing that brightens up your day the most?**

**Mine is when someone shows me that they care ie. by giving me a warm response when I greet them and such.**

**I'll try update soon!**

**Tofu out!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Having spent the night being reacquainted with CC again and regaining his gift back, Lelouch thought he was the luckiest man alive.

Mao on the contrary did not feel that he was the luckiest man alive. In fact, it was quite the contrary.

In the late morning when Sayako finally let the poor man in.

He made a quick search all around the manor. No CC. A thought popped in his mind and he instantly pushed it aside… not that!

Cornelia was right behind Mao, a storm of fury. She was looking for CC to demand a legible reason on why she had boycotted their 8AM meeting.

In Cornelia's mind, Lelouch's head was already detached from his body.

Mao opened the faithful door to the atelier and his worst fears were confirmed. To his most utter horror, he found his archenemy, Lelouch Lamperouge in the room with CC.

Lelouch, being the evil demon king pointed a finger at Mao. Needless to say, Cornelia did not tolerate such nonsense albeit it being a harmless prank. Cornelia was a noble and decided what she saw was the absolute truth. Mao was immediately fired and was sent packing.

Without taking a look back, Mao left the scene. He was furious at Lelouch, who – beyond his doubt, manipulated him to be kicked out of the mansion and at CC… they were _partners_! They could not be separated…!

Mao's eyes seethed anger.

Something must be done.

:x:

"So I trust that you've made plans?" Cornelia said, examining the paper drawings on his elaborate designs.

"Yes I have," Lelouch said smoothly, presenting his plans to the princess.

"Since, CC is to be a side-character, her costume will be in a muted maroon. As a shadow to the royal purple I've used to in your kimono…"

_A few hours later…_

"Five minutes till the shoot!" the director yelled.

CC hurried out of the make-up room where the make artist covered her face in white powder and tainted her lips as red as blood.

With a push and shove, CC was thrown in the direction towards our designer for last touch ups on the clothes.

Lelouch made a circular motion with his forefinger, signaling CC to turn 360 degrees so he could inspect the article of clothing the girl had donned on.

An exquisite masterpiece.

Lelouch wasn't sure whether he was talking about the girl or his creation.

"Cornelia-hime!" the director called out. "You're magnificent."

Cornelia gave a small pursed smile and turned whispered to CC bringing her up towards director. "Don't disappoint me."

Cornelia introduced CC to the director.

"My name is Jeremiah Gottwald, director of this shoot." He shook hands with CC, "I'm brilliant," he added boldly. "and I will not hesitate to throw a barrage of insults at you if you don't perform well. I expect you to give it to me, whatever I say, and when I say it."

With the introduction and warning given, Jeremiah Gottwald headed towards his director's chair.

CC went back to Lelouch, her eyes curious. "How hard is it to carry out a tray of tea?"

Lelouch smiled slightly, as he straightened the bow of her kimono. "You'll see."

"Everyone, to your places!" the director yelled into his megaphone.

"3…2…1… action!"

"_Hime-sama, the time has come to agree to one of your suitors." _A gruff man playing the emperor sat on his throne, stroking his beard.

The side camera activated and zoomed up close of Cornelia giving a slight regal nod of submission and the king waved his hand.

"And cut!" the director said, seemingly satisfied with the footage. "Next I want to do the scene with the tea being placed onto the table," the director pointed at CC and the prince.

The prince and CC was immediately escorted to the set. She was placed on the end of the room and was handed a tray. Her task was easy, all she had to do was walk from one to the end of the room and set the tea onto the table.

"Start!"

CC slowly walked up to the table and…

"Cut!" the director screeched into his microphone, "You're walking way too slow, and…" Jeremiah gasped at the state of the tray. "Look at the tea you've spilt! Do you have Alzheimer's! Again!"

CC bounced back to the end of the room, she hadn't noticed that her hands were shaking from nervousness! Trying to collect herself she watched as the director signaled to start the cameras.

CC walked in a slightly faster pace, and controlled her hands so that no tea would slosh out of the cups. She was almost at the finish line! All she had to do was put the tea down….

"CUT!" Director Gottwald, stormed towards CC. "You were totally in the way of the camera. We're trying to sell the tea, not your back!" he sat back into his chair with a huff.

"Positions!" he yelled into the megaphone. "Take four!"

CC sighed and immediately regretted it. The director came over, "Did I tell you to sigh? I don't believe I did. An actor has to repeat the same lines over and over again without blinking. They also have to hold the same enthusiasm as the first time!"

CC stood diligently. "T-thank you for the advice, I'll take heed to it."

"You better!" Jeremiah Gottwald said. "If it weren't for Cornelia-hime you'd be thrown out by now!"

CC blushed slightly but it was unnoticed by the thick cake of makeup.

Lelouch whispered from the side, "When you place the tea onto the table, align your spine with the corner of the wall."

CC nodded in thanks and the director yelled, "Take four!"

Keeping Lelouch's advice in mind, CC began walking towards the table, as she knelt down to put the tea down, she kept her spine aligned. Placing the tray on the table she stood up and gave a small curtsy, before leaving the set.

"And cut!"

Everyone immediately dropped out of their act and a buzz of activity began.

"Next scene! I want the prince from Persia bringing the elephant!"

"Who knew carrying a tray across the room was so hard?" CC said, absolutely exhausted.

:x:

"So CC, how was your first time in a commercial?" Lelouch asked as he squirted cold cream from a tube.

"Really, tiring." CC said leaning back into her chair.

"Oh? How hard is it to carry out a tray of tea?" he quoted CC.

"Very." CC yawned.

Lelouch began wiping the cold cream off her face. "Aww, now you look normal again. What a shame." he said.

"_Oh_? So I was beautiful before?"

"Of course." Lelouch said without a hesitation, he missed CC's blushed as he turned around to throw the used cotton wad into the wastebasket. "But only because I made you beautiful." He added conceitedly.

"I need to talk to CC, out of my way, Lelouch." Cornelia had appeared in the dressing room as stealthily as a seasoned assassin

Said princess did not look very happy.

Lelouch yelped like a little girl and scampered off like a frightened rabbit leaving CC to face the witch of Britannia.

Cornelia frowned at CC with disappointment. "This will not do, there are amends to be made…"

CC gulped, wondering what sort amendments she would have to make.

"I am sending you to Madame Rakshata Chawla's academy. She is very…" Cornelia pursed her lips slightly, seeking for the right word to describe such a woman. "Helpful."

_I dream… Death… death…. _

The sirens rang in CC's head. "Wonderful!"

"Not only that," Cornelia continued. "Before I allow you to sign to Area 11 you will be on a one month probation period. You are to find a job with _your own_ abilities-" Cornelia glared at the wall behind CC.

Lelouch gave a girlish squeal when he felt an incinerating burn.

"Get published into a magazine, _without_ to help of Mr. Lamperouge."

""Y-yes, 'mam!"

"I, Cornelia vi Britannia will not permit any failure."

_By some vile forfeit of untimely death._

CC knew when she was trying to dig for treasure, she was preparing her own grave.

Cornelia continued on, "you are relieved of your position here till you complete your task. I have asked Mr. Gottwald and he said that your role in the commercial is complete. You are expected to go looking for jobs till you succeed."

With that and a speed printed portfolio of her past photo shoot in a glossy folder, CC was cast out of the mansion and into the wild. After being instructed to come back by 10pm the large gates closed leaving CC alone and desolate.

Well not quite.

"Need help?" Mao crept up behind CC oh-so-casually.

CC blinked, wondering whether to be surprised by his presence.

"Well I _do_ need a telephone book…."

Mao and CC were inside a pizza parlor eating those delicious savory slices when Mao started speaking, bits of cheese flying across the table.

"I think this place would be a good place to start."

Mao pointed with a greasy finger to the job offer on the screen of his laptop. He had laughed when CC said phonebook.

It wasn't as if she was born in the 17th century or something…

"A casting for a cheesecake commercial." CC read off the screen.

"It's to do with food, I think it'd be a great start to your conquest to becoming the face of Pizza Express! It's fate, the casting call is today! At…"

The pair looked at their watches and realized they had half an hour to get to the building.

""Let's go!"

With that, they went.

Godspeed.

They had reached the building and were instantly swamped by beautiful girls with perfect hair and knits. (Were they the current craze in fashion?) CC patted her shock of green hair uncomfortably. All of them looked powered to perfection, with a strange mode of a home-like feel.

Strange.

CC hadn't had time to ponder much on this when Mao touched CC's arm. "The audition is starting!"

CC gulped and in vain attempt tried to present herself in a tidier manner.

The girls entered a large room, they stood in front of a panel of judges. Curiously the middle seat was empty.

The judge who was obviously second in command looked at his watch and tsked in disgust, muttering about divas.

"We will start now! Line up in height order."

CC inwardly groaned.

She headed towards the back of the line, ignoring the exclamations from the other models.

_She's TINY!_

In amidst the giggles, CC was trying to ignore the comments the girls made about her, but it was horribly hard. She lowered her head slightly as she walked resignedly to the end of the line.

A paper boy handed a stack of papers to the other end of the line and they began passing it along.

"Those are your scripts. Please read them over and act out the scene."

CC was passed her script and scanned it over.

"_You are eating a cheesecake, phone your friend about it."_

It seemed easy enough till she read the last bit again. _"phone your friend about it." _

A friend.

CC looked around and realized people were already paired up with each other.

It was like at school all over again when no one would choose her for basketball. It wasn't her fault she was so bloody short!

All of them sent her death glares. The message was clear.

_Don't even think about joining us._

"Alright you ain't school children, someone can go twice."

No one moved to make an offer.

"I'll go." The paper boy raised his hand.

"Perfect." The judge said somewhat relieved. "You guys start first."

"W-what? Now?" CC asked, her eyes wide.

"You are able to improvise, can you not?"

"Sure we can." The paperboy smiled. "Let's do it!"

All the models cleared off to the sides of the room, and watch with undisguised interest.

An obviously short model… what could she bring..?

CC took a deep breath and started.

"Mmmm delicious!" CC proclaimed, spooning an imaginary portion of cheesecake into her mouth. She licked her lips in relish.

Opening her eyes wide as though she had a light bulb moment, she dramatically announced her intentions.

"I'm going to call my friend!" CC wildly gestured. "Hullo? I've got some cheesecake and it's delicious!"

The boy had barely began opening his mouth when CC began word vomiting about the cheesecake. At one point, she even talked about the mass of the cheese used to make this cheese cake. (Approximated of course.)

"Stop!" the judges said. "Time's up."

They all seemed to have a relieved look on their faces when the green-haired girl bowed slightly, and walked out of the room.

Mao pounced on CC and began bombarding her with questions. "How did you do? I'm sure you did great. You are the CC after all.."

It was then CC realized what a terrible mistake she had made. The same overwhelming suffocating feeling Mao was giving to her…

She had probably given that feeling to the judges too.

CC wondered if she ought to stay to see the results for who made it to the next round. She really wanted to leave but Mao was so confident and couldn't understand why she felt like leaving.

"CC, you don't understand how brilliant you are! You just need a bit more confidence."

CC sighed.

"You're there already!"

The paper boy came out of the main room and into the foyer, holding a piece of paper in his hands. Grabbing a thumb tack, he pinned the results onto the wall.

Needless to say, CC's name was no on it.

Mao raged, asking for an explanation. Silently, CC dragged him away from the sheet of paper.

"You are my star!" he exclaimed loudly. "If they can't appreciate you then you shouldn't bother with them!"

"What an attitude," the paper boy smirked. "You're not going very far in this industry if you're going to act like that."

"Hmph! CC is too amazing for the likes of you to understand!" Mao exclaimed.

"Oh?" The paper boy gave a Cheshire-cat grin. "If her amazing disposition is not appreciated by the likes of us," he gestured at himself and then pointed at the room where the judges sat. "Then what does it matter? If you would like to change something, there are two ways. Destroy and re-create; or changing it from the inside."

Mao scoffed. CC glared slightly at him.

"But the main thing to learn which audience you're targeting. Conform to their way of thinking, then slowly change their perspective."

Mao snorted like a caveman, "What a load of hogwash."

* * *

**For those who've read to the end of the chapter, thank you. I don't think I'd have read to the end if I was a reader... I posted this without the help of a beta-reader... Personally, I don't think this is worth their time. I'm trying to write to finish this story and then do a MASSIVE edit ie. massive plot changes, grammatical erros and IF I CAN, I'll try add more character development. If you read to the end, thank you for putting up with this word vomit. **

**I'll try write as fast as I can. But I feel this story is getting dry, I'm writing to end the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

The paper boy gave Mao a strange stare. Mao felt as though he was being violently accused of treachery. Unnerved, Mao grabbed CC's shoulder and proceeded to drag her out of the building.

The paper boy tugged one of CC's locks. "When you ditch him, I'll be there waiting for you."

"In your dreams, loser." Mao snarled, gaining velocity.

"Why are you so interested?" CC yelled back.

"I thought I'd help a fellow shortie," the paperboy yelled back. "Plus, your name is cool."

And that was the last time CC saw the paperboy's Cheshire grin… .for a while.

After a large distance from the audition building, Mao let his vice-like grip off the green-haired girl. CC, slightly annoyed at Mao, rubbed her shoulder and walked ahead.

"So… where to next?" Mao grabbed CC's arm again.

"Actually, I'm going to Rakshata Chawla's audition."

"Then I'll-"

"I'll go alone." CC said firmly. CC waved down a cab and climbed in.

"Good-bye Mao."

Mao watched the yellow car speed away into the distance.

He was losing CC, he could feel it….

She soon arrived at the building where the audition was held, it was for a spread in a magazine. The audition compromised of the models pairing off into twos and creating a theme related to teenagers. CC knew that, this time, she had an extreme advantage… she, herself, was a teenager!

CC left Mao at the doors of the building and ran inside, CC was prepared!

She was going to-

Before CC could finish her thought, she bumped into someone who smelt strongly of smoke.

Meet Madam Rakshata Chawla, she's a retired model and now worked as the head of the magazine department, _Knightmare._

She bought her hand to her forehead. "Cat brought you in m'dear? What a sight."

Ms. Chawla surveyed CC up and down. You look awkward and quite… short."

"I agree too. But I've just decided. I will choose you."

Squeals of fangirls with apparent envy was heard. With a chiseled face and blonde hair and blue eyes, he was the poster boy for Nazi propaganda.

"You. You'll be my partner." Gino proceeded to drag CC down the hallway into an empty meeting room.

Madam Rakshata Chawla raised an eyebrow. "Remember, 10 minutes planning, 5 minutes for wardrobe and make up. You get 15 frames. Got that?"

A faint 'yes' was heard from the pair before they disappeared into the room.

"No time to dawdle right?" Gino sent waves of pheromones with his electrifying grin.

CC looked at him questioningly. A Greek God had just descended down to Earth!

"Why me..?"

"Remember that cold stormy night? Yores ago?"

CC thought for a moment. "No?"

He shook his blond head, shafts of light refracted and seared into CC's eyes. Angelic.

"How could you not? It was then night where you wore the wedding dress!"

"Oh, what about it?"

Gino walked up beside our very vertically challenged heroine.

"I was the male model 'who failed to show up'."

"Huh?" CC grunted dumbly.

"From Chapter 6 dammit!"

"Oh…" CC said, slowly connecting the dots together. "Wasn't it your fault you failed to show up?"

"My fault?" Gino said ludicrously. "Suddenly hit in the head with a broomstick and being shoved into a cupboard was totally my fault."

Need I say his voice was dripping with sarcasm?

"You ruined my debut, so I'm stuck here doing stupid teenage magazines!" Gino pouted. Suddenly, he was cuter than any girl in the room.

Gino had a terrible look in his eyes. The Greek God was angered!

"What do you plan to do?" CC silently drew back.

Gino cackled an evil laugh that would've sent the Wicked Witch of the West back to Oz in tears.

"I will use this magazine spread to skyrocket into the world of fame. I will become the number one lady killer!"

When CC was sure he meant it as in the capture of hearts and not the homicidal way, she held out her hand. "Then let's make a contract. We'll get this job, together. You can be your number one lady killer, and put one magazine spread under my belt."

They shook hands.

Time to get cracking!

"The theme is teenage problems right?" Gino reiterated.

CC picked out a sharpie from the stationary holder on the desk and pulled the cap off with her teeth and snatched a pad of paper on the side.

"Teenage problems." The Sharpie squeaked as it made its mark on the paper.

First idea that popped into CC's mind.

"School".

Gino grabbed another Sharpie. "I'll race you!"

That was the fitting thing to say. However, in the end, they only came up with 4 ideas.

_School, relationships, body insecurities._

CC tucked her hair behind her ears.

"It's hard to choose from these three… and they're too general." Gino chewed on his Sharpie, blissfully ignorant of the bacteria that was coating said marker.

"Why don't we combine all three of them together?" CC suggested.

CC drew a series of stick figures that could render a child to believe he was the next Picasso.

"So…" Gino said adding hair and eyes to the stick figures. "How about a setting in high school… with a couple with a relationship problem?"

"What would that problem be?" CC asked.

"Body insecurities!" Gino and CC both realized at the same time.

"Perfect, your height this time round is the cutting edge we have!" Gino picked CC up by the waist and spun her around as though she was a small child. "And me of course. I'm the ace up our sleeve."

Gino put CC down on the ground.

"It really is hard to keep seeing you face to face. I can't imagine what your boyfriend would do…"

Gino's eyes lit up. Judging from CC's eyes and smirk from her face. She got it too.

"We're going to own them all."

The horn blared, now for the next stage…

"Hurry, we have 5 minutes to choose our wardrobe!" CC tried to not look at Goliath Gino standing next to her.

Sorting through a rack of latest fashions, CC was starting to feel she'd never find a school uniform.

In the end she did.

"That was the only one." CC rolled her eyes.

"Mmm, kinky." Gino waggled his eyebrows.

They were ready.

"30 seconds left!" the timer screeched.

The pair carried chairs into the set, for their "school" setting. The judges sat down.

"You have 15 frames to do your thing. Starting now."

_Go!_

CC immediately climbed onto a chair, Gino wasted no time as soon as she got to the right height. He grabbed her face, lips smashed onto each other.

Yuck. Was that a morsel of the pie he had eaten for lunch?

Nose to nose. CC tried to stare into Gino's eyes, but whenever she attempted she could feel herself going cross-eyed. He was much too close!

"Remember that the camera's there." Gino whispered into CC's ear.

CC flitted her eyes to the camera just as she heard the click.

CC could feel Gino over shining her. He truly was the star of this shoot. CC bit her lip slightly, never forgetting where the camera was. She refused to be outshone!

CC angled her face just so her eyes could be seen in the next photograph.

Click

CC and Gino tried hard to outshine each other in the last few frames.

"We're done." The judges stood up, the pair immediately sprang away from each other as if they were like poles of a magnet.

"What's your theme? Keep it short."

"How to make out; when your girlfriend is short." Gino said quickly.

One by one the judges walked away to the pair. Till one old man remained. "Quite the impression." He said, and off he went.


	13. Chapter 13

Lelouch fingered the audition photos. Sure, he had to pull some strings to get them. (It included him designing someone's wedding dress, but heck, it was worth it!) Lelouch loved being able to pull strings. With the promise he'd design the groom's tuxedo, he even had them delivered to his summer house. If no walking meant more sewing, that was fine with him.

Lelouch looked at the first frame. CC's eyes were unfocused and it looked as if the male model had just smashed his face into hers. He flipped to the next photograph. Was that CC grimacing? It looked as though she had just tasted something bad.

Lelouch muttered sympathetically, at least he had the courtesy to brush his teeth so his kiss would taste like spearmint.

It was very intriguing to see how CC managed to secure the limelight of the photos despite the fact that the male model was more than 8 inches taller than her. Maybe it was the 'uniform' she was wearing. And the fact that he was a male.

Hmmm.

Though the pair took two frames to get used to being near each other, on the whole, the last 13 frames were fantastic.

Lelouch was impressed. He sat down on his specially designated knitting chair and began to pay more attention to the minute details. CC had carefully thought and chose a topic relevant to the theme. Best of all, it was demographically suitable for the magazine, _Knightmare_, she was auditioning for. Did that short girl do some research beforehand?

She was also very lucky with her partner. Lelouch wondered what such a handsome, young man was doing there in a teenage magazine. With his features and stature he most definitely could have belonged as one of the models on his runway. It was curious, he swore he had seen this man before.

Oh well!

Lelouch gave a careless shrug, after flicking through all the snapshots, he placed the audition photos into one of the draws of his desk.

Lelouch was sure she'd get the part. By being successful, she would be accepted into Area 11 and would be to work as a model there. He was glad she was doing well without him.

:x:

Mao took a sip of the scalding black coffee and nearly spat it back out, he was surprised at the bitterness. No, it suited his current mood extremely well. He had crept past the security guards in the building and managed to sneak a peek of CC's audition photos.

Mao sighed with annoyance. She did so well!

He finally thought he would have his big break when he could tell his future employers he had worked on set with Princess Cornelia, but the purpled-eyed (he refused to say man) _vermin_ took that opportunity away from him and stomped all over his pride. He even took CC for a whole night!

Mao shivered at the thought of what Lelouch did while CC was sleeping.

Mao gripped the coffee cup, CC was supposed to succeed with him! Together they'd take the fashion world on and be together forever!

_**Ah!**_

"Dammit!" he cried out, disregarding the fact that he was in a café. "I wish they're not doing the magazine spread!"

He wiped the spilt contents away with a tissue, muttering incoherently to himself.

"Excuse me." A familiar redhead towered above Mao despite her lack of high heels. Mao wasn't a short man either.

"What?" Mao seethed.

"Are you talking about… CC and Gino?"

At the name of his beloved, Mao snapped into attention. He studied the girl. Without his invitation, she sat down on his table.

"I saw you walking with her to the building." She explained.

"So what?" Mao drummed his fingers on the table.

"I-I don't want them to shoot together either."

Now, Mao was interested. Sure, the magazine opportunity was a great way to start kick-start CC's career… she did tell him that she needed a spread on a magazine to get into Area 11… but what was the point if he was left behind?

Yes, he was sure she'd feel the same way too.

:x:

A few blocks away from the café, CC and Gino sat side by side, waiting for the results.

"How do you think we did?" CC stared at the clock anxiously.

"I think I did marvelous. You, however…"

The word 'team drag' was telepathically conveyed from the male to female.

"We'll get this right?" the high pitched squeal could have broken glass.

"Yes," CC reassured Gino comfortingly, patting him on the hand. "I'm sure we will."

There was a nervous silence.

"So… what happened that night, when you were supposed to walk on the runway with me?" CC attempted to distract Gino from his nervousness.

Taking the 'bait', Gino gave a small 'hmph'ing noise before declaring. "I was blindfolded and was suddenly hit over the head. Then I was hidden away till the show was over. My agency lost all trust in me because I "failed to show up" to my debut performance."

CC turned to face Gino with bright-eyed curiosity. "What made you think it was my fault?"

Gino opened and closed his mouth, not unlike a goldfish. "B-because… how you got to part of the fashion show is suspicious in the first place!" he shook his head in disbelief, "On top of your suspicious background, you must've harbored some grudge upon my dazzling face and stature due to the lack of your own! I can put two and two together, you know!"

CC wondered what to say to Gino.

Awkward seconds ticked by.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

"I guess…" Gino said haltingly. "If I think about it more logically… you didn't do it."

"Oh?" CC was curious as to how he came up with that conclusion.

"Remember how you had to sit on the back of the chair in order to reach my chest?"

CC nodded. Gino had to bend down to reach her face.

"There's no way you could've reached up to my face to blindfold me. You're way too short."

CC didn't know whether to feel insulted or relieved.

"I guess, I've been blaming you all along… but your background is _really_ suspicious. How did you become a model when you're so short?"

Gino turned to face CC. She had a funny look on her face, perhaps Gino _could_ liken it to a dirty smile…

"It's a _secret_."

Gino gave a nervous high school girl giggle, obviously thinking of something naughty. CC horrified by the sound, giggled as well.

:x:

"Look at how cozy they're getting!" Mao gritted his teeth, he was spying CC and Gino in the café through his powerful camera lens. Said equipment was yanked from his hands.

"I want to see!" Kallen growled as she peered into the binoculars.

"Ah Ma God! They're laughing together!" Kallen hyperventilated. "We need to stop them. I can't have my darling Gino stolen by some green-haired witch!"

"Hey! That's CC you're talking about! And if anything, it's Gino that's trying to seduce her."

Glares and insults were bounced back and forth Mao and Kallen before they had come to a single conclusion.

Though they had completely different objectives, they had one common goal.

They both did not want Gino and CC to complete the spread.

:x:

Readers may believe that our favorite couple were left neglected for many a chapter, however, this was not so. The couple was not mentioned in the past few chapters as there was nothing worth mentioning…

Suzaku was still carrying Euphie on his back. They could see the faintly luminous paranormal haze that shrouded the terrestrial beings in the sky. Yes. They were staring at the infamous light pollution of Tokyo.

"We're almost there!" Euphemia cried out.

Suzaku began humming the chorus of_ "Living on a Prayer"_ in his head.

It was safer to assume they were _'half way there'._

The light pollution was a tiny speck in far distance. They were still in the country!

Cows chewed on their cud serenely as Suzaku continued to trudge down the road.

Euphie nuzzled the back of Suzaku's neck. Sure, it was soaked with perspiration but that only meant she'd get a strong whiff of his manly scent.

_You know it's love when you still want to touch your date when they're sweaty._

"Darling," Euphie whispered in Suzaku's ear. "You sure you don't want a rest?"

Suzaku shook his head, "No. It'd be very late by the time we get back to the city if I take a break to rest. It's… indecent to be up so late with a young lady with no chaperon."

"That is true…but I can feel your strength failing."

It was a correct observation, Suzaku's pace was slower. His knees wobbled. Might we even dare say, his thighs were burning!

"Actually…" Suzaku sighed. "Let's take a break, I'll rest for a little bit against the tree and continue later."

It was a cool night. The crystal breeze swept past rustling the apple bough.

Euphie rested her head on Suzaku's shoulder.

"Suzaku, what do you think will happen..? I meant us, from now."

"I can't be certain, but I believe we will be up against formidable forces."

Euphie shivered, they were up against the ruler of Britannia… and most likely the Kururugi clan if news got out of their courtship.

"Are you cold?" Suzaku unfortunately, did not have a jacket with him.

"A little." Euphie admitted. She shifted positions and snuggled up into Suzaku's chest.

Suzaku wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the scent of strawberry from Euphie's shampoo.

Or perhaps she naturally smelt of strawberries?

Though Euphie had expressed how cold it was, Suzaku felt warm and comfortable. He looked up to the sky and made a silent plea.

_Please, make this moment last longer._

The answer to Suzaku's prayers came from the cutest (in Suzaku's opinion anyways) snore from his beloved princess.

Suzaku thanked the stars and gave Euphie a quick kiss on the cheek. They'd start walking again when Euphie wakes up. Till then…

Suzaku's head drooped and his chin landed softly on the top of Euphie's head. His long breaths told Euphie he was safely in dreamland.

She smiled.

Sometimes men were too stubborn for their own good.

:x:

The doors suddenly burst open, a puffed out Mao burst in, dragging a red-faced Kallen into the vicinity.

"Mao?"

"Kallen?"

CC and Gino gapped, surprised at the sudden arrival of the characters.

"This is bad, CC, I have—! You have to come with me!"

"What is it?" CC asked.

Mao was horrified! CC seemed completely unperturbed. It was as if she didn't care. She didn't even move out of her seat!

Desperately, he tried again. "I'm going to…"

CC frowned, wondering what was wrong with Mao. He had always seemed the melodramatic type. Of course, no where _near_ as theatrical as the demon king but…

Mao could see that his hang-on sentence did nothing to create anxiety within CC.

"Cornelia!" he threw in. Mao was aware that CC knew that punishments dealt by Cornelia were death penalties in the fashion world.

"What is it?" CC's eyes were wide with worry. Did she somehow anger her… she couldn't leave the building right now… if Gino and her were chosen for the spread, they'd start shooting immediately.

Mao noted that CC, though very anxious to hear what had happened, had no intention of leaving the building. Though he hated what he was doing next…

"Lelouch was!" Mao threw in for an extra measure.

The effect was like putting a mentos into coke. Instantaneous and explosive.

CC popped up to her feet, grabbing Mao's hand. She was already running towards the door.

"Oh man, what has he done now?"

"Mao, Mao?" CC panted as she ran. "What on earth did he do?"

Mao pretended to be unable to speak due to being out of breath. Inside he was dying, she didn't care about him at all…

The fled past the reception.

"Oh! You! You can't leave right now, you've got a magazine spread to shoot for!" it was the cries of Madame Rakshata. "You got it!"

CC didn't even slow down.

For Lelouch! His eyes burned with anger.

It wasn't CC's fault, he reasoned. All the problems were in that purple-eyed devil. He was the barrier that lied in the love between CC and him.

They rushed to the van Mao had prepared. Congratulating himself with the quick change of plans, Mao pushed CC into the back.

"Sit there." he said, pushing her in.

By the time Mao was starting up the car, CC was already at his ear. "What happened to Lelouch?"

The silence from Mao was beginning to worry her. What could have happened?

_Did he pull some strings with that magazine…so that's why I got the part!_

CC clenched her fist. She was sure she got it with her own ability!

Disheartened by her own conclusion, CC sank back into her seat.

Mao was also extremely disheartened. This was the first time CC had been so close to him. He would have savored the moment if it had not been the fact that she was yelling that rodent's name!

_CC, your heart really is stolen by that lying rogue. I will get it back for you._

Mao glanced in the rearview mirror and spied on our heroine.

_But before that, it's time for revenge._

Mao hit the accelerator.

"Mao, where are we going?"

Mao took a deep breath to keep his voice normal. "Something's happened to Lelouch, I thought I ought to bring Nunnali as well."

* * *

**Please review if you got to the end/intend on continuing reading this. I want to see if it's worth finishing. **

**Cheers,**

**Tofu**


	14. Chapter 14

_Making excuses..._

_._

_._

_._

"Let go of me!" a female shriek was muffled behind a thick leather-gloved hand.

"Can't you find a way to shut her up?"

It was a man's hushed voice.

"We'll just give her those candies we have in our van, I drugged them real good so they'll shut her up within seconds."

A slight snigger.

Two men dragged the young girl out onto the pavement, preparing to shove her into their awaiting van…

"Where the fuck is our van?"

"Well, I left the engine running since we weren't going to be long… plus we want to make a quick escape… right?"

"You mean, someone stole it?"

My, it sure was awkward to be in a street with a struggling girl in your arms.

"Let me go!" the girl squirmed and broke free. She went screaming down the road.

The pair weren't going to stay after that! They sprinted away from the crime scene. As standard criminal doctrine, the pair took different escape routes, wandered aimlessly around in shopping malls for two hours before rendezvousing in a small abandoned building.

After a few hours of intense debate, the two men decided not to file a police report. They couldn't draw attention on themselves! Plus, inside the car were things they really, really didn't want the police to find!

However, if they did reunite with their car, the men would've found the car completely battered... and they would have also found their 'hush' candies eaten.

.

Dun

.

Dun

.

DUN

.

_At the same time of the men's discovery of their car being stolen._

Mao spied a bag of red lollies, keeping his eyes on the road, he reached for them.

"CC, want some lollies?"

"No thanks." CC was a huge fan of jaffas but she just wasn't in the mood for eating!

"Well, more for me then." Mao said, slightly hurt from CC's rejection.

He was beginning to wonder how CC felt about him, he had too easily assumed that CC felt the same way he felt for her. She liked him... right?

Mao popped a jaffa into his mouth, crunching onto the chocolatey goodness.

Mao shook his head, he'll ask her that after this was all over. But first to Nunnali...

It was a stroke of genius to steal this van! Sure it had cargo at the back, and it was fuel inefficient, but the windows were heavily tinted! No one would know who was inside at the back, and as a cargo van, he could go onto the highways unnoticed.

Stealing the van was really too easy… the engine was left running... and the doors... were wide... open. It was... as... if... fate was... assisting Mao... what... did... he... want... to... say... again...?

Mao suddenly found that he didn't care too much about what was going on… he wanted to stop thinking. He was _so_ sleepy.

Mao's head hit the steering wheel.

"Mao?"

Mao heard his name being called. He tried to say goodnight but he was too tired...

_**Crash!**_

:x:

Suzaku woke up to the smell of strawberries. He opened his eyes and his field of vision was surrounded in a sea of pink.

He really was in strawberry land!

At the slight shift of movement from Suzaku, Euphie woke up and looked up.

Euphie giggled: "Good morning!"

Suzaku looked up to the blue sky.

"We slept through the night?"

"You looked so cute when you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." Euphie explained.

"I'm not _cute_!" Suzaku huffed, his manly pride was hurt. Then he realized he still had those ridiculous hair pins in his hair. He sighed, no wonder why he was described with just a feminine adjective.

"Aw, poor baby." Euphie patted Suzaku on the head endearingly.

"I'm 27." Suzaku growled. "I'm not a baby!"

Euphie looked shocked at the sudden raise of Suzaku's voice.

Seeing Euphie's expression, Suzaku took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry, I'm just not a morning person."

"Clearly not!" Euphie leaned away from Suzaku, dusting herself off. She offered an outstretched hand.

"Let's go!"

Suzaku nodded, fully recharged from a good night's sleep, he picked up Euphie as though she was as light as a feather and broke out into a sprint.

Soon he was flying! The scenery became a blur and before they knew it, they were in the town again.

They should have remembered that Suzaku was technically a fugitive who had escaped from jail. Though Suzaku shed the metal armor on his outfit, he still stuck out like a sore thumb with his chain mail on. People were already looking… and whispering too.

When Euphie and Suzaku saw a "Wanted" picture of Suzaku in front of a shop window, they quickly ran into a back alley, where no one usually dared to go.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, my love. How can we prove that it was all a misunderstanding? I was thrown into jail due to the most ludicrous circumstances. I'm pretty sure I could talk my way out with logic."

Or rather, with his connections as the son of the fashion dictator of Japan.

"For now, let us find sanctuary. What's a place where no one will ever find us?"

Euphie strugged, "I've never been outside like this, ever!"

Suzaku was at lost as well, he never had to run away from the police before!

"Why, I see a house! It's a small house near a pizza store! How dainty!"

If dainty was the euphemism of shabby, run down and small.

"Let us seek refuge there, it's just a _dainty_ house, no one would live or dare to approach it." Suzaku concluded.

The couple nodded and smiled, everything was going to turn out fine!

"Once we refresh ourselves, I'm sure a solution will present itself to us!"

They sure were an optimistic pair.

Without further ado, they approached the small shack.

They knocked the door just to see if anyone was living there.

There was no answer.

Suzaku tried the door knob, to their immense surprise and delight, the door swung open with a loud creak.

Inside was a humble abode, clearly someone had been living here but had not been present for at least a few days. Suzaku could just tell by the smell of the air!

Thus, Suzaku and Euphie concluded that they house must've been abandoned.

While Euphie ran into the small bathroom for a hot shower, Suzaku searched for a telephone.

Ah, there it was, a bright orange phone sitting on the bed.

The "house" really wasn't very big. Everything was either on the bed or on the floor. The house, Suzaku estimated measured about 3m by 5m!

Suzaku picked up the phone, who should he call?

His parents? No. They'd disown him if they found out he was with a girl from Britannia… plus there was _that_ slight problem. Suzaku couldn't just introduce a girl to them out of the blue.

No, he needed someone who thrived on romance, someone who… thought _friction is romantic._

Suzaku smiled and knew the exact person to call. She was cunning and knew how to make things go her way too.

He quickly dialed her phone.

All that he had to do now was convince her that what he wanted was what she wanted too.

:x:

"Hello, do you know your name?"

CC opened her eyes slowly and saw a person—he must've been the doctor, staring at her intently.

"My name is—"

The sound of CC's name was covered by the rustle of wind.

"Very good. Can you remember what happened?"

CC tried to think back, she shook her head.

"You were involved in an accident and received a concussion from a box from the back of the van, it fell on your head when the car crashed. Aside from a slight red welt on your forehead, which I'm sure will fade away very quickly, you are in a good condition and can be released after a few more check-ups.

CC sighed with relief.

"You probably want to talk to your boyfriend over there, so I'll give you some space."

_Boyfriend?_

CC turned her head to see the man who had indirectly caused all this sitting in his chair, sipping his hospital coffee.

"Lelouch!"

"Heya, —"

The wind rustled, causing interference such that the people passing by and readers were unable to catch CC's name.

"You cheat. You found out my real name."

Lelouch grinned.

"So what was wrong with you?"

Lelouch stopped grinning.

"Me?" he asked.

CC nodded: "Mao said you were in a huge crisis… something about Cornelia…"

Lelouch shook his head.

"Nothing of that sort. I haven't seen Cornelia since the commercial shooting."

CC's mind quickly spun and came to a single conclusion.

Mao had lied to her.

The question was, what for?

Lelouch observed CC quizzically. What was the matter with her? He got out of his chair and sat on CC's bed.

Lelouch touched the red welt on CC's forehead.

"This will take at least a week to fade away."

CC self-consciously touched her forehead. The welt was the shape of a… mono brow!

_I won't pass an audition with this!_

"It would have been so much cooler if it was in the shape of a lightning bolt." CC breathed shakily.

"So just why were you in the car with Mao anyway?"

Lelouch debated internally whether to ask CC why she wasn't at her photo shoot for the magazine spread.

Pride won over, he couldn't tell her that he was _caring_ about whether she succeeded or not!

"I just said… Mao said you were in trouble with Cornelia, so I rushed out with him… then suddenly the accident happened…."

"You cared enough about me to give up your position in the magazine spread?"

_To hell with pride!_

CC looked at Lelouch shocked.

If it weren't for the sound of heart beats, there would have been thick silence.

Lelouch laughed shakily: "Your curse is acting up again!"

"My curse?" CC stuttered out.

"Yes—whenever I'm around you, my heart starts beating… I was fine before at night because…" Lelouch shook his head. "I'm not actually too sure. But now, my heart!"

CC placed her hand over his chest, it was indeed beating extremely fast.

Almost as fast as her own!

_Wait._

CC frowned slightly, why the heck was her heart beating fast?

Amber met with purple.

They silently stared at each other.

Uncertainly, CC moved closer to Lelouch. They were so close, she could smell his spearmint toothpaste. Lelouch lowered his eyes, unsure on how to react, should he move forward? What if she wasn't planning on doing what he thought she was about to do..?

CC's head tilted slightly. She oddly found Lelouch well-cared for lips extremely enticing. For the first time since she met the demon king, she appreciated the results of his habitual application of lip balm.

CC looked into the Lelouch's eyes again, there was an incomprehensible emotion in his eyes. For a split second, CC thought Lelouch was angry with her, but those doubts were bashed into little pieces when he spontaneously leaned forward and plastered his mouth with hers.

CC responded immediately surprising herself, his lips were even softer than they looked and tasted of strawberry chapstick. Perhaps she ought to invest in some too.

Mhmmm.

Lelouch placed his fingers through CC's long hair and started to finger through it. It was curious, it was as soft as… challis. That was it. Some say that kisses made your mind explode like fireworks, sucked out your soul out and transported it to the high heavens. Others say that your mind is completely blank.

It was curious to see what ran through a couple's mind while they were kissing.

Suddenly, as if they had been electrocuted, with unpracticed unison, they both pushed away. It was like synchronized swimming!

"I'm sorry." Lelouch squeaked.

"No, it's alright." CC said, looking out to the side.

There was a moment of silence.

Lelouch quickly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Lelouch!" CC called.

The purple-eyed prince whirled around to face CC.

"D-Did that cure the curse?"

"No." Lelouch promptly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Unbeknownst to CC, he immediately crouched down and leant against the door.

_But I thought it did. For a moment back there, my heart stopped beating... but now…_

"CC, you witch! You cursed me again!" Lelouch yelled.

All the nurses frowned at the red-faced man.

Back inside the room, CC touched the back of her head, fingering the bumps, she realized that Lelouch had plaited a part of her hair while they were kissing.

Bamboozled and embarrassed, CC hid her face under the bed sheets.

"That only happened because of trauma from the accident. Trauma. That's all it was."

_._

_._

_._

_is just a sign of denial?_

* * *

**That was quite a fast update (compared to the previous ones!), thank you for reading this till the end of the chapter. I will try my best to write to the best of my ability.**

**The kiss scene... it was awkward? I need some feedback on it (is extremely noob at writing those).**

**And what of my grammar? I have a feeling it's all over the place. I really ought to get a beta-reader on this again...**

**Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed. I really, really enjoyed reading your reviews and they really motivated me to write (hopefully in better quality too!) I hope if you review this time, it is because you wanted to and not because I asked!**


	15. Chapter 15

_A paradoxical phenomenon _

_._

_._

_._

Mao woke up, his eyes looking up at the sterile white ceiling of the hospital. He licked his dry lips, recollecting his thoughts. He was uncertain of what had happened till his tongue detected the faint aftertaste of jaffas.

_Ah._

He screwed up his face and sat up on the bed. Bandages were around Mao's head.

Where was CC?

Mao panicked and climbed out of his bed.

He scurried across the hospital corridor, a dated song of _Yo __la __tengo_ playing softly in the background. He knew this song, he whistled the tune softly under his breath.

"I'm not actually too sure. But now, my heart!"

Mao stopped whistling, he knew that most dreaded voice from anywhere.

He was about to storm into the room the voice had come from when he heard the creaking of bed springs. He slowed his steps and hesitantly peeked into the room. Lelouch, of course, was there and he… had his mouth over CC and was… plaiting her hair?

Worse yet, CC wasn't resisting but responding to him…!

Mao saw flashes of green and red before him so fast if it had been blue instead of green he would've had a seizure not unlike all those children who suffered during that fateful Pokemon episode.

He spied on the pair's act of affection. She was seduced. That was the only plausible reason.

Something must be done.

He turned sharply and walked quickly back to his bed. The soft acoustics of the song still reverberating in his mind.

He knew the song. The title was a sign from the universe.

'_Stockholm Syndrome.'_

Gears in Mao's head began to turn.

:x:

The doctor scribbled something on the clipboard. "You're ready to leave anytime."

CC nodded and got out of the bed, she had stayed here long enough! Her position in the magazine spread had been taken over by Kallen—who coincidentally _happened_ to be there, ready to go. CC sighed, with this mark on her head, she'd have no chance in getting any job…

A strip of fabric fell over CC's eyes.

"I'll be kidnapping you," CC heard a familiar male voice behind her ear. She was pushed down onto a wheelchair and was briskly whisked away.

"Do you have permission?" CC asked.

"Yes, it was actually her will. Quoting Cornelia li Britannia: she needs a rest, provide her some."

CC closed her eyes leaning back in the wheelchair, "then it's not really kidnapping then, huh…"

A smirk graced her captor's lips, "do I detect a hint of disappointment?"

CC closed her eyes and within a few moments she dozed off to dreamland. CC had the curious sensation of being lifted _then __dropped_ and placed into a car. She murmured something incomprehensible and continued dreaming.

:x:

Mao watched as Lelouch wheeled his beloved CC away, his head pounding. It seemed as though the anesthetics the doctors had administered a while ago were losing their effect.

Mao gripped his head between his hands, cringing.

Taking back what was rightfully his—CC, was not enough to satisfy his desire anymore. Under the drug-induced train of thought, Mao had come to the conclusion that Lelouch too, must feel the pain of losing someone most precious to him. He spied a man near the janitor's closet. Walking slowly towards him, like a predator stalking its prey, Mao approached him.

Mao turned his head, making sure no one would see what he was about to do.

All clear.

With speed that would shame a cobra, Mao burst forth, bringing his hands on the man's head he knocked it hard against the door.

There was a sickening crunch.

Satisfied his blow had dealt what he required, he quickly pulled the man into a vacant room and undressed.

He swapped clothes, and as an ironic act of benevolence, dressed him in hospital clothes and carried him to his bed. He took the bandages off his head and wrapped them around the mans' head.

_That should keep the doctors away for a moment or two._

He patted the man's trousers and found a bunch of keys.

Mao quickly headed down the stairs towards the ground level carpark. He was afraid he had given CC and Lelouch too much of a lead. He still needed to find which car the key belonged to.

It was as if fate was smiling at him. The pair, seeming as though they had all the time in the world, went by via elevator and had just reached the carpark when Mao was opening the door to a white van.

Mao decided he did quite like vans.

He gave the pair a head start and drove slowly behind them.

:x:

When CC woke up they were on about to go onto the highway.

"Ah, the princess has wakened. I thought I'd have to give you a-"

A loud sounding crash coming from the back side of the car covered what he was to say.

Brakes were quickly slammed on.

As they skidded to a stop CC dully wondered, 'Two accidents in less than a span of three days?'

Lelouch got out of the car to survey the damage. Nothing horrible, just the rear back light was crushed.

Lelouch sighed a breath of relief.

The driver who had caused this accident was no where to be seen. Lelouch couldn't see clearly through the tinted windows of the white van.

CC climbed out of the passenger seat, wondering whether they would have to drive back to the city, it was a shame, it'd take almost an hour to get back…

Her back to the main road, CC didn't notice anyone approaching behind her until she was swiftly grabbed from behind, the thick strands of her hair twisted in between fingers. CC yelped out in pain. She began to struggle, the captive bound her tightly between his arms.

"My dearest Lelouch," a very villainous voice boomed with a new tinge of horror, "allow me to start our exchange with a slight trivia. Did you know, it takes about two hours to completely fill up the pools in one of your summer mansions?"

Lelouch pulled his eyebrows downwards. His dainty designer gut told him something awful was about to be revealed.

"Oh, and I heard that wheelchairs don't float very well."

"WHAT DID YOU DO THE NUNNALI?"

Lelouch sprang forward in a desperate attempt to swipe at Mao's face.

Mao slowly side-stepped, pulling CC along with him. Lelouch's delicate fingertips swiped through air and he fell onto his knees.

"I suggest you hurry, I'm a generous man, I have given you a whole extra hour to check all your mansions." Mao grinned sadistically, talking to Lelouch's back. "Of course, you'll have to check all _five_ of your summer houses. I wonder if you'd be lucky enough to pick the right one. I heard that it takes about half an hour to get from one house to the other. And weren't you the only man in the world who can open the doors?"

Mao giggled, "I digress, but that no longer holds true, I too, have the ability to open those doors... but it's not like I'm going to help you."

He wrapped him arms around CC tighter, "That's because she and I are going somewhere far away!"

"You couldn't have." Lelouch whispered in disbelief. It was impossible, he had placed the best security in the summer homes, paranoid of theft of his designs and Nunnali being kidnapped.

The houses were secure indeed.

"You forget," Mao snarled, "I'm a very _skilled_ paparazzo, that level of security is nothing for me, my dear Lelouch."

Lelouch straightened himself, cursing himself for his stubbornness earlier on when Sayako urged him to purchase a cell phone. He would have to drive to the nearest telephone box to make the calls…

Lelouch twisted and sprinted with all his might to the car, he revved the engine, maneuvered around the van and sped off back to the city.

Mao sang maniacally, "The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!"

CC stood as still as a stone.

"But I didn't have any say in what he chose." She said quietly to herself.

Mao caught her faint whisper.

"Precisely, CC, I'm sorry I had to put you through such a traumatic experience, but I had to make you realize that he wouldn't give you a single glance if his dear little sister even had the slightest trouble."

Mao held CC with one arm while the other delved into his pockets to produce stringy plastic chords.

There was a long silence as he secured her hands together with them. Not that they seemed to be necessary anymore, CC wasn't giving any resistance.

_The curtains were blue._

_Teacher: "The color of the curtain is a play on words: 'blue' to the colloquial term to elucidate the author's feelings of melancholy and his lack of willpower to carry on..."_

"Oh? He did leave me a message, telling me that he would come for me. I guess you didn't notice it." CC said off-handedly.

Mao swiveled around to survey his surroundings.

"Don't bother looking, it was when he was running back to his car. Did you count how many steps he took and the rhythm of his steps?"

Mao shook his head, doubtfully.

"Well, the message was short and gives me hope." CC piped up.

Mao pushed CC into the open doors of the white van. "And what was it?" his voice shifted dangerously.

"I will come." CC said, staring right into Mao's eyes.

Mao angrily slammed the van door shut.

_Author: "the curtains were frickin' blue"._

CC closed her eyes, exhaling shakily trying to collect herself before her kidnapper got into the driver's seat.

She wished, the teacher was right.

Lelouch sped back into civilization, he first rang the main house and the summer house they were staying in. When he confirmed that Nunnali was no where to be found, proving that Mao's threat was real, Lelouch trembled.

In his mind, he thought off all the possible ways he could do to get Nunnali back. There however, was only one.

Mao was correct he said Lelouch was the only _man _who could open the doors to his summer houses, but luckily for Lelouch (and I daresay unlucky for Mao) there were such beings as _women_ on this earth.

Lelouch frantically dialed a string of numbers. With each ring, Lelouch began doubting whether he should have rung _her_ or not...

On the fifth ring, the line connected.

"Hello?" Lelouch called out into the reciever tentatively.

"Hello." the voice responded.

"Mama?" Lelouch said in what he hoped was a normal non-pubescent male tone. "It's me."

_._

_._

_._

_where captives may start to develop sincere feelings towards their captors. -Stockholm Syndrome _

* * *

**Were your eyes deceiving you, or are you dreaming? The answer to both questions is NO. I actually updated! If you have read this story since I've started publishing yonks ago, I applaud you for your patience and generosity. I see the end, I swear, it's going to finish soon. I know _last year_ I said that SITS was going to end. This year it will. RAWR. This time round it's a short-ish chapter. Hopefully they'll get a bit longer later. I'm actually working on a new story... the first chapter is epically long. Hum ho.**

**Why does CC always get into car accidents? I don't know, but maybe it's a recount on my past experience around March this year (when the idea for this chapter first came about). I got into two car accidents in a span of less than a week. First time we had to spend HEAPS of money to fix it. Second time, (remember this was less than a week later) our car was deemed as a total loss. Fate has a fantastic way of playing with our bank accounts. I also realize I'm talking in plural, scary.**

**I heard Code Geass 3 is coming out next year. Anyone plan on watching it? I had a look at the preview, the new main character looks like a Suzaku x Lelouch baby. . **

**Hope you review heaps, and I hope I update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Remember to never let your mind wander, my dear..._

.

.

.

.

.

_Marianne Lamperouge of common birth, was thrust into the world of modelling while accompanying her friend to a modelling audition at age 14. Her traditional beauty ironically made her famous as 'unique' looks were getting oh-so-popular. Within a span of a few, short months, she had become the youngest model to grace the cover of Britannia Vogue and at 17, was reportedly one of the top 50 models with highest yearly salaries. This was why there had been a huge shock in the fashion world when Miss Lamperouge suddenly dropped out of consecutive campaigns, finally announcing her withdrawal industry indefinitely for unknown reasons. _

-_ Models of Britannia_

"Don't call me your Mama, Lelouch, you make me feel so old."

"Marianne," Lelouch retried, "I need you to go to the summer house with the golf course, go to the swimming pool and tell me if Nunnali is there."

"Alright, darling, you sound like you're in an awful fix. Had a fight with Nunnali?"

"No! Please just do as I ask. Tell what if you've found anything through Sayako's cell phone. I'm going to hang up now."

"But Lelouch! It's been so long since-"

Lelouch grimaced and hung up. He then drove to meet Sayako at the last summer house.

Perhaps this would be a good time to explain the locations and facilities in the five Lamperouge summer houses.

The summer house by the woods was the one Area 11 were filming in, it had a swimming pool.

The only summer house with a golf course had a swimming pool. That was the house Lelouch pleasantly asked his mother to go to.

The summer house with the lake did not have a swimming pool. It had a lake.

The summer house with the private beach also did not have a swimming pool, it had a private beach. A swimming pool seemed pointless to the exterior designers.

The last summer house, and by no means the smallest, looked over the mountains. It had a swimming pool. This was 'the last summer house'.

:x:

"Who is this?" a curt voice answered Suzaku's call.

"It's me, your cousin, Suzaku."

"Oh!" Kaguya cooed in the phone, "I thought you were in prison!"

Ignoring this comment, Suzaku asked Kaguya: "Do you believe that friction is romantic?"

"Of course. I'm sure I started that quote."

"Please come, I need a supporter of friction."

With quick words, Suzaku gave Kaguya directions to the humble abode.

"I'll be right there!"

Soon enough, there was a tentative knock on the door. The two tensed and parted away from each other. Suzaku crept up behind the door and listened.

Without warning, the door was thrust open sending Suzaku to fly back.

"Marriage, my dear cousin." Kaguya's voice shrilled through the night. "In three months, on a Thursday morn."

"You are getting married?" Suzaku asked, quizzically. He didn't know Kaguya had even started to date Lelouch but each to their own he supposed…

"You, Kururugi Suzaku, a young and gallant nobleman, will happily make your fiancée a joyful bride." Kaguya cupped Suzaku's hands in hers. "Your marriage proposal has been accepted!"

Suzaku and Euphie gasped in unison!

"You're engaged!" Euphie cried out accusingly.

"I'm engaged?" Suzaku cried out interrogatively.

"He sure is." Kaguya confirmed. "The proposal was finally approved from the other family. Seemed as though they sorted their problems out."

"Suzaku…" Euphie's lip wobbled as fat tears rolled down her checks. "You idiot…!"

Euphie ran out of the shabby house, the echoes of the insult stinging in Suzaku's mind.

"Well! That was easier than I thought!" Kaguya said, satisfied by the dramatic break-up scene. "Well, I've organized everything for you. You got your conflict and friction for your wonderful romance. If she doesn't love you and break up the wedding you'll still end up with the girl you're engaged to. Thank me."

"But I never spoke to this girl in my life! And I never _asked _you to do anything!"

"It was for the sake of your parents. Where's your knight's honor? Ever heard of filial piety? If I didn't do anything, they'd never get to play with their adorable grandchildren."

Suzaku covered his face with his hands, the universal sign of distress.

"She's a very nice girl, I tell you. I'd love to have her as a cousin-in-law."

Kaguya clasped her hands together. "Well, when the time draws near, I'll tell you more details. I have heaps of planning to do!"

:x:

"I only know that you were my little Lelouch," Marianne whined after hearing the reason for her son's call, "then the moment Nunnali was born your affections for me became inversely proportional to her height! I wasn't your number one girl anymore!"

Lelouch was thoroughly annoyed, yes, he loved his mother… but Nunnali was without a doubt more adorable and hence deserved more of his affections and love! The relationship between his mother had deteriorated the moment Nunnali was born. There was an innate desire to protect and cherish his baby sister above all else and his love for her grew with each passing day. It was only natural the attention he gave his mother was quickly siphoned away.

It made no sense to Lelouch how Marianne could be angry at such a kind, caring, cute, delightful, awesome, splendid and wonderful girl.

Nunnali is the best!

Yes, the estrangement between Lelouch and Marianne was caused by their respective complexes.

The mother had a severe son-complex.

The brother-son (note that 'brother' came first) had an incurable sister complex.

It was easy to see they were related.

"I've searched everywhere you asked me to, no one is there." Marianne said. Despite, her incredible distaste of running around searching for her daughter who usurped her position in her son's heart, it was impossible for her to reject and request coming from Lelouch.

To Lelouch's immense disappointment, Nunnali was not in any of the holiday homes. He had fallen from Mao's bluff, hook line sinker. After saying his goodbyes to his mother and promising to go over for dinner _some time later_, Lelouch hung up and promptly buried his face into his hands.

Where was Nunnali? Mao could have moved her miles away by now.

Just then, the phone inside the house rang.

"Oh, how lucky, I got the right house in my first try, you really need to get a cell phone, Lelouch! So! I was just calling to check up on you," Mao spoke in a conversational tone, as if he was calling to see how a friend was doing. "How many of your villas have you checked? Any luck?"

"Where's Nunnali?" Lelouch ignored Mao's chatter.

"Your job is to find her!" Mao protested, "you can't ask me that!"

"I know she isn't in any of them. Stop screwing around, Mao. I'm calling the police."

"You're not allowed to do that, Lelouch, that is, if you want to see your sister alive."

"Ok, I won't call the police." Lelouch agreed immediately. He wasn't going to risk the life of Nunnali! "But you have to humor me, give me a clue, where are you hiding her?"

Mao giggled. "How about I let you ask your sister? Of course, I doubt she'd be of any help, since she can't see where she is!"

_Muhahaha!_

The maniacal laughter faded into the background.

"Nii-sama?" Nunnali sounded as though she was about to burst into tears.

"Are you all right?" Lelouch gushed. "Tell me where you are, what can you hear? Or heard along the way?"

Nunnali sniffed. "I can't hear anything in particular."

Lelouch gritted his teeth.

"Oh!" Nunnali exclaimed suddenly, "I hear a cat, he's meowing like this; _nya, nya._"

If the situation wasn't so dire, Lelouch would have swooned from the cuteness of his sister's cat imitation.

Suddenly the voice changed to the evil kidnapper, "Time's up." Mao said, "I hope that helped you figure out where we are!" Once again, he sniggered furiously, "Nya nya!"

Mao disconnected the call and grinned. Nunnali whimpered. He looked over at CC who he had to sedate so he could easily move her out of the van into their new location. Though it was a shame he couldn't impress her with how cool he was towards Lelouch. Mao sighed and hoped there were more chances to show just how awesome he was in the future.

Lelouch seethed, and slammed down the receiver.

Disgusting! And he dared to mock Nunnali!

_Nya nya nya nya!_

Lelouch's eyes widened, Nunnali's imitation was incredible! Or perhaps it was the distinct way the cat had meowed. He could remember the sound from anywhere…

It was almost a year ago, a stray cat had somehow got into his private dressing room and ran away with a mask he had prepared for the masquerade ball that night. After many hours of searching, Lelouch was able to locate that evil cat and his helmet. Of course, he could still remember where he had found the cat. Lelouch was hoping desperately that the cat still frequented there…

"To the beast's lair!" He yelled.

Just before he left the house, he dialed and called the police and gave a thorough recount of the events leading up to the present.

As a man of his physique, Lelouch knew it was suicide to go up against Mao alone.

:x:

Mao had force-fed CC a jaffa. CC groggily attempted to place her hand over her forehead.

She found that she couldn't, she was bound in a strait-jacket!

"Where are we?" CC tried calling out, frightened.

Mao ignored CC, after several minutes, he pulled the car to a stop. He took out a piece of cloth and blindfolded CC. Completely blind and immobilized, CC was lifted out of the van, bridal style. Mao dropped her on something cold and hard.

She heard several whimpers beside her, CC head moved towards the sound.

"Nunnali?" she asked uncertainly.

Before the young girl could answer they heard Mao singing psychopathically.

"Phmrlsmk" CC mumbled. She strained her head to look around, they were in a garage of some sort, there many machines…

"Oh!" Mao exclaimed, "You've come to! Sorry I had to knock you out and tie you up! I couldn't risk you escaping."

"Where am I?" That was better. "Mao, why are you doing this?" CC asked.

Mao looked at her with misted eyes. "I wanted to be with you. I _want_ to be with you."

"We're at the point of no return," Mao exclaimed grandly. "I'm trying to get you to see how little Lelouch cares for you. And isn't it obvious?"

"That's already been established," CC said groggily. "But that doesn't mean he won't come for me."

Mao screamed, CC flinched and covered her ears with her hands.

"Why can't you choose me? We're destined together, the stars in the sky proclaim it! But then _he_ came and brainwashed you! I want you to forget him and look only at me! Look at me!"

"Mao," CC said softly, "stop this, if you end this now, you might not be charged with anything. Please."

Mao gently patted her on the head, seemingly ignoring what she had said. "Don't worry CC, I'm sure you'll start looking at me soon enough. Have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome? It's when the captive falls in love with their kidnapper. If I keep you here long enough, you'll start loving me. Tonight, we're going to go to Australia together. Of course, you don't have your passport with you… but you're small, I'm sure you'll be able to fit inside my suitcase."

Mao trotted to the other side of the room and brought back with him a large black suitcase with locks.

"Look! I even made small breathing holes for you." He smiled impishly. I'll probably have to gag and sedate you again soon."

Mao glanced at his watch, "We can't risk having the authorities find out I've stowed you away in here, huh! Don't worry, the next time you wake up, we'll be in Australia, the land of opportunities! You'll love it there, and you'll love me. Don't worry! I'll treat you like a princess. I'm not too sure about how much chloroform to use, but it's homemade so I'm pretty sure it's not _that _strong."

Mao glanced at his watch again, "Hm, it's time to prepare for the final scene." He walked over to Nunnali and promptly dumped her into the back of a trolley-like vehicle.

"Ok!" Mao clapped his hands together and pulled open the back garage door, he pushed the vehicle towards the edge of the wharf, until it was less than three meters away from the sea.

Nunnali began crying, Mao grinned, seemingly taking a kick out of her discomfort.

CC squirmed and attempted to loosen her bonds, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. But she had her back facing the back door and couldn't flip over.

Suddenly, CC blinked. Sunlight hit her eyes, right in front of her, the front garage door was screeching open.

"Help!" CC yelled out.

"Huh? This wharf was supposed to be…" Mao whispered confusedly.

"Stop right there!" the antithesis of your buffed-up action hero yelled out.

"How did you know it was here?" Mao stomped his foot onto the ground, obviously annoyed things weren't going the way he wanted them to.

"Your plan has been foiled, by the grace of the mauler."

"Huh?" Nunnali, CC and Mao said in unison.

"Arthur, the cat." He said, as though it was supposed to explain everything.

Lelouch struck a heroic pose.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ it's far too small to be let out on its own._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**I'm back, nanananananana! This was actually written a few months ago. I was attempting to finish the whole story before releasing a new chapter. BUT SCREW THAT IDEA! **

**For those interested, ********I have finished writing part of the story.** Suzaku and Euphie are going to be endgame.

**Please review! Though I'm pretty sure my fanbase has died and died again due to my lack of updates. **


	17. Chapter 17

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_If the facts don't fit the theory  
__._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He had to keep Mao where he was, he had rung up the authorities and they were coming. Until then he had to make sure everyone was safe.

"Nunnali, CC! Are you guys okay?"

Mao snorted, "Did you think I'll hurt CC? Why should she pay the penalty for your wickedness? Your sister, with the same blood as you running through her veins, however… she may have to help you pay."

From the looks of it, Nunnali and CC were safe. Nunnali was on top of some weird trolley thing and dangerously close to the edge of the wharf, but otherwise she seemed like she had been unharmed.

CC was tied up and was lying flat on the floor staring at him with disbelief.

"Do you want to know how I found out where you were hiding?" Lelouch attempted to instigate a conversation.

"Pray, do tell!" Mao said, "but don't think of taking one step into here, or your sister dies. I'll send her over the wharf before you can say your name. Though your arrival was unexpected and premature, it doesn't change much, the final stage has been set!" He applauded grandly.

Mao played with the remote control in his hands, "Nothing can save Nunnali now… I press this button and _sploosh!_ Your sister will be taking a trip down to the ocean floor. See this boat? CC and I will get onto this boat, and you will not move an inch from where you are or try stop us, else your sister is fish food."

Lelouch was panicking now, "Nunnali!"

Mao laughed horridly. "This is the choice! If you leave CC alone to start a new life with me, you can buy your sister's life and freedom back."

Mao turned around picked up a bottle and dumped its entire contents onto a thin rag. "CC, I'm sending you off to sleep now, ideally I would have liked you to watch Lelouch disappear off into the horizon as we speed off to our new beginning, but I'm worried that you might struggle, slip and fall off the boat. Since you're all tied up you won't be able to swim, right? I can't have you drowning!"

"W-What are you planning to do?" Lelouch asked nervously. Where were the police?

Mao watched as the squirming CC went limp in a few mere seconds. He picked her up tenderly and placed her onto the boat.

"Sweet dreams!" he cooed, "I'll wake you up when we switch onto the bigger boat."

Mao gunned the engine and was about to start off when he suddenly stopped.

"Woops! I almost forgot the suitcase!" Mao gingerly climbed out of the boat and headed back into the garage. He was gleefully delighted when he saw that Lelouch stood stille, as if he were in a traunce.

"Haha! It really is true! Your sister must be extremely grateful for someone like you!" Mao sang the last three words in the tune of a popular pop ballad.

Lelouch clenched his fists, face to face with Mao.

In the corner of his eye, he could see… he needed to stall for time!

"You're a coward!" Lelouch yelled, "Why can't you face me man to man?"

Mao sniggered and glanced at Lelouch up and down.

"You're a man? Even though you're wearing a skirt?"

"It's a kilt! And clothes don't define a man! Actually, they do! But I don't want to hear this from someone who probably buys their clothes from the supermarket!"

CC opened her eyes, it was just her luck Mao had got out of the boat. CC began snipping with away at the cords that bound her hands.

Why was she awake? Contrary to popular belief and movies, chloroform doesn't work instantly.

It also helps if you don't inhale anything.

CC realized she could trick Mao if she held her breath and pretend to go limp. Sure, she felt woozy, was seeing two of everything and heard everything in echoes, but at least she was concious!

And how did she manage to get a pair of scissors? When Mao had turned around for a moment, Lelouch had kicked his pair of sewing scissors (she presumed he always carried a set around with him) towards her. It was a miracle he had kicked it right into her bound hands or she would have never been able to retrieve them.

There, her hands were finally free. But it was too late to escape. Mao had refused to talk to Lelouch further and had climbed back onto the boat.

"We're off!" Mao yelled cheerfully. Though the boat was running incredibly slow, and they were only a few meters away from the wharf, Mao couldn't resist waving to Lelouch. Unsatisfied that the designer didn't give him a proper reaction. Mao pressed the button on the remote with exaggerated motions.

The trolley lurched forward.

"NO!" Lelouch screamed as the trolley made its way towards the curb. He sprinted as fast as he could towards the vehicle (which wasn't very fast at all). He wouldn't make it in time!

Nunnali screamed.

CC screamed.

Mao turned around in surprise and screamed.

"Everyone freeze! Drop your weapons!"

The trolley rolled to a stop hitting the curb of the wharf with a bump.

Lelouch tripped over his own feet and face-planted onto the ground with relief.

Mao made a gurgling sound and fell into the water.

CC stood like a statue, with a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"I said, drop your weapons and come back here!" the police officer bellowed, taking out his gun.

Lelouch got up and put his hands in the air, the universal sign of surrender. He wasn't holding any weapons…

CC was still standing with a bloodied pair of scissors in her hand.

"Get back onto land, do you hear me?" The officer yelled.

"I-I don't know how!" CC stuttered. Luckily for her, the boat was still moving at an extremely slow speed, she was less than 20 meters away from the wharf.

"For the time being, pull the motor out of the water!"

CC quickly dropped the pair of scissors and pulled the motor out of the water. The heavy swells of the ocean slowly pushed the boat back towards land.

The officer talked through his walkie-talkie and requested for back-up and an ambulance. He had thought this would be a boring patrol, with some paranoid man claiming there was a kidnapping. Of course, a person couldn't be counted as kidnapped until 24 hours after their disappearance, but there were calls… so the higher ups sent him to take a quick peek.

The metal hull of the boat banged against the tires on the side of the wharf.

"Get off the boat slowly."

"Nunnali!" Lelouch yelled and dashed towards the trolley, he picked her up off the cursed vehicle and placed her gently next to him on the ground.

The officer glared at him disapprovingly.

CC wobbled as she planted her foot onto land. Feeling nauseous from both the chloroform and the sinusoidal movement of the waves.

Sirens were heard in the distance.

CC was crying with relief, it was over… thank god it was over… they were safe now.

:x:

A flood of people arrived and suddenly there was a flurry of activity.

Mao was quickly rescued out of the water and was taken to the back. Lelouch and Nunnali were hugging and crying all over each other.

"Lelouch!" a black-haired, pale skin beauty ran up to said male, kissed and hugged him fiercely. "I'm so glad you're safe! I don't know what I'd do without you." Tears ran from her eyes.

CC looked uncertainly at Lelouch who seemed to be backing away as quickly as possible. The woman threw herself onto him and latched onto his arm.

CC backed away, uncomfortable with the public display of affection.

"Please stop it." Lelouch said, blushing as red as a tomato.

The woman, now that CC looked closer was older than Lelouch by quite a bit. She was beautiful though… she had pristine white skin and the hue of her irises were quite a dainty color…

"Who's this?" CC asked shakily, "your girlfriend?"

The woman grabbed Lelouch by the arm and nodded, giggling.

"No!" Lelouch immediately squealed. The woman smiled annoyingly, never letting go of Lelouch's arm; their cosy position were suggesting the contrary. "She's my mother!"

Cue the awkward silence.

"S-Sorry… it's just that she looks really young…" CC said weakly.

Marianne giggled, "Oh-ho! Please don't flatter me!"

"Excuse me, Miss. Please step away." An officer grabbed Marianne's shoulders and pulled her away from CC.

"We have failed to save the man you were on the boat with. Turn around and slowly put your hands behind your back."

"What?" CC hesitatingly obliged and felt the sharp, cool bite of the handcuffs around her wrist.

_Mao's dead?!_

"Just standard procedures, Miss."

What happened to innocent until proven guilty?

"Get that off her! She didn't do anything wrong!" Lelouch protested.

"Sorry, son. Orders are orders."

"Mommy!" Lelouch suddenly said in an angelic voice. "Can you do something about this?"

Marianne blushed, her face coloring like a rotten tomato.

"Only if you promise me you'll listen to my next request."

"Deal."

The officer looked sceptically at Marianne who suddenly looked twice as tall as before.

"Let me talk to the person in charge here."

Within a few moments, the handcuffs were off CC's wrists and she was given a blanket.

"Thanks." CC smiled at Lelouch.

"Anytime."

At the police station, CC was quickly identified. Her parents had made sure every police station in the country had her profile. Faster than a rabbit's heartbeat, her parents and the family lawyer was in the interrogation room with her.

Things were moving too fast for CC, she couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. Her name, due to her family lawyer was quickly cleared, she didn't even need to speak once to the policemen. But to her intense delight, there really was a good cop and a bad cop! CC also ate her fair share of doughnuts, though she wished that they served pizza instead.

"We're never going to lose you again."

"If you thought you could escape from our grasp, then you're in for a rude awakening, CC." CC's mother (who shall be here on addressed as the wicked witch of the east) sniffed haughtily. "We are going home, and you don't have any say in this. We let you have your little trip but now it's time to go back to the real world. You're engaged, CC, you need to face your responsibilities as the daughter of our family."

"No!" CC vainly struggled against the bodyguard's vice-like grip.

"Don't worry your fiancé is said to be one of the most benevolent men in Japan, not to mention his high standing."

"I don't want to marry an oaf!" CC screamed.

"Oh, is that what you were worried about?" The wicked witch of the east placed a delicate hand on her delicate forehead. "Don't worry! I would never want an ugly or old son-in-law! The wedding pictures would be awful! Imagine the ridicule we'd get during dinner parties! Be assured, his face can cause girls to swoon, to top it off, he's not much older than you. I'd say about one or two years? He's a fine, strapping young lad." CC's mother smiled. "If you break this engagement by running away again, we'll have to pay the dowry. So from here on out, until you say "I do" I won't let you out of my sight."

"Sorry Miss CC." the bodyguard picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of rice. With her mother leading the way, they promptly exited the police station.

CC saw Lelouch sitting in one of the plastic chairs in the foyer. She gave him a sad look.

Lelouch gripped the plastic rim of his seat. Should he go help her?

But why?

Lelouch could think of nothing, technically everything that had kept them together; her debt, the jobs where they'd coincidentally meet… heck even Mao was gone. Lelouch would never have any reason to see this pasty-faced girl ever again!

"Nii-sama?" Nunnali rubbed her eyes sleepily as one of the attendants pushed her wheelchair out of a room.

Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to Nunnali. He gave her a fierce hug. "Let's go home."

Neither of them said good-bye.

And that was the last time Lelouch heard of CC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_change the facts. -Albert Einstein_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**We've got two more chapters left (I think!)**

**Yes, Mao died. I kind of glossed over the aftermath of his death though. I actually wrote this huge interrogation scene and somehow started writing a court case. This was probably due to the fact that I was reading "The Girl Who Kicked The Hornet's Nest" while I was writing this segment. But then I decided to cut it out because I really didn't know how the court works and I didn't want it to be stooopid. So I scrapped that idea.**

**The Albert Einstein quote is something I felt while doing my English end of year exams. I couldn't think of anything while analysing the text that was given so I made up ideas and tried fitting them in. One of the key things I learnt is that when you make a point, it's not good enough unless you can relate it or link it to something else. It can be anything as long as you put "this links to" or "this is significant towards the entire text because" etc etc. That's the best advice I can give to people doing English. Oh yeah, and not to give up, because that's really important when you're in an exam too.**

**I remember writing that I got a 10/20 for my English score in Year 11, now at Year 13 I got 22/25. This sounds really corny, but hard work really does prevail.**

**I hope you guys liked this update. Please review and look forward to the next ones!**


	18. Chapter 18

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Speak now..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Like every stereotypical damsel in distress, CC was locked in the highest part of the castle. Her parents were serious when they said they were never going to lose her again. She was kept under watch every night and day.

And gone was her Pizza Express shirts. Even in isolation, CC was to be immaculately presented. And what was the definition of "immaculately presented"?

Well my dear readers, it consisted of wearing a stuffy kimono with tradition _geta_ on her feet—that is footwear similar to the likes of wooden clogs.

CC's family owned a small tea business that had been passed down for six generations. Of course, when it is described as small, one must think of how an elephant is small compared to a whale.

Though their sales had in the last fifty years plummeted due to the ever growing popularity of soft drinks, their family business was still afloat and compared to your average family, they were very very, very well off.

CC gave a small moue of discontent. Her mother had explained that the union of the two families was supposed to bring each respective family into new heights.

And should we all gasp when the wicked witch of the east said the family were attempting to enter the high fashion circle?

CC's eyes had grown large when she heard that.

"We heard about your little jobs here and there. We were actually quite surprised, but it all works out, we will support you. Of course, your activities will resume only, and I repeat only after your marriage. Naturally, we can't afford to have you run away on us… you're the key to our new status and wealth."

And they had wondered why she ran away!

"I promise I won't run away!" CC began chewing her nails… she knew those symptoms… she was experiencing withdrawal. "Please, just give me pizza!"

The wicked witch of the east gaped in horror. "What did you say? That… that thing you said, is prohibited in these premises. Oh, the smell!"

This was like a scene in the 1800s where settlers first brought cheese to Japan. How the ladies screamed!

CC's mother placed her hand on her shoulders. "Just bear with it for a little while longer. My dear, I'm sure your husband will allow you to eat that once you're settled into your love shack."

Love what?!

"Your husband is a lovely man. According to my sources, you've met him."

"What's his name?" CC said, suddenly really nervous.

No, it can't be him.

"Honey, that's for you to ask him." CC's mother laughed. "We've arranged a date for you two at the hotel in a few days. You can get to know him then."

"We've sent your mannequin for the wedding kimono, you know, since you weren't here."

:x:

"Lelouch," Marianne said while taking a sip of soup. "You have a meeting with your fiancée tomorrow."

"I have a fiancée? Since when?" Lelouch cocked his eyebrow questioningly.

"Quite a while ago, I do believe you've met her. And you can't say no. This is my request."

Lelouch dropped his spoon into his bowl of tomato soup. It splattered everywhere as though he had been shot.

Which was fitting, because he felt like he had just been shot.

"Nii-sama, maybe you should listen to mother. She wants the best for you."

"No," Lelouch breathed. "She wants to take you away from me!"

Marianne didn't deny this.

After the summer house escapade, Marianne was forced to admit to herself that Lelouch's love for Nunnali was most likely two times if not three, more intense than the affection he held for her.

It was a sad tragic truth.

Hence, with that fact finally accepted (after a long sixteen years). She reasoned the only way for Lelouch to love Nunnali as much as he loved her was to bring in a new contender.

Because affections was split and shared like a pizza.

If Lelouch was to marry, then the affection he held for Nunnali would be siphoned away and given to his wife (much like how his love for her was siphoned away with the birth of her second child).

Then the amount of love Lelouch gave towards Nunnali and herself would be even.

The plan was perfect.

"I'm going upstairs to change… and to make that wedding dress I was commissioned to do."

During the next few days, Lelouch buried himself with work. Even Nunnali was worried, there was a day when he did not respond to her when she asked him a question.

The horror!

Nunnali contacted Dr. Lloyd Asplund, though she was convinced Lelouch was slowly becoming a shut-in, the therapist had assured her that he just needed a little 'alone-time'.

Lelouch kept sewing and sewing.

:x:

CC climbed the stairs to the 5th storey of the hotel, she was wondering whether it was possible to lose all the guards surrounding her. She longed to be free. She walked past the elevators and turned the corner.

A minute later, Lelouch reached the 5th floor and walked towards the restaurant.

CC was shown to her seat. It was in the corner of the café, she looked at the menu to pass time. CC smoothed her hair nervously. A man approached her table.

"Sorry, did you wait long?"

"No, I just came myself… you!" CC eyes widened, she had heard this voice somewhere before!

"Y-You!" the man choked.

"Balaclava man!"

Suzaku gasped.

:x:

Lelouch walked into the restaurant and was immediately shown to his table, his fiancée was already there.

She smoothed her long black hair.

"I've been waiting for aggggges! Do you remember me? I was outside your dressing room during the fashion show, you brushed past me! I was going to introduce myself then, but you seemed preoccupied."

Lelouch nodded, he had a faint recollection of her standing by the door, but he was preoccupied… with the flowers… and oh… the short one who must not be named.

He had tried finding out her whereabouts many times. Lelouch spent a night rummaging through his boutique's application forms and had gone to the small house where CC supposedly lived while she was working at Pizza Express; she was not there. Someone else had started renting the house, she had pink hair and a ridiculously melodic voice. It would have made no sense that CC would be there, after all her parents had taken her home. Other than that one address, there was absolutely no way of finding her. Lelouch soon realized he knew next to nothing about CC.

Wait, CC wasn't even her real name. Lelouch had tried searching for her on the internet, in registers, everywhere. He had even summed up the courage to ask Cornelia. Nothing.

CC had disappeared from him like the summer breeze. It annoyed him to no end that she had made no apparent attempts to contact him either. He gritted his teeth, if that was how she was going to act... he made a decision not think about her anymore.

"Are you listening to me?" Kaguya's voice broke through Lelouch's thoughts.

"Sorry."

"Oh!" Kaguya blushed prettily. "You're so silent and broody."

Kaguya decided to tell him about the latest gossip; she had a cousin who was apparently in love with someone else despite being engaged to a girl already. They were in this hotel too. She was wondering what was going to happen, since the couple were to marry in a months' time.

Lelouch glumly sat there stirring his coffee.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I-I have work to do. Consider this engagement off. To avoid any trouble, please break it off from your side." Lelouch left the table and got into the elevator, he knew he was breaking his word with his mother, but it wasn't fair on his fiancée either…

Kaguya tugged his sleeve. "Don't go."

Her whisper was as soft and cliché as the tone of a lead actress's lines in a sappy romantic comedy film.

Lelouch just wasn't the type to go on a date with one girl and have his mind constantly on another.

"I'm sorry but I don't like you. I refuse to get married to someone I don't love."

Kaguya nodded, "I agree with that too… but I'll do my best so you can learn to love me."

Kaguya tugged at his sleeve again.

"Sorry, I never will." With those parting words, Lelouch got pulled his sleeve away from his hand and left the restaurant.

In the elevator, Lelouch sighed.

_Though she was beautiful and is totally my type… why did I reject her so quickly? _

It was a well known fact that Lelouch's magnanimous heart was like an orphanage, he let everyone in.

Only if they were beautiful, of course. For who would love an ugly duck?

:x:

—One month later—

Lelouch huffed and glared. In chapter 13, in order to get attain CC's audition photos, he was commissioned to design and create a wedding dress. However, the bride-to-be had never came in for a fitting. When he phoned, the people of the house gave vague excuses as to why she was unavailable. Lelouch took pride in his work, he would be damned if he created something that was ill-fitting for his clothes-hanger!

Several days back, the people had picked up the dress. Lelouch had hoped the he could have at least fitted the girl in the dress once! The dress was a kimono… they had to be fitted to the T! What if she had massive shoulders or something?!

Lelouch held the specification folder for the wedding dress in his hand. Mission accomplished, he had given them several days to come back, just in case it didn't fit, but there were no word from his commissioners. He would not make any alterations anymore ! Lelouch opened the folder and glared at the swatches of fabric. The preposterous combination of green and gold. The dress he created appeared in his mind with someone who he had decided to not think about wearing it…

_the BWH sizes… _

_the cursed height..._

Oh, he was a bloody fool! Why didn't he realize immediately?

He rushed over to a telephone and dialed the numbers written in the profile in.

"The person you are calling is unava-"

"Dammit!" Lelouch growled. He grabbed his wallet and ran quickly out of his house. With the speed of a hawk, he launched himself into a taxi.

"Go, go, go!" Lelouch yelled.

"I would, if only you told me where you wanted to go." The taxi driver frowned at Lelouch.

Hurriedly and a slightly embarrassed, Lelouch gave the name of the location and the taxi quickly sped away. He arrived in front of a large house and rang the door bell.

"Venue of… wedding?" he wheezed.

The doorman looked at him quizzically and gave him directions to a church not so far from the house.

Lelouch jumped back into the taxi and relayed the directions back to the driver. They were there within minutes, Lelouch ran into the main hall of the church.

There he acted like a man.

"Stop the wedding!" he yelled on the top of his lungs.

Everyone looked at him, including the surprised groom and bride.

"Anya, do you know him?" the groom gasped, horrified.

"No, I was assuming that he was stopping the ceremony for you." The bride replied with a mono-toned expression.

"Right, let's ignore him and continue on with our ceremony."

And the unknown lovers wed in front of our main character.

Later he found out the wedding he had been looking for was conducted three hours earlier.

The sky was as blue as a robin's egg and the breeze was blowing gently, swaying his bangs and the trees. It was as though everything in the world was in place and right.

Lelouch shuffled his feet, attempting some sort of ancient rain dance. Unconsciously, as he danced, he came in front of a rather dirty or should I say greasy looking building.

"I thought the weather was supposed to reflect my feelings! You should be raining buckets right now! Rain dammit!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Or forever hold your peace..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dream as if you will live forever..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Three hours earlier—

CC was fitted into the wedding kimono of gold and green. She was about to become Mrs. Kururugi. Suzaku was a nice enough guy, she could tell in their first meeting. But as they talked, CC realized while he was talking to her, his heart was definitely someplace else. Every time they walked past a tall building, he would look up, as though he was about to catch someone. Once, they had walked past a theatre where they were putting on a famous Shakespearean play; Suzaku had promptly burst into tears.

CC turned her attention back to her mother when she suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh!" CC's mother wept in a way that could have shamed Niobe. "You're so beautiful! I know you're going to be happy, I just know it!"

Everything was happening too fast for her, and there was one thing moment she regretted the most. Just as she walked out of the police station, her eyes had met with Lelouch's. CC had replayed the scene many times in her head. But she couldn't decipher what he was thinking at all. It would have been a simple matter of searching up his name, but her mother had locked her up with no means for communication. Needless to say, the perimeters were under full lock down. Her parents clearly did not want her to run away again.

CC found out she had to marry Kururugi in order to attain the necessary influence to expand their tea industries. Their family business was planning to launch a new brand of tea which could play a significant part in weight loss. Thus it was decided for the son of the fashion dictator and CC to secure the contract with holy matrimony.

She wasn't unwilling to marry Suzaku, they both got reasonably well with each other and both knew that there were worst people they could have been forced to marry. While they weren't in love with each other, being married might mean that they could move out of their respective households and attain freedom they have always dreamt of.

She could tell Suzaku wouldn't boss her around or dictate how she could live her life. In return, as long as no one else noticed, she was willing and prepared to close her eyes and allow Suzaku to go to the one he loved. That was going to be the rest of her life, no princess' happily ever after for her.

Thus with that reasoning, she had said 'I do', she could see in Suzaku's eyes, he was going to do the same.

"I don't." Suzaku suddenly blurted out.

The crowd in the pews gasped in horror. CC's mother stood up.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The fat priest looked shocked too. In his 45 years of work, never had he ever heard no.

"I'm in love with Euphie!" Suzaku exclaimed. He let go of CC's hands and ran down the aisle screaming. "I'm sorry, I would rather die before I say "I do" to another woman!"

"Suzaku! If you step outside the church, we'll disown you forever!" Genbu bellowed.

Suzaku didn't even stop.

CC raised her delicately laced, gloved hands over her mouth. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

_That was… kind of cool!_

Suzaku ran past the shocked crowd and spin-kicked the heavy, wooden doors open and ran out its doors in exhilaration. He had done it! Now all he had to do was find Euphie!

_SCREEECH! KA-BOOM_

Suzaku's field of vision exploded.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

:x:

When Suzaku woke up, he found himself lying in a tiny bed. It was so small, it was what… commoners called a single bed?!

Suzaku attempted to get up, the bed springs creaked—singing to him the song of his people. In the process of this he woke up the person next to him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Suzaku apologized.

From what he could gather, he was not in a private hospital room he was used to. Why?

Suzaku struggled to recollect what had happened.

_Oh._

True to his word, Genbu Kururugi had disowned him the moment he stepped out of the church building. That meant he was no longer a Kururugi.

Despite himself, Suzaku smiled. That wasn't really a bad turn of events.

A few days later, he found out it sort of was. He was penniless and had no source of income whatsoever. For what was probably the second time in his life, Suzaku slept under the stars. Only this time, there was no reassuring warmth of Euphie to comfort him and tell him his world was good. Euphie was no where to be found.

Suzaku had tried calling out her name in the busy streets of the city. No avail.

He had thought that the bond they shared would easily lead him back to her.

Then there was another problem. Suzaku found it extremely hard to find something with a decent income. Perhaps it was because news quickly got around he had been disowned by the Kururugi clan, or maybe because he was homeless and smelt like a shoe.

Finally after two more days of trying, Suzaku swallowed his pride and became the new janitor of the mall near the bridge he had been sleeping under. The first thing he did when he received his pay was to rent out the one-roomed house Euphie and he had stayed in. The previous attendant had left without notice so Suzaku was free to move in immediately.

He usually ate lunch in the mall, being part of the staff he got a 5% discount to anything he purchased there.

Suzaku glanced at his watch, 11.30am. He could eat now and avoid the lunch hour.

Though he normally ordered something healthy, today he felt compelled to gorge himself in fatty foods that would block his arteries. He walked over to the fast food counter and ordered his meal.

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku looked up from the list of specials in front of him to drown himself in an all to familiar pair of eyes.

It was destiny, he was SUPPOSED to order that meal.

His mind might be warped from all the romantic novels and films Kaguya had forced him to watch from the start of their early teenage years.

He might be a hopeless, hopeless romantic.

_You don't have to catch a girl jumping off a building._

_You don't have to be from rival clans or profess your love over balconies._

_You don't have to break out of prison to be with your loved one._

_You don't have to rush to the airport._

_You don't have to interrupt a wedding._

_Sometimes you just have to have the urge to order a cheeseburger with large fries and coke._

The people in line gasped as the couple suddenly gave an award winning smooch across the counter. Suzaku and Euphie had found their happily ever after, had adorable children and grandchildren and lived for a very long time in each others' company.

:x:

Straight after the wedding, CC took off the heavy kimono and grabbed one of the caterer's uniform. Then she ran, hard and fast.

It was obvious where she was going to go! She was a free woman now, she could do anything, go anywhere…

And where did she go?

To where her heart belonged. Towards the light!

Neon tubing that spelt Pizza Express warmed her heart.

She opened the door and felt the rush of warm air and the scent of cheese hit her face.

_Home sweet home!_

She headed towards the counter and realized a very small but important detail that slipped past her mind when she ran away.

She had no money with her.

CC panicked, where could she go? She couldn't go back home yet… not when her future was so uncertain… what if her mother held her up in that awful room again? Who knew when the next time she could get a whiff of cheese would be then?

CC sat outside the pavement looking up at the sky.

She had thought that the weather was supposed to mirror her emotions. Wasn't it called pathetic fallacy?

"Rain dammit!"

CC turned as though she was in a dream. Could it be?!

Purple met gold.

Suddenly the weather matched the characters' feelings perfectly.

After all, the weather wasn't as fickle as our main characters' emotions!

"Want to buy me some pizza?" CC licked her lips.

Lelouch nodded.

They strode into the building and ordered large pepperoni pizzas.

CC burst into tears as she felt the cheese and pepperoni trigger small explosions in her mouth.

"Viva la pizza!" CC exclaimed.

Lelouch looked at CC happily. Then dismayed when he saw the receipt.

Four pizzas, really?

"You're paying for this, right?"

"What? I was under the assumption you were going to!" CC exclaimed, her mouth full of crust.

"Why would I do that?" There were multiple implications to this statement he had rhetorically made.

It wasn't even the fact that he was at Pizza Express that alarmed him, (he did order pizza on a regular basis) but why did he go the church where CC was going to get married in?

Lelouch frowned. Why was she here and not on her honeymoon or with her groom?

_Why am I here?!_

Lelouch looked over at CC who was staring back at him curiously.

"Oh my goodness gracious me!" Lelouch placed his hand over his open mouth.

_Could that be the reason…?_

Lelouch wondered why he didn't see it before… and he had blamed it on her being a witch and cursing him, was his thought process always that strange?

Yes. Because it had taken him to (almost) rescue, (almost) stop a wedding and (almost) pay for a girl's meal for him to realize.

He had feelings for her.

_Feelings… _

Like the fluffy ones you read in romance novels and not the violent ones where you could end up in prison if you acted on them.

Feelings that could cause butterflies in your stomach… that would make someone try and rescue their special person from a insane kidnapper even though you came last at cross-country at school and if possible, was even less fit than those fateful high school days.

Those kind of feelings.

With that revelation, Lelouch pondered on his next problem… how could he keep her by his side? Lelouch knew that he now that he was conscious of his affections to the short girl he would have trouble functioning without her. It wasn't like he could make her accidently get pizza all over his spring frock.

And though he was well off, he couldn't imagine feeding pizza to her everyday so he could see her every day for the rest of his life.

Wow! For the rest of his life? Slow down there!

"I got a deal in mind…" Lelouch fingered one of the napkins.

Suddenly it felt as though everyone in the building was looking and staring at him.

Was he getting slightly paranoid?

But before he could continue what he was saying, Lelouch was interrupted by a hipster.

"Like. Oh. My. Gosh!" The teenager rushed over to take a better look at the smaller companion. "It's you!"

CC frowned slightly, when the man grabbed her hand, obstructing her from taking another slice of pizza. "I speak no English." She lied.

That didn't seem to deter the guy.

"Dude I know you are lying. I mean, like, obviously!"

He didn't let go of her hand.

Lelouch wondered whether he had enough arm strength to pry his hand off CC… he was pretty skinny too…

"Can you like, say it, please? I wanna hear it from the real deal."

CC thoroughly confused, started speaking in gibberish.

Said male turned angry. "You trying to mock me or something? Just because you got a little famous."

Lelouch poured out in intense gibberish and made a shooing motion.

The teenager scratched his head confused.

One person could be mocking him when speaking gibberish. But when two people did it, the language must be real!

He walked away bamboozled. "I swear it was her," he muttered.

And _who_ said that a knight in shining armor had to be fit! Though he did have a set of amour at home which he would gladly don if he had the strength to walk around in it!

"As…" Lelouch was once again interrupted again by the buzzing of his cell phone.

It was Sayako.

"I found her." Sayako had texted him. Lelouch snorted. He had found her too, without ninja powers too, thank you very much.

There was an attachment, Lelouch looked over and saw a photo of CC with tears in her eyes while she was shoving her first slice of pepperoni pizza into her mouth.

_Viva la pizza! _ The caption read under the photograph.

This photograph had went viral in the few minutes someone in the building had captured and uploaded it to the internet.

In an hour's time, her face was an internet meme.

Lelouch's phone received a call. Caller ID unknown. Hesitatingly, he connected the call.

"Hello, pass the phone to CC, I know she's next to you."

Lelouch gulped. He wasn't sure how _she_ knew CC was next to him.

"It's Cornelia-hime." Lelouch supplied, handing CC the phone.

CC's eyes widened and wiped her hands on the napkin, she put the phone against her ear.

A string a cheese hung off her chin.

"Hullo?"

Lelouch used a napkin and wiped said article off CC's face.

She nodded him in thanks.

"I'm quite impressed. As expected of someone I had taken under my wing. Come over to the agency now, we have papers to sign."

"Huh?" CC squeaked.

"Pizza Express. No, _all_ the pizza companies are fighting for you. "Viva la Pizza", what a classy line, if I must say so myself. And the pure expression you had on your face is quite breath taking. All the companies want you to be part of their next pizza campaign. Head to the agency straight away, so we can sign you immediately."

Cornelia hung up.

CC was so shocked she gripped the phone until her knuckles turned white. Her? The face of pizza?

All the pizza she would get!

"I'll drop you off." Lelouch said, prying the phone off her fingers. CC grabbed the remaining slices of pizza into a napkin and exited the building.

They got into a taxi and headed towards the agency.

Lelouch fidgeted during the car ride. He could feel that it was one of those turning points. Those damned crossroads you often hear about in victory speeches.

" So about the deal I was talking about before…" Lelouch cleared his throat. "I have two proposals. First and foremost. I was thinking, I need an ally in my world domination—I meant, making wheelchairs the next fashion craze."

"Oh?" CC raised an eyebrow, surprised that Lelouch had not one, but two requests.

"It's going to be an obstacle for me to bring this concept into haute couture already, I feel that it's going to be near impossible for me to convince the general public to follow suit… no matter what the fashion dictator decrees."

"So what does that have to do with me?" CC folded her arms, slightly cautious… she remembered the last time she 'under his wing'.

"Well, it's not much of a bother at all. In the very near future, you're going to be the face of a major pizza company." Lelouch started hesitatingly. "I want you to be popular. Popular enough so all the 'normal' people would adopt your trend if you started one. You know how regular fashion is detonated as white and runway fashion is symbolized by black… we'll be at opposite ends of the spectrum but… basically, the idea is to meet somewhere in the middle."

"Okay, that doesn't sound too hard. And in return I get to be the first to wear the clothes you design and you have to tell me how the trends are going to change, right?"

"That is fine with me."

They shook hands.

"So, I think our business is done here." CC said curiously, "What is the second proposal about?"

Lelouch took a deep breath and leaned closer to CC.

"It goes something like this..."

:x:

.

_Surprise_

.

.

_Spearmint_

.

.

.

_Strawberry chapstick_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pepperoni and cheese pizza_

.

.

.

.

.

.

:x:

—5 years later—

"Welcome, you're watching one of the most well received TV shows! Today our special guest is the fabulous CC!" Milly Ashford, host of _Area 11!_ smiled brightly.

The cameras zoomed on CC. She gave a broad smile.

"So how do you do it? You've been the longest running representative for Pizza Express. How long has it been now? Five years."

"Yes," CC confirmed. "I love pizza and luckily for me, they love me!"

"It's no coincidence why they love you." Milly cooed. "You seem to always be leading on fashion trends. Do you have psychic powers or something?"

It was an obvious hook to make her talk about something not previously discussed in all other talk shows.

CC laughed. "Well, I'm known for many things. It's crazy how much hate I get from models, one pelted me with a cabbage before because I endorsed "the devil's food." "

Milly looked slightly disappointed at how CC steered cleared away from non-work related topics.

"I think your most recent success was gracing the cover of the special edition of Area 11. Let's take a sneak preview of it before it hits the stores tomorrow."

On the display behind them, the cover of Area 11's magazine, _Area 11_ appeared.

The naming of Area 11's merchandise could not get anymore creative!

.

.

.

The _Special Issue: World's Newest Fashion Craze _headlines were as follows:

1. Fat legs? Solve this dilemma in less than a minute! No need for diets, nips or tucks!

2. You can appeal to your other half's protective side!

3. This edition comes with a free cloth to go over your legs on your wheelchair!

.

.

.

The cover was graced with one of the biggest smiles of the "Grey witch", _protégé _to the "Witch of Britannia". Despite being six inches too short to be considered a model, she had just recently signed a lifetime guaranteed supply of pizza in exchange of being their company's face for a minimum of five more years.

However... to the closest of friends, she was more recently known as

Mrs. Lamperouge.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And live as if you'll die tomorrow._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

The end.

* * *

**This is a going to be a long author's note. I have a lot to say, and for some this will be the last time you'll be reading what I've written. T_T**

**So first of all, thank you for all the readers who stuck with me through thick and thin. There was a lot more thin than thick so kudos for you for finishing the story. I hope you are satisfied with the ending. **

**Speaking of endings, the way I came up with Euphie and Suzaku's one was when I read a forum about a guy meeting a girl thinking it was fate... that was also how I came up with the initial concept for Euphie and Suzaku to go through all the romantic clichés. I actually had the "you don't have to" part written all out before I even wrote the first meeting between the two of them. I feel kind of lonely without them now. T_T but in my fanfiction world they had a really happy and wonderful life. Their sons will have pink hair and green eyes and their daughters will have brown hair and purple eyes. I love being the author, I get to dictate what I want. "D**

**I originally wanted 20 chapters because I am fond of round numbers but then I felt that the last chapter would have had been too short and lose some of its dramatic impact if I had split this chapter in half. **

**I'll continue to write fanfiction but I don't think I'll be writing another CG fanfiction any time soon if ever.**

**Please review if you liked this story!**

**Simmering-Tofu**


End file.
